House's little grasshopper
by Salty.Pretzel
Summary: House raises a particular interest in one of his many hookers, when she suggests a possible diagnosis for one of his cases. He decides to bring her to the hospital. Explicit language and scenes, rated M. Don't like, don't read.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi, everyone! This is my first submission here. My very own House fanfiction. Hope you enjoy the reading and if you wouldn't mind leaving me some reviews, just so I know where I can improve. Further chapters will be added soon! Thank you very much.**

Three knocks. That's all it took to inform him who was waiting outside his front door. But for a split second he wondered whether it was who he suspected or not, since the knock was far from familiar. The knocking almost sounded cheerful, whereas it should have sounded serious, dull, and business-like. But then again, who else would be visiting him? He sighed as he limped slowly towards the door, while resting his body against his cane. When he opened the door, his piercing blue eyes faced indeed a new face.

"You're not Monika."

He stated simply, looking at the awfully young woman before him; perhaps too young to be legit. She was wearing a long leather jacket that prevented from showing anything but her neck skin and her high-heeled shoes. Her long, wavy hair rested upon her shoulders as it burned a powerful colour of red; it couldn't be her natural colour, he thought. Her eyes were green, almost just as rare as his, since they had a slight shade of grey. She was resting against the door with a hand determinedly situated against her hip as she watched him with an eager smile.

"No, I'm not. The name's Kat. But if you want Monika or someone else I can go. No biggie."

"Are you legal?"

"Are you asking me if I'm still a minor? I just turned 21 last month."

"Then you can stay."

He stated on a cold tone, without much affection, before he opened the door more widely to let her come in. She silently tiptoed into his living room at the same time unbuttoning her jacket and letting it slide on the floor. By the time he turned around to face her, she was only wearing her lingerie: a black sports bra and a lace thong which had attached to it her port garters. She didn't say a word just looked at him as if asking "what are you still waiting for".

He didn't say anything either, because he felt no need to do so. He walked towards the couch, threw his cane on the floor, before he finally sat down, with his legs spread wide open. She tenderly bit her lower lip and looked at him with a pair of mischievous eyes before kneeling down in front of him, as her hands were already unzipping his pants. He was still soft, but that didn't matter to her since she knew how to intrigue him. She tugged his pants down, wishing to remove them completely, but suddenly one of his hands prevented her from revealing more than his upper thigh. She didn't ask why, after all it was the customer's choice.. She took his member into one of her hands, while her thumb rubbed against its shaft slowly. She looked up at him and asked simply:

"What do you want me to do?"

"The full deal."

He replied, nonchalantly, as he focused on her breasts that were beautifully cupped in that bra of hers. He groaned, more likely to himself, as he felt himself slowly hardening. Fact which she felt also. Just as she was about to tuck his boxers down, an alarming noise pierced the silence that was echoing inside the living room. His phone rang furiously, startling them both as he sighed annoyed, before finally setting the phone on speaker.

"This better be important."

"House, we've got a new case," said a young male voice, with an Aussie accent, from the other side of the phone, without sounding too worried.

"Not interested right now. I'll be down at the hospital in an hour. Can't it wait?"

The last thing he needed now was to be disturbed. He just needed release, not arguing with some voices that came from a speaker. Kat seemed to understand perfectly, and even though she assumed she wasn't allowed to, with a snickering smile her hand started rubbing his erection slowly, making it firmer. House looked at her, as if she were insane, but did not do anything to stop her. After all, he couldn't say a word.

"House, are you still there?" Another voice, this time a female one, was heard, fact which annoyed him even more. He couldn't possibly concentrate with Cameron on his mind. The hooker kept on massaging him, while her fingers caressed his balls, intriguing him even more. That made him gulp silently.

"Yeah, still here."

"Madeleine Sears, 37-year-old Caucasian female, married with no kids, was brought in here today complaining about pain and weakness manifesting in her knees, ankles, shoulders, toes, wrists, neck and back." Chase's voice informed of what they had gathered so far in regards to the patient.

"Fascinating story," he stated ironically, as he rolled his eyes. "You called me for weak skeletal structure? It's probably just a deficiency of calcium."

He wished to share more of his annoyance, but his tone was instantly shut off by the fact that Kat, down there, had just swallowed him hole, her wet and red lips lingering all over his cock. He groaned, this time in pleasure mixed with annoyance, as his eyes widened in fear of not getting exposed.

"There's more", Foreman stated. "She says that it initially started with pain only in her left knee, and in time the pain had extended to the other areas."

House was struggling to pay attention to whoever was talking, but there was no wonder why he had difficulty in actually doing so. Her widely opened mouth surrounded his erection entirely, as she went forward and backwards, slowly increasing her pace. While her tongue was swirling daringly around the head, she felt for the first time the salty taste of his pre-cum. At the same time, he leaned his head backwards, letting it rest on the back of the couch, as he tried to release his short breaths of ecstasy as silently as possible.

"S-so we assume whatever it is, it's expand-ah!" he groaned surprised, way too loud for his cover not to be blown – no pun intended – because of the feeling he received from her teeth scratching slightly against his cock. Her eyes looked up at him, just as his were staring down at her, watching her smile kinkily with him in her mouth.

"House, are you alright?" Cameron's worried voice was heard again.

Mumbling, for he was almost out of breath due to him repressing his own moans, House stated simply: "Y-yeah. Never m-mind me. Is it viral?" he asked finally.

"We tested her and it came back negative. We assumed it could be anaemia, but it's not neurological either: the blood tests prove otherwise." Foreman's voice added, trying not to sound interested in what was happening with House.

The girl in between House's legs was enjoying this more than she should have. Her lips were dragging themselves against his massive cock, back and forth while her teeth dared to scratch at his balls as well. Her tongue was restless, continuously wetting the member, giving gentle strokes, as she purred teasingly.

House's hand went to caress her red hair for a moment, not before pulling at it roughly, just to hear her moan softly. He was close to his release, but he couldn't do it in front of an audience. With a grunt that responded to her moans, he wished to end the conversation.

"S-start her on calcium and morphine, to ease the - he groaned due to too much pleasure, ecstatically mentioning the following word - pain. I'll be back in an hour."

And with that he hung up on them without waiting on their probable response. He looked down at her, and struggled to warn her about him coming shortly.

"Uhm, y-you c-can stop since I think I'm about to…" he whispered, not even being able to formulate his thoughts right. It just felt too good to be true and he couldn't concentrate on such trivial matters, such as explaining a hooker what was about to happen.

Kat was very well aware of the fact that she should stop, since if she didn't, she would be paid only for the blowjob, and not the whole deal. But for some reason, she wanted to taste this man more than ever. And she assumed he wanted to feel good up to the very last moment, therefore, she ignored his words. By this time, she had her eyes closed, her movement being as persistent as it could be, while her fingers were playing with his balls. When she gave signs of retreating, her last and final tease was to pull her teeth across his cock, not before nibbling slightly on his head. This instantly made him let go entirely, coming into her mouth without any possibility of going back. House growled too excited to give a damn about anything else at that very moment, as his cold sweat covered his entire being.

She licked with the tip of her tongue the come that dripped of her lips, as she finally pulled out. Her eyes were fixed upon his figure, feeling proud of her accomplishments, before swallowing the sticky white texture in her mouth, eventually licking her lips to clean herself up. He watched her while panting heavily. It took him several minutes for him to be able to say a word.

"You're good. Better than Monika, actually," he was surprised by his own words, since it wasn't in his nature to compliment a prostitute on her job.

"He he, I know." She stated simply, without any hint of doubt in her own talents. "Guess who taught her how to do this?" Kat winked at him, before she finally stood up on her own feet.

House looked at her as if indeed she were too good to be true. All sorts of thoughts were coming back to his head, but he still wished to enjoy the little bits of joy he received from her. He closed his eyes, and rested his head back against the couch, trying to calm his breath. There were so many questions left unanswered, but he knew better than to start a conversation with a hooker. That until she broke the silence.

"Listen, I was thinking," but she was rudely interrupted by his grouchy tone, "Oh, you girls also think these days?" He was coming back to his old self, and even though his comment was rude, Kat was not bothered by it whatsoever. "Not all of us. But I do. Which is why I wanted to ask you whether you considered a possible infection, either parasitic or chemical, for your patient?"

House raised his head, his look piercing her entire being. For a short second, she could almost feel embarrassed, but she struggled as much no to show her body shivering. He pulled his boxers and pants back up again, and eventually got up, limping towards his cane.

"Somebody's a doctor as well, during their time off as a hooker, eh?" House replied with an ironic tone, before returning towards her.

"Not really, I was just sharing my thoughts."

"Well don't, you're not paid for that."

"It could be possible that she was exposed to toxic chemicals or even heavy metals." Kat ended, because she realised that he was right, she was pushing the line. "You're right. Let me finish my job." She continued, but House replied immediately after. "There's no need to do anything more. You're dismissed."

"But you said you wanted the full deal."

"I did; that until I received a call about a patient." But it wasn't necessarily that. He was already intrigued by the fact that the girl in front of him had suggested something that he had yet to take into consideration. And it bugged him that he didn't come up with the idea first. How could a hooker come up with that?

"Okay, very well then. You don't have to charge me for the swallowing: that was my pleasure." She stated simply, before winking at him once again.

She bent over so she could pick up her jacket, and before you knew it she was already dressed. House looked at her suspiciously.

"Yeah, for some reason I doubt that." But he took his wallet out and paid her anyway.

She gladly received the money and without adding anything else, she headed out the door. House, on the other hand, remained still in his spot, meditating. His mind was being bugged by two things: how could a 21-year-old give such good blowjobs, and also swallow at the end, and how could a hooker have any medical knowledge, and even worse, how could she have come up with something he did not?

The world is a curious case.

**Hope you enjoyed the reading!**


	2. Chapter 2

Wearing his regular jeans, a pair of sneakers, and just a dark blue tee-shirt under his somewhat formal jacket, House walked in his office, his team already waiting anxiously. He dropped his backpack on his chair and walked towards the white board only to see that it was already written.

"What took you so long to get here?" Cameron asked rather suspicious of his behaviour earlier on the phone.

"Who wrote on my board?" And just like most cases, he simply ignored her.

"I did, is it that big of a deal? We had to write the symptoms down so we could figure out what's wrong with her. It's your fault you didn't show up earlier." A pissed voice replied back to him, once again coming from Cameron. The other two men were looking down, avoiding both Cameron and House's look, since they didn't want to get involved in this little argument.

House was care-free. He was preparing his coffee without any reason to worry. But he wouldn't let her get away so easily.

"Ouch, someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed. Me on the other hand, oh I slept like a baby." He mocked her. But he didn't even let her justify her behaviour, in spite of her wish to do just so, he just went on. "Did you figure out what's wrong with her? 'Cause my guess is that you have, since you obviously have the time to give me a lecture about being late."

Cameron took back her seat, not daring to say anything else. House looked at the board and as he was studying it, Chase explained what had been going.

"Her pain started just in one of her knees a few years ago and ever since that moment it has expanded to the rest of the extremities, as well as her back. She can barely stand on her feet and if she succeeds in doing that, she can't walk."

"Okay, so pain in the joints. Did she respond to the calcium we gave her? And what about that little husband of hers?" He asked, knowing for sure by now that this was more than just a deficiency of calcium. He wasn't paying that much attention, because up until now there was nothing new, although he couldn't stop thinking of what Kat told him. She couldn't be right, could she?

"So far there were no improvements. And the husband is perfectly healthy. He used to be an athlete up until six years ago." Foreman mentioned, while he kept looking over the patient's chart.

"Did you go and look around the house?"

"No, we didn't assume there was any reason to." After a long absence and silence, Cameron finally spoke. "There's nothing that would indicate—" but she was once again interrupted by the most polite doctor.

"Oh my! She speaks!" House admired her voice, sarcastically of course, before finally ending the meeting. "The Aussie and the dark one, you go check the house."

"For what?" Both of them asked curiously, not knowing what their boss was thinking.

"Bring me anything that may suggest parasites, toxic chemicals or even heavy metals." He finally revealed his theory. But what the three of them didn't know was that it actually didn't belong to him. He hated to admit that he was actually following a lead that a random prostitute offered him.

"Infection. That makes sense, although there were no signs of anything viral." Foreman argued.

"I don't care, just do it anyway. And Cameron, you go take another blood test, and this time, make sure to look for a complete metabolic panel or a CBC differential." The two men were already on their way out, leaving their lab coats on their chairs, as they followed House's orders.

"But Foreman told you it's not neurological."

"Seriously, what happened? Why so grouchy today? If I didn't know you secretly had a crush on me, I'd almost think that you hated me and wanted to kill me."

"For the millionth time, I am over you. No need to worry about that."

"I'm not, but you obviously are trying your best to prove me wrong. Just run, little grasshopper, and do the tests."

So far, they got no leads whatsoever. His team, and not even himself, could think of anything better. They were going on a hunch that a hooker gave him. Either something was happening to him, or that girl really had some skills. He decided on the spot that he needed to see her again.

He knew what he had to do, call once again and request a girl. But in order to do so, he had to get back to his house. He wasn't going to call a hooker to come in at the hospital. But then again, that was actually a good idea for him to annoy Cuddy. He kept that in mind, you know, for future reference.

And just like fate would have it, Cuddy's voice yelled from across the hall at him, as he was trying to escape out the front door. He growled in annoyance, still not stopping from limping towards the exit.

"House! What do you think you're doing leaving like this? You've got clinic hours to do. You're two weeks behind."

"Sure, no problem. Just give them to Cameron. She'll be glad to cure the helpless patients." He finally stopped and turned around to face her.

"You just got here twenty minutes ago and now you're leaving? What's happening?" Cuddy asked, while raising an eyebrow suspiciously. "I know you're lazy, but usually you hide with your Reuben sandwich near a coma patient."

"I forgot my Vicodin at home. I can't work without it. Now mommy can I please leave?"

"You can get another one from the pharmacy in here."

"True, but I have really grown fond of that particular bottle that awaits me home. It's so lonely without me." He replied ironically, as he started walking again.

"Be back here in an hour."

"Okay mommy!" He whined before finally becoming free. He took out his phone, doing just as he had planned. He called for Kat at his place. House got on his bike and drove towards his home. When he got there, he went and looked inside one of his closets for another helmet. He had no idea how this whole discussion would evolve, since he didn't know exactly what he was supposed to say or what her reaction would be.

But when he heard those three knocks, this time actually sounding familiar, instead of feeling even more nervous, he actually became a little bit calmer, assuming that there was no way this could go wrong. After all, he was asking a prostitute to come and work for him on this case. Not a big deal, right?

Opening the door, his eyes were met by the same image: a long leather jacket, the same coloured red hair and the same piercing green eyes. Not even the mischievous smile faded away.

"Couldn't get enough me, eh?" Kat asked kinkily, before stepping inside.

"We need to talk." House stated simply, his eyes focusing this time on her reactions, more than her body. He showed her way in, while she was looking strangely at him, not knowing what to make out of all this.

"But I thought prostitutes weren't paid to talk." She replied back, still smiling, although she wasn't sure why exactly she was smiling. Her hands already went to unbutton her jacket, just to test his reaction, but she never got to the second button, since House's cane pointed at her hands, setting them apart. He sighed.

"True, but that was before I found out they had some secret medical skill hidden deep inside of them."

The girl looked confused. She didn't know exactly where he was heading with this conversation. A feeling of uncertainty could be felt roaming in her body, actually for the first time she has ever started working as a call girl. She needed to push the limit a little, just to see how serious he was.

"You know what else could be found deep inside of me?" She winked kinkily, as her body inched closely towards him, not before her tongue darted out and licked across his cheek. House's blue eyes stared into nothingness, trying to keep himself from feeling aroused by her gestures. It took him a huge effort, to push her away.

"I'm serious. You think I usually like to do this? Have chitchats with prostitutes?" House explained looking at her, by now him being the one confused in regards to the other.

"Well first of all, if you really want to have a conversation with me, you'd better start treating me like a person. You've been overusing the word 'prostitute'."

By this moment, Kat was a completely different person. Her entire attitude changed. Her eyes, although being still expressive, lost that theatrical approach she had up until that point. Her fleshy, round lips did not pale in colour, but they became more rigid, trying to show a rather distance between them two. But at the same time, she took a seat on his couch, the same couch she sucked him whole, as she put a leg over the other and crossed her hands.

"Well I'd have started the actual conversation a long time ago, if you hadn't been acting like one." House replied impulsively, but still making an effort in not calling her names. "Sorry. Can we move on now?" He instantly apologised, which was completely unlike him, as he also took a seat next to her. Not too close, not too distant either.

"So, was I really right?" The girl finally asked, acting as if she had forgotten all about what happened before that moment.

"I don't know for sure yet, but my team's checking your theory at this very moment. But for what is worth, what you said was the only lead we have now."

"Sooo… I helped you." She pointed out the blunt truth, feeling ecstatic by her realisation. House, on the other hand, said nothing to approve her words, instead he just looked at her, intrigued by this new Kat he was being introduced to.

"How did you come up with that?"

"You'd be surprised how often I do it. This is what I usually think of whenever I, you know, do my job. It keeps me distracted from all the unnecessary details, but still allows me to be good at what I do. Everything I notice anatomically at one of my clients, I study and rehearse it in my head."

She watched him just to make sure he was actually paying attention to her explanations, because House's eyes, although fixed upon her own eyes, seemed to be drifting in a different place. She felt the need to add something else. "It was just a pure coincidence that while I was pleasing you, I was also eavesdropping at what your little mignons were debating."

"Are you a doctor as well?"

"Oh come on, you don't look like the type who asks irrelevant questions just to make the other more comfortable. I'm sure you have that figured out already."

House chuckled, nodding at her words. She seemed smart enough and challenging enough for him to actually have a normal conversation. "You're right. You're 21, so you can't possibly be a doctor. Yet. My best guess would be that you're studying medicine, since you have too much of an interest in this medical stuff for this to be just a curiosity. You also have the knowledge for it."

"That's right. Anything else, doctor?" Kat asked ironically, flashing him an honest smile. She still wasn't sure where he was trying to get to with all of this, but for the moment she was enjoying the discussion. Better than what she's used to doing every day, anyways.

"Then why prostitution?" House put it bluntly, wishing to test her reaction. For the first time since they sat on the couch, her eyes drifted away from his. He knew he had touched a sensitive spot. Was she going to bite the bait?

"My turn to ask questions now." She eventually said, her gaze returning upon his old, broken and unshaven figure. "What exactly do you want with me? Since we have clearly established that you're not here for sex anymore."

It was his turn to stay silent and meditate for a while. His gray blue eyes stared at the floor, while he tapped the cane against it, the beat it was making probably sounding repetitive and annoying. But not to Kat. She studied him closely, measuring every inch of his body, that until he finally snapped out of that state.

"I want you to work with me." House's words echoed probably inside both of their minds. She couldn't possibly believe his words. "You're obviously not qualified to give medical opinion, which is why I wish to name you my assistant. I'd like you to come with me to the hospital and help with this case, but this case only."

"So no more sex for money?" She asked, even though ironically, acting as if she wasn't even a bit shocked to hear such a proposal. He smiled: he didn't do that very often, she assumed.

"Not for a while, at least, no."

"Fine, I'll do it because it sounds entertaining. And I'll be given a chance to do something I don't normally do."

"You'll get paid when we solve this case."

"But first, we need to go at my place to change. I don't think you'd like to introduce me to your team while I'm wearing just lingerie."

House hesitated for a moment, as if imagining that scene. He instantly chuckled and so did she, as she figured out his thoughts. She patted him on the shoulder before finally getting up.

"And whom do I have the pleasure to make business with?" Kat asked curiously, although she knew very well his family name was House. She extended her right hand, not only as a sign to introduce themselves but also to help him get up.

"Gregory House."

"Catherine Asha."

They shook hands, both looking intently at the other, almost wishing to guess what each was thinking. They stood still for a moment, enjoying the moment that until they left his house and went to start the engine.


	3. Chapter 3

"Here, take this." House told her as he passed her one of his helmets. He fixed his cane into the special support, and with a little bit of effort he took his seat on the motorbike.

She caught the helmet in her hands and shortly after put it on her head, her long red hair still falling on her shoulders effortlessly. Eventually she got on the bike as well. Her hands went around his waist, not being afraid to hold onto him entirely, while her chin rested against his right shoulder, her eyes fixed upon the road.

"Where to now?" He asked already getting in line with the other cars.

Catherine gave him the address. But it wasn't exactly the right one. She wanted him to park a few blocks away from where she actually lived. She wasn't exactly sure why she'd want to keep it a secret from him. It was probably because she was too embarrassed to admit the fact that she had no real place to live. Everything that she owned could be found in the brothel she was working for. It was true, there were no clients coming over; it was just what she had been offered, which is why it felt rather shameful.

When they got to the street given, House stopped the engine and looked at her as she arranged her long jacket. He looked around to notice where exactly could she be living. It was a rather crowded area in New Jersey, fact which meant that the apartments here would be rather expensive. He concluded that she was most likely well-off, but then again why would she have to get into prostitution in the first place?

She looked up at him and stated simply. "Wait right here, I'll be back in 10." And with that she inched hurriedly towards an emptier street that was unnoticeable for House. His eyes watched her figure distance further and further away, and it wasn't long before he realised that she was hiding something from him. Everybody lies.

A sudden ache pierced his entire being. His eyebrows furrowed and he groaned to himself. He assumed it was the pain that echoed from his leg but he had just taken Vicodin half an hour before they got there. He named the feeling he was getting accommodated with "instinct". He had no actual reason to do anything, but something pushed him off the bike's seat and made him grab his cane and follow Catherine.

Just a few steps behind her, he kept pursuing her track that until she drove him into a darker alley, almost abandoned-like. Place where she disappeared behind a rusty door. He looked up at the dirty windows and decided to wait. He figured it all out on the spot. This was all getting a bit out of hand. Did he feel pity for this girl? That was completely unlike him. It couldn't be that, could it? He was most surely intrigued by the character and found no other way to get her attention. He hated the fact that she had a certain effect upon his actions. No one had that power upon him.

When she opened the door, her eyes met his. She gasped in surprise, feeling startled by his presence. He, on the other hand, was stunned by this new Catherine lying before him.

"Y-You followed me, huh?" She asked suspiciously, trying to avoid his eyes.

"Well I had to make sure you wouldn't run along with your pimp, right?"

He joked around, ignoring how surprisingly formal she looked. Her beautiful hair was tightly arranged in a round bun behind her head, as she wore a simple white shirt that shaped itself softly according to the curves of her body, a dark-blue coloured skirt followed after while the semi-transparent stockings glided down to a pair of red high-heeled shoes. This was not Kat. This was Catherine Asha.

"Why would I be running with him? You haven't paid me yet." She retorted to his joke with a slight giggle. "Shall we then?"

"Right." The doctor said simply. As much as he tried, though, the following words could not help from slipping out of his mouth. "I take it that you don't have a place of your own, then."

Catherine hesitated for a moment, her head looking down. "That's right. This is where us, prostitutes, live. This is our brothel."

"Care to detail a bit?" They walked along the crowded street, people looking at them strangely. What was he doing with a prostitute on a street; he kept assuming that they would think like that. But whenever he looked back at her, he realised that she looked nothing like that. Then he started wondering how the people around them might be appalled by the fact that such a fashionable young woman would have anything to do with such an old guy like him, so chaotically dressed. Now he wasn't starting to care, was he?

They got on the motorbike again, their helmets matching. Once again, her hands went around his waist and chin over his shoulder. But this time he took more time to feel her chest press against his back, how her legs spread in order to have an attempt at sitting comfortable. It was only after he had taken notice of such details did he actually started riding towards the hospital.

Despite House's slight insistence, the girl never responded. It wasn't as if she didn't trust him; she felt rather ashamed about whining about her own life story. They soon reached the hospital with neither of them saying a word. He reached for his cane, resting his entire weight upon it as he led the way. Catherine didn't feel awkward surrounded by the silence, no, not at all. That was not what was bothering her. It was the feeling she used to have long before, one that she had almost completely forgotten about. It reminded her of childhood, the moment she last felt in such way: her first day of school.

She… was feeling nervous. The girl walked right behind him, looking at the tall and imposing building in front of her. And just as they entered, she asked on a low tone:

"Don't you think I should be wearing a lab coat?"

House turned around to look at her, not before pressing the elevator button with the help of his cane. Still meditating silently, he studied her figure, finally getting some sense that he could begin to read her more easily.

"Nope. Only real doctors get to wear those." He replied eventually, not wishing to admit how great she actually looked.

"Then why aren't you wearing any?"

"I am: it's just an invisible one. You know, for the true badass doctors."

With a sort of chuckle from his side and a giggle from hers, they entered the elevator. By the time they reached the corresponding floor, every doctor and nurse was looking strangle at both of them. Damn, gossip travelled fast. But they didn't care. They arrived in his office, place where he threw his backpack, with their two helmets inside, and shortly after went inside the conference room.

"Who's she?" Foreman asked in a heartbeat, despite the fact that all three of them took their time to admire the fresh and beautiful character that appeared before their eyes. Okay… not all three, just the two men. Cameron was yet to know how exactly to feel.

"Hello again to you too, Foreman." House replied, acting annoyed by his impoliteness. "Ladies and gentlemen, more like lady and gentlemen; I give you…" his voice all enthusiastic, "Catherine Asha."

"Doctor? I didn't hear you mentioning she was a doctor." Chase went barging in a hurry, so that he could make his presence noticed.

"Well aren't you the observant one?" House continued his teasing, this time moving onto a different victim.

"That's because I am not one." Catherine spoke her first words, revealing her calm, yet confident and imposing voice, while her green eyes studied them all.

"She is my new assistant." House interfered, wishing to keep this under his control. "She will be… assisting this case, sharing her thoughts with us."

"Allison Cameron, it's really nice to meet you." The female doctor finally introduced herself, getting up and extending a hand, while she flashed an excited smile. "This is Dr. Robert Chase," she mentioned while pointing at the fair-blond Aussie, "and that is Dr. Eric Foreman," she added as he nodded in agreement. "It's good to have another woman around here; it can get difficult with three men sometimes, me being the only woman."

The red-haired shook her hand firmly. "But surely this is not a war of the sexes, is it now?" She asked curiously, at the other woman's remark.

Foreman and Chase chuckled under their breaths, both of them giving House a sneaky little look. It was perfectly clear that they already liked her. But he, on the other hand, just furrowed his brows.

"Ha-ha! Good one," he acted all annoyed, "now can we all get back to the really fun stuff?" The boss ordered trying to act as indifferent towards Catherine as he usually was with the other three.

The all took their seats. "So, what do we got?" House finally asked, wishing to be updated on the latest news.

"Their house is clean. We've looked everywhere, there is no way this is environmental, and their place is spotless." Foreman explained what he and Chase had discovered during their little adventure.

"Oh, I wouldn't say that." House stated, convinced by the fact that everybody lied, which meant there had to be something that his two apprentices had missed.

"House, it's true. We've looked everywhere for everything: there were no secret stashes, their fridge has nothing rotten or expired, there's barely any dust in the house." Chase cared to detail his colleague's words.

Catherine, although having an idea, decided to stay quiet for a little longer in order for her to see how things actually occurred around here. She needed to know how to respond to their challenges. Soon, Cameron followed.

"The tests came back negative. Again." She stated trying to look calm, even though she was beginning to feel a bit worried about this entire situation. "But there was something wrong with her when I went to take her blood."

There followed a short silence. "At first, she could barely concentrate on what I was doing. Her gaze was never fixed upon anything, always looking elsewhere. But then, when I stuck the needle she became all angry and cranky. She started fidgeting, could barely stand still."

"So… temper flare-ups, inability to concentrate, short attention span, and meanness or irritability." House shortened her explanation in another list of possible symptoms.

"Sounds neurological to me." Foreman shared his own opinion.

"Well of course the neurologist would say that!" House continued angrily, since there was no actual knowing of what was happening with the patient.

"We should do an MRI." Foreman pursued his own theory.

"Sure, if you want to waste our time." House counteracted, rolling his eyes in annoyance. But then he looked at Catherine, admiring how she looked at every single given detail on the patient's medical file.

"Newbie, don't you have anything to add?"

"What about the food?"

"What about it?" Cameron and Chase both asked at once.

"Well, the house was clean, like you mentioned, so there was no actual reason for you to test the food? But what if it was being contaminated with something? Firstly, what kind of food does she eat? And secondly, is there any way for the food to have been poisoned?" Catherine finally explained her theory.

"Maybe, the husband's poisoning her." Catherine's thoughts were being word out by House, knowing that she had yet the courage to make herself be taken seriously.

"Yeah, right. As if he would have any reason to." Cameron took the couple's side, defending them. True love prevails.

"Also, this could look like an allergic reaction." The red-haired added another theory.

"To what?" Chase asked curiously.

"Could be the food poison, if there's any. But my second guess…" She paused, as her eyes glanced over at House to ask for his permission. House rested against his cane, watching the four of them, before he finally nodded.

"You gave her calcium, right? She might have an allergic reaction to that. Behavioural deficits, cognitive and perceptual disorders could be symptoms to that."

All the other doctors in the room stood quietly, looking at her. Cameron wondered how she knew about the calcium. A bit intimidated, the girl couldn't keep her eyes upon them, which is why she moved her gaze back towards him. House took his time.

"Ask her husband about what they eat and do an MRI, just for Foreman's pleasure. When that doesn't show anything, which will happen, come back to the office. Don't take her off the calcium yet."

The three doctors nodded, got up and were ready to leave, while Catherine remained in her seat, not knowing what to do. Her theory wasn't good enough? Or did he want her to stand up for her point of view? House's voice was heard once again.

"Foreman, take the newbie with you to the MRI, and Chase and Cameron you go talk to her husband."

Catherine got up as well, giving one final look to her supposedly new boss. He was very well aware of her insisting look, but decided to ignore it only because they would have blown their cover if he did so. He assumed it was suspicious enough the fact that he had brought a complete stranger in to work with him. The last thing he needed was to exchange accomplice looks with her.

"What are you waiting for, Asha? Go!" He ordered, his gray eyes looking palely cold.

She didn't say a word, because she knew that it was part of the act, precisely why she did not mind his rough behaviour. She nodded silently and followed Foreman.


	4. Chapter 4

The patient was carefully being laid onto the MRI board, while it began moving inside the huge surrounding magnet. Foreman and Asha were both sitting behind the glass wall, paying attention to the monitors. Foreman leaned slightly over the microphone and spoke after pressing the button.

"Mrs. Sears, we'd like you to stand still for a few minutes, so that we can get a perfect capture of the brain."

"Okay, I'll try." The woman responded simply, trying not to sound so scared.

Meanwhile, behind those glass walls:

"So…" Foreman began, his eyes narrowing for the first time upon the new figure that stood on his left, admiring the scanning. She tried as much as possible not to reveal her awe, since after all, this was the first time she attended a medical procedure. But hearing his voice, she turned around and smiled at him softly.

"I assume this is the part where you start asking personal questions, right?"

"How come House brought you here to work with us?" He continued, smiling back at her remark. Already, his impressions have been made.

"I would say that the two of us are friends. But then, House isn't the type to have many friends, probably has just one at most, so you wouldn't believe me, hm?" The girl replied, her eyes going back and forth from Foreman to the screen.

"That's pretty much how things work around House. But you also don't seem to know about his only friend, Wilson: which means you don't know him for long." Foreman detailed, while studying the picture the MRI was giving. For now, there was nothing to be found. "So, what are you to him?"

Catherine remained silent for a while. Perhaps she had blown a bit of her cover just now. But she wouldn't let him notice that. She looked at him, and so did he, wishing to notice her reaction, moment when she answered simply and calmly.

"A friend."

"Uhm… are the walls supposed to be moving?" Suddenly the patient's voice could be heard shivering.

"Mrs. Sears, is everything alright?" Foreman asked through the microphone.

"I want to get out of here. Now." She cried out for help.

"Just a little longer, Mrs. Sears."

But she started fidgeting, could barely stand still. She was getting distracted again, just like Cameron described. Foreman kept on looking at the screen, struggling desperately to find something, anything. He wouldn't give up, just like House usually acts, but Catherine interfered, when she heard the frightened sounds that came from the patient.

"There's nothing on the MRI. We've got to get her out of there." She stated firmly, stopping the MRI in an instant as she got up from her chair and went to help her get up. Foreman sighed and rolled his eyes. Just who exactly is she and what makes her thinks she can do whatever she wants?

"Can you stand, Mrs.?" Catherine hurried and went to hold her hand, as the patient's body shivered, barely getting off the board she was currently lying on. Her unsteady feet managed to settle against the cold floor, and even made a few steps. This seemed good, as Foreman walked in as well, watching her.

"So, the calcium is working after all. Seems you were wrong." He pointed out, priding himself in proving her the contrary.

Catherine ignored him, not letting herself get bothered by his words, as she studied the lady more closely. It was then when she noticed that she was walking wobbly, dizzily, as if she was drunk.

"The room's shifting back and forth!" Cheryl Atkinson noticed while she walked slowly some more. "My head aches. Can you give me something for the pain, please?"

The girl said nothing more. Foreman interfered. "Of course, just let us get you back to your room." And with that he called for a nurse with a wheelchair. He wouldn't let her walk all the way back. With the help of the nurse, he managed to settle her in the wheelchair, afterwards starting to push her around the hospital halls, with Asha behind him.

When they reached her room, Chase and Cameron had just finished talking with her husband. He, concerned, rushed towards her beloved wife and went holding her fragile little hand. A nurse came and helped her get back in her bed. The three doctors, along with Asha, went outside, walking towards House's office to reveal the further discoveries. Chase couldn't keep his mouth shut.

"How do you know House, mind me asking?"

"Give it up, Chase. Already tried and she has her lips sealed." Foreman explained, looking at his colleagues. Catherine, on the other hand, said nothing, letting them speculate all they wanted.

"But it's unlike House to bring assistants to supervise our medical care, unless…" Chase continued his theory, only to make a long pause, his eyes staring in blank. Everyone stopped their pace to look at him anxiously. "Unless you're either an undercover inspector or you're about to replace one of us."

Catherine laughed silently. "Oh come on, you possibly can't think that, can you? He already told you that I'm not a doctor. I am simply assisting, nothing more." She tried calming them, because if she didn't, she felt as if they would all assault her in the near future.

"This means you're sleeping with him." Cameron finally spoke, sounding cold, bitter. This was a completely different person in comparison to how she acted when they first met.

Asha could almost feel jealousy in her tone. She looked at the female doctor, her smile fading shortly, before glancing at Chase that looked down. She tried joking around, deciding to ignore what she had just discovered. "Is that what he does with the girls he sleeps with? Names them assistants and shows them off around the hospital?"

"Well, it's the only explanation!" Cameron insisted, not paying attention to the fact that Catherine's remark made both men chuckle. "How did you know about the calcium then?" She begged to have a reaction from the other girl's side.

Catherine looked at her, raising an eyebrow. "I read it on the patient's chart."

"I haven't written it down yet. This means you were with him when we called him, and judging by the noises he was making, it's obvious that you're sleeping with him."

Asha remained silent. Everyone else around her began to raise an interest, wondering what she might come up with next. Cameron was winning this argument, and she couldn't let that.

"He informed me about the patient's medical history while we were in the elevator, coming up towards the office. Your affirmation lacks reasoning and justification. I'm not sleeping with House. But I can't say the same thing about you and Dr. Chase over here." Okay… perhaps she pushed the limit a bit too much, but judging by the reaction of all three of them, she knew she had hit jackpot.

And for the same reason, she dared go further. "Also, my guess is that you're only doing that to make House notice you, judging by your jealous reaction to the assumption that I'm sleeping with him."

"I do not like House. I'm over him."

Cameron's confidence faded, not saying anything more. Chase looked at Asha surprised, as if she were reading his mind. This, once again, boosted her confidence.

"Could be true, but you admit to having liked him once before. Which means that Chase is more concerned about the fact that you really are just sleeping with him to make House jealous."

And with that, she turned around and started walking towards their destination. The doctors couldn't just stand still and started following in her steps. Soon, they walked in the room, House resting his back against the table where he prepared his coffee. With his red mug in his hands, his eyes were studying closely the white board that until Catherine walked in with a smile, while everyone else looked grumpy, unsettled. He knew something was up; what he didn't know was if it had anything to do with the patient or with them four.

"She's experiencing vertigo and a mild headache." Catherine explained what she and Foreman had just witnessed in the MRI room, before letting the medical file fall against the glass table.

"But she walked, which means that the calcium is working." Foreman reminded her of her mistaken theory, explaining House how he was right. "You were wrong, Asha."

"What did the MRI reveal?" House asked, his look moving from within the mug, towards the two of them almost arguing.

"It was inconclusive." Foreman admitted, shaking his head hopelessly. House chuckled victoriously.

"How can an MRI be inconclusive?" Cameron asked suspiciously.

"It wasn't inconclusive, the MRI showed nothing." Catherine explained, hoping she wasn't making any mistakes.

"It was inconclusive because the patient couldn't stay still anymore. And because you interrupted it before we could get a hold of anything valuable."

"No, it didn't show anything because there is nothing there. You were just desperate to find something. It's not neurological." Catherine stood up, her tone although sounding feisty, was nothing close to being angry. House watched her, trying to hold in a proud grin: she was finally coming around.

"Chase, Cameron what did the husband say?" House continued acting as if he noticed nothing in the fiery conversation Asha and Foreman had.

"Both of them eat extremely healthy. They barely eat meat, always on salads, fruits and vegetables. Lots of water and always from a fresh source. They don't smoke and never did drugs." Chase informed, short and to the point, by this time Asha taking her seat back.

"That's what the husband told you. Of course he won't admit poisoning her food." Catherine was unstoppable, but House closing his eyes and biting his lip made her realise that she was going to get burnt. She gulped hard for the upcoming moment.

"Oh yeah, the husband's to blame. Didn't you see how desperate he was to hold her when you brought her back to the room? Surely that's the proper behaviour for one who poisons his loved ones." Cameron took Chase's side, completely crashing each and every single theory Asha came up with.

"Kids, play nice." House finally interfered, scolding them ironically, after that, taking a few sips of his coffee. Reaching for his Vicodin bottle in his pocket, he took the last pill and swallowed it dry. Catherine couldn't look at him in the eyes, not after feeling as if she had disappointed him. The three doctors felt like victors.

"It's not neurological, like I predicted. The MRI was just a waste of time. Gee, thanks, Foreman." House's voiced felt so profound, that everybody listened carefully.

"It revealed that the calcium treatment is working." Foreman defended himself.

"Not necessarily. Vertigos and headaches can still be signs of allergies." House backed Catherine's theory up, fact which made her raise her head from the pavement. "But it's not from the calcium." He continued, shaking his head, as if feeling slightly sorry for her.

Cameron puffed in annoyance. "Look at you. You've never felt sorry for anyone in your life. You two are obviously together."

Catherine looked at House, and House at Catherine. In their minds, their first meeting was flashing back, reminding them of how they 'were dating'. House looked then back at Cameron.

"Keep her on calcium. We have nothing else to prove that it isn't a calcium deficiency. Take her off the morphine, though, and give her aspirin for the headaches." He gave his new orders, ignoring Cameron's comment, that until he looked back at Catherine. "Did you tell them yet?"

Asha felt startled by his question. He couldn't be serious, could he? No, she was certain that this was just another one of his games, to annoy the doctors and this time, he needed her help in order to succeed. She figured all that out by the slight tremble of his lips that longed desperately to smirk. Everyone else failed to notice that, as they were more concentrated on finding out what the origin of their relationship was.

"I assumed we'd tell them together when the time felt appropriate." She joined in the game.

"What are you guys talking about?" Chase asked, dying of curiosity. Cameron felt even more nervous and angry.

"We're getting married!" House stated excited, with big blue eyes. Foreman rolled his eyes, smiling, knowing by now that he was just playing with Cameron. Catherine bit her lower lip, admitting to herself the fact that he was one hilarious guy.

"No, you're not." Cameron's words, even though struggling to sound confident and reassuring, were actually heard murmuring, lacking the firmness that Catherine owned in her own tone.

"Why of course we are." Asha supported his teasing, as she got up from her seat and dusted her shirt.

"Now, while you guys know what you have to do, Catherine and me are going home to make sweet and passionate love. Let's go, sweetheart." House said, grabbing his backpack and throwing it over his shoulder, while in his right hand he held strongly his flaming cane. And with his left arm extended, he invited his red-haired to grab it and walk away together.

"With pleasure, honey-bum." She ended, gladly accepting his arms, both of them exiting the conference room.

As soon as they were out, they knew they had to pass the glass walls, knowing that all three of them were watching closely. Cameron was unsure what to make out of all this. Foreman and Chase both comforted her, telling her that House was just messing with her. After all, where were the wedding rings?

When they were out of sight, more precisely in the elevator, just the two of them, they both started chuckling. House was thrilled to have an accomplice in his teasing.

"She's so into you. But you already know that." Asha pointed out with an evil grin on her lips. House watched her intently, studying her every detail in the moment she was smiling.

"Oh no, a double threat at stating the obvious competition." He replied ironically. Catherine ignored him, not minding his little mischief. She knew that he was doing that only as a safety margin, only to keep people from getting to know his true self. And he feared that she was actually beginning to do that.

"Although… don't ever call me sweetheart again." Catherine's voice became all serious, her green eyes piercing him with a threatening look. It was all part of the act; they were having just too much fun.

"It was a bit of an exaggeration, wasn't it?" House said, thinking of Cameron's reaction to that word. But then, he looked back at her, with the same serious look. "Don't ever call me honey-bum. That's just wrong."

Catherine laughed softly, her voice loud and clear, and for a slight moment it had almost reached happiness. The doors of the elevator opened and they were walking towards the parking space. She nodded at his remark and with a last breath she spoke.

"Deal."


	5. Chapter 5

The soft purr of the engine finally stopped. House took his helmet off, as he turned his body slightly to the side, so he could watch her. His eyes instantly fixed upon her exposed thighs, since the skirt was forced to roll up against them in order for her to spread her legs and sit somewhat comfortably on the bike's seat. It took him quite the effort to move his gaze back upon her face, when it was finally revealed by her taking her helmet off as well. But just as fast she got off the bike and arranged her attire.

"I guess I'll see you tomorrow, then. Thanks for a lovely first day." Catherine's first words since they exited the elevator.

He had driven her back to the flat where she lived, if you could say that. Once again, he could not believe the dump she called home. And it may have been because of that particular reason, or just because he wanted something more, that he actually considered taking her home with him. It was because of these thoughts that were swarming in his mind that he seemed lost. This made Asha a little confused.

"House, is everything alright?"

"What if you came and lived at my place? You know, until we solve the case," his thoughts finally turning into words. He leant a bit more closely, wishing to catch every glimpse of her reaction.

"You can't be serious, can you?" Her voice, rather startled, but not taken by surprise, has never felt more beautiful to House's ears. It described her perfectly: the perfect combination between self-assurance and a slight doubt in regards to the people around her.

"Why not? This way we can go to work together, so I don't have to drive here to come and pick you up." He continued to explain his reasoning, almost starting to get nervous about her response.

"Are you sure? I mean, you're not the type to bring in a prostitute and give her shelter and comfort. Hell, you're not even the type to make such invitations to anyone."

"I'm also not the type to bring a medicine student to come work with me at work, yet here we are. I think we're past the point of hooker-client relationship." He tried lighting up the atmosphere, and he seemed to have succeeded since she flickered one of the smallest smiles.

"Then, let me ask you this, in what kind of a relationship are we?" She took a step closer to him, her green eyes basking in the infinite blue of his own.

House watched her for a moment. "I help you, you help me. I let you sleep at my place; you help me with the diagnosis." His low voice gave a hint of intimacy between them two.

"Hah! The great doctor Gregory House needs my help! Never thought I'd be hearing this." Catherine raised her tone, biting at her lower lip, excited by the fact that she had caught him off guard.

"Take it or leave it, baby." House let the joke flow along, as he winked at her.

"Oh, wouldn't miss it for the world." She admitted, taking a few steps back. "Just let me get some things and announce that I won't be showing up for a few days." And with that, her heels turning around, she entered the building.

He remained still, by now starting to daydream. What on earth was he thinking? This was the complete opposite of his usual behaviour, and yet he had let it take control over him: over his thoughts, words and actions. It was probably because of the Vicodin or more likely the lack of it. And just as he was reminded that he didn't have any more left, his leg instantly started hurting. He groaned, while placing a hand on the place where his scar was supposed to hide.

Catherine came out shortly, with a rucksack behind her back, tight jeans, red sneakers, a yellow sleeveless top, and over it a black leather jacket with spikes. The hair was by now freed from the tight bun and its long wavy curls jumped at every step she took. This image before him resembled too much with what he looked like, which is why she felt the need to justify herself due to his constant staring.

"The lingerie is my hooker outfit, the white shirt and skirt are for business, hence the costume for your hospital, and this… this is how I usually dress when I go to college."

"Which one is the real you?" He asked, ignoring the little noise that bugged him in the back of his mind, the one that shouted 'you are gorgeous!'

"Hmm, good question." The girl pondered for a while, as she got back up on the bike, adjusting her helmet. "I think it's a combination of all three."

"What did you tell them?" He changed the topic, finally starting the engine. He knew that if they started to talk about themselves, things might get a little awkward.

"Oh, that. I just announced that I'd be leaving with one of my clients for a couple of days. I said he paid extra just to take me with him on a business trip."

"Not bad." House said, making his engine purr at him playing with the acceleration. "Off we go on our business trip then!" And so they drove away.

With the keys in his hands, he failed at aiming the point of his door key into the lock. Damned be his pain, he cursed under his breath. But actually, he was feeling rather... anxious. He didn't know for sure why, since she wasn't the type to judge, and not only that, she has also been in his house already. So what's there to worry about?

As soon as they entered, Catherine's eyes fixed upon the clock that ticked against the wall. She threw her bag on the couch and hurried toward the television. House raised an eyebrow suspiciously.

"Oh good! It's 8.45. We've just made it in time for the match." She exclaimed eager to finally sit down and relax after such a tiring day. She never expected to feel so exhausted after only one day walking around the hospital. Perhaps it shouldn't, but it definitely felt as much more difficult job than to sell her body for money.

"You like football?" House asked, pretending he didn't hear the enthusiasm in her voice when it came to soccer.

"Of course, won't you join me? Tonight's Real Madrid against Barcelona, right?"

He felt startled. It wasn't the first time this girl had surprised him, which is why he assumed there shouldn't be any other surprises coming along. Boy was he wrong. This just kept getting better and better. Surely there had to be some trick in the middle. She must have been mentally ill, or something. He looked up, almost as if being ready to believe in a deity if this miracle was actually happening before him. Catherine didn't mind him, since she was already settled on the couch, with her eyes glued to the screen.

"Um... sure. Let me just make some popcorn."

"I already ordered a large pizza and a six-beer pack, if that's alright with you. It's on me."

And judging by the doorbell ringing from outside the street, their ordered had just arrived. She turned her body around, as she looked over her shoulder and smiled at him. He was left speechless, and House was never like that. He wished to take a few steps back so he could open the door, but the pain in his leg prevented him from moving for a few short moments. Catherine got up immediately.

"I'll go get it. You go sit. Rest."

He nodded at her half-command and limped towards the couch. When she had returned with the huge carton pizza box in her hand and the beers piled over it, his legs were already resting on the table that lied between the TV and the couch.

She put the pizza on the table, revealing House's favourite kind: Diavolla. She offered him a beer and he gladly accepted it. Oh, he could get used to this. She cracked hers open and raised it in thin air, as if making a toast, before she took a big healthy sip.

"Cheers!" He followed shortly after.

"Would you mind if I took of my shoes and got on the couch?"

"Feel free to do anything." House said simply, his eyes by now being drawn in by the game, not paying that much attention to her, nor his words.

She didn't say another word, just took her sneakers off and crossed her legs in a position that resembled the lotus, only much more relaxed. The surprise wasn't as big, though, when they discovered they were both rooting for the same team. The game failed to reach their expectations, since they were both yelling and booing at the screen in front of them, but that didn't matter. They seemed to have fun. House's occasional groans made it clear to her that he was beginning to be unable to ignore the pain, already noticing beads of sweat across his temples and redness around his eyes. That until someone knocked at the door.

"If you've got Vicodin, come in. Otherwise, piss off." House yelled in order to make himself heard across the loud volume, knowing that it was Wilson who stood behind the door, judging by his knock.

Wilson hesitated for a moment, before turning the handle and entering his apartment. And what he saw was something beyond unusual. The two were chugging beer and eating slimy slices of pizza as they passionately watched how the football match uncoiled in front of them. His jaw literally dropped.

"Oh god, this can't be happening. Are you seriously getting married, House?" Wilson shouted, struggling to make himself understood.

Catherine turned around. "You must be Wilson. It's nice to meet you, I'm Catherine." She explained shortly, before resuming to her game.

"Jimmy!" House exclaimed cheerfully. Completely unlike him, unless he was being sarcastic. "Who denounced me?"

"Cameron. Actually Cameron complained to Cuddy about you bringing a girl, an actual woman, with you at the office and then announcing everyone that you two are engaged. And then Cuddy asked me if I knew anything about this."

Both House and Catherine gave each other an accomplice look and began chuckling together. Wilson was even more confused.

"Well, are you?" Wilson demanded to know, by now the match having ended, ruining their mood.

"Don't be silly, Jimmy, we just said that to tease Cameron." House explained, struggling to get up. He walked with the help of his cane towards his friend.

"Thank God!" Wilson breathed relieved.

"What? You don't believe there can be a Mrs. House out there in the world for me?" House pouted ironically, before walking towards his bedroom, suggesting Wilson to do the same.

Catherine watched them both disappear and for a moment remained still in her seat and stared blankly at the commercials. The bedroom door slammed shut, leaving her to her interpretations. Perhaps he didn't really want her there? But otherwise why would have he suggested that in the first place? She decided to ignore any of her thoughts and feelings at that moment, since she convinced herself that there weren't any. She got up from her seat and started cleaning up the table and the couch.

Meanwhile, inside House's bedroom:

"What the hell happened to you?" Wilson tried to keep his voice down, so that the girl wouldn't hear them.

"What? Am I not allowed to bring girls at my own place?" He growled annoyed by the scolding tone he was hearing from Wilson.

"You do, but they're usually hookers!"

"So far, the pattern hasn't been broken." House shrugged, acting careless.

"What?" Wilson yelled, stupefied by his best friend's judgement. Catherine heard his voice, but didn't pay that much attention. "You mean you've brought a prostitute in the hospital with you?" This time, almost whispering.

"Hey, you're mean! Hookers have souls, too." He joked around, trying to piss him even more off.

"I don't get you on this one, House. What are you after?"

"She gives really good blowjobs." He admitted, avoiding the actual truth, after having to fist his hand and rest it against the wall, so that he could remain on his feet. The pain was almost beginning to feel unbearable.

"So? She's a prostitute. You can pay her to do that as many times you want. You don't tag her along wherever you go and then let her stay at your place just because you hope she's going to give you BJ's for free."

After a long pause of almost glaring the hell out of Wilson, House sighed annoyed. "She's the one who gave me the first idea for the diagnosis on my current case. Imagine that, a hooker." He explained, rolling his eyes. "So I brought her along to see what she's got. And bringing her in was just a random decision I made. I wouldn't just let her rot in her brothel."

"Yeah, that sounds completely like you. At least, is she any good? I mean, she looks awfully young for her to be a doctor. Younger than Cameron, actually."

"She's... attending med school."

"Great." Wilson pointed out sarcastically. "Then why does she sell her body?"

"I haven't figured that out yet. But she's really good at it, the medical part I mean, given the fact that she's in her third year."

"Why are you defending her? You never stand up for anyone, not even me! Let alone hookers. Unless..." Wilson dilated his pupils, in utter shock. His mouth opened widely, only to mimic even more the surprise.

"Oh cut the crap, Wilson! Don't give me that loo—" but he didn't have the chance to finish, Wilson interrupting him.

"Oh my god! You like her. Admit it!" He exclaimed out loud, convinced by his findings.

"Shh! Do you really want to screw this up? She's behind that door, you know!"

"Oh my god! This is even worse than I thought. You wouldn't be ashamed of this if it weren't true. You like _like_ her."

"I'm intrigued by her. It's not the same thing."

"It's the same thing to you!"

"I just want to see what's behind all that mystery she's surrounded by. Nothing more."

"Does she feel the same way?" Wilson asked, ignoring House's futile attempts to hide his real intentions and feelings.

House shook his head in denial. "So far, she hasn't given any signs of anything else but curiosity in the medical department."

"Well good luck with whatever you plan on doing. The great House might have just met his match." Wilson ended the conversation as he opened the door, crossing the hall and wishing to leave.

"Hey Wilson! Did you bring me any Vicodin?"

When Wilson went back into the living room, Catherine was lying on the couch, already arranged in order to resemble a bed, with a book in her hands, her eyes glued to it. She didn't even seem that interested in the men's discussion, only raised an eyebrow suspiciously. Wilson stopped, turned around and spotted House that rested against the doorjamb, seeming hopeless. Maybe she was there only for the medicine.

"You didn't say anything about Vicodin."

"I yelled before you entered that if you didn't have my drugs there's no point in you entering. Thanks for wasting my time for nothing." House growled annoyed, his eyes red with anger as the sweat dripped off his temples. "Remember, there's no reason to be ashamed of you wetting the bed when you have nightmares about your ex-wives." Revenge. Sweet revenge, one that apparently made Catherine chuckle and finally leave the book alone.

"He's joking." Wilson felt the need to explain his friend's behaviour.

"I'm sure he is." The girl replied, her lips smiling. "Which is why I laughed."

"Well then, have a pleasant evening. It was nice meeting you."

"Likewise." She ended, as Wilson reached for the door.

"You owe me some Vicodin, Jimmy!" House yelled before hearing the door close, as his gaze moved soon upon the figure that was lying on his couch.

Such a beautiful view. One that he felt he couldn't possibly reach. And that feeling alone frustrated even more than the agonising pain that pierced his entire being. What exactly was he going to do about that?


	6. Chapter 6

Catherine watched House silently. Her smile faded shortly after Wilson's leaving, and simply studied his figure. The same, big, round, blue eyes were now glued onto her. She noticed his wrinkles across his forehead due to him furrowing his brows, wishing to mask his curiosity towards her. His almost gray hair was ruffled, showing his carelessness in regards to his looks. And slowly, her eyes moved towards his beard, which intrigued her more than he would ever know, followed by his thin, pink, and pursed lips. Confused by her persistence, House turned around, and closed the door behind him, without saying a word.

The girl got up, shrugged nonchalantly and went to search in her bag for her pyjamas. Actually, it wasn't exactly that. She removed all of her clothes in a hurry, not knowing when he might return, and dressed her body with a lavender satin night dress, with thin braces, a v-cleavage, that ended above her knees. When he returned, she was back on the couch, with the book in her hands. He struggled walking barefooted towards her, trying not to reveal his heavy pants, wearing a white large T-shirt and a pair of dark-blue shorts.

"I've got the same book, only the 2008 version of it. _Medicine A-Z _from 1995 is far better structured than the crap they gave us at the university." Catherine's voice was firstly heard, while her fingers played with the corner of her current page.

House nodded, frowning. "Are you naked underneath that nightie of yours?" He asked simply, trying to hide a crooked smile.

"Wouldn't you like to know?" The girl responded to his tease, putting the book aside on the table, looking straight at him with a mischievous look. House chuckled gladly.

"Well then, is there anything else I can bring you? Cause if not, I'm going to bed." He explained, by now slightly avoiding her look. He wasn't supposed to do anything. He ignored every little thing that bugged his mind, trying to block out the pain.

"Actually, would it be alright if I had a smoke in here?"

"You're asking a man full of vices if you're allowed to unleash your addiction? Sure, go ahead."

"It's not really an addiction."

"That's what I told them too. Yet no one believes me. I wonder why." House joked around, rolling his eyes ironically.

"Really, it's not. I only smoke on special occasions." She motivated her actions, as she got up and searched for her pack and lighter in her jacket pocket.

"Is this a special occasion?" He asked, raising an eyebrow suspiciously. What exactly was she trying to say?

"Somehow, yeah." She avoided his wish to detail, since she knew very well that when she smoked, it was usually because she was feeling nervous. The smoking calmed her, made her forget about all her worries, set her loose. She lit up one cigarette and rested back on the couch, against the pillow. "Is your leg alright?" She finally asked, giving a sneaky look at the place where his shorts hid the scar. She knew it was there, remembering how he didn't let her take his pants off earlier that day.

"I'll be fine. I just need some sleep." He admitted, ready to turn around and leave. But the image of her smoking felt even more appealing than before. The fact alone that he had no idea how to read her made him go mad. But the pain concurred.

She knew all of this: the fact that the pain was killing him, that he yearned for something more, and that he wouldn't do anything more about it. And yet, she did not insist. "Good night, then," her soft words soothing his pain.

She resumed her smoking, as well as her reading, as he got back in bed. But things didn't seem to work as they were supposed to. Catherine could hear him fidgeting under the sheets, could hear his grunts that revealed nothing but pain. His curses could be heard, just as well as his violent reactions, feeling how hard his fists punched the wall. She tried ignoring him, but eventually, her decision was inevitable. She got up, walked towards his room, and when she got in, the lights were on, finding him resting against the wall, with a pillow behind his back, and his legs resting on the bed. He was panting heavily and his desperate eyes seemed startled by her presence there. The least she could do was to try and make him feel better.

"Take off your pants," she ordered.

"If you want to sleep with me, you're going to have to pay me." His voice, low, almost growling, could still be joking around. Perhaps he wasn't in that much pain after all.

"House, I mean it. Take off your pants so I can give you a massage." She explained, while taking a seat on the bed next to him. Her eyes followed the pain he showed.

"I need Vicodin. You think your magic little hands would solve what only drugs can do?" House asked annoyed, setting a hand over his scar defensively.

"There's no harm in trying. And you shouldn't be ashamed of that scar, trust me, I won't judge you. I'll go get the massage oil."

She got up, went to search for her magic bottle and when she returned, she found him in his black boxers. She approached him silently, once again taking her seat next to him, as she saw for the first time the deformed scar that seemed to eat his entire thigh up. He looked away, not being able to watch her reaction: it could only be either repulsion, or pity, and he wished none of those.

"It's beautiful..." She whispered fascinated, two of her soft fingers tracing softly over it.

"No, it's not. You don't have to say that to make me feel bet—"

"It's everything you are. It describes you perfectly: your pain, your fears, your dreams. Why wouldn't it be beautiful?" She questioned, more likely herself, on a low tone, as if not wishing to wake anybody up. She put a few drops of her oil on her palms, an instant essence of eucalypt intoxicating the room, before resting the palms against his thigh, slowly starting to rub against it.

House eventually returned to watch her, as he bit his lip at the pain provoked by her touch. "So, tell me. How did the whole hooker thing happen?" He asked, starting to regain his self-assurance while watching her.

"It's really not that of an interesting story," she admitted, her eyes looking down at his wound, while her hands palpated the aching area. "Trust me; you wouldn't want to hear it."

"Trust me, I do."

"Why don't you tell me what you have figured out so far? After that, I'll follow in and complete your story." She provoked him, flashing him a smile.

After a while, he accepted the challenge. "You're not from here. Judging by the slight accent you're tried o so hard to hide, you're from the UK, Ireland probably. I assume you came here to run away from whatever it was back there. Also, you whored yourself after being admitted to college, not the other way around. Money issues, I bet."

Catherine looked up from his leg only to gaze at his figure. She wasn't that surprised, actually felt much more confident after finding what he thought of her. She knew he could to more than that, but appreciated the fact that he was taking her lightly.

"I'm Scottish, actually. Have no parents, both deceased. And before you ask, no, I'm not depressive. I ran away with my high school sweetheart here, as he was offered a job. I entered college, certainly knowing that this is what I wanted to do. But my boyfriend at that time got himself fired, we ran out of money. I tried working two, even three jobs at a time but it wasn't enough to pay for my studies. Which is why I ended up in huge debts to the university. It was then when my boyfriend suggested I started having sex for money, so that I could pay."

"Ouch."

"Hah, yeah. Of course I got mad, feeling disrespected for even suggesting such thing. I instantly broke the whole thing off, but at a second thought, I figured that there is no other job that could earn me the enough money without whoring myself. Remaining without a place to live, I ended up in the brothel. From that on, everything has been a constant swing between med school and prostitution."

The girl shared her story effortlessly, without seeming too affected by how her life turned out to be. Her hands were massaging thoroughly, making sure to relax his muscles and sooth the pain, while her thumb occasionally caressed his scar. It seemed to be working, as she judged by the lack of sweat across his entire body, by his eyes suddenly becoming calmer and by the fact that he stopped from panting.

"What an idiot!" House expressed his resentment, while Catherine looked at him doubtfully. "How could he be that stupid to let you go? I mean, you give the best blowjobs ever; you can't just let that pass you by." He puffed annoyed, rolling his eyes. "Seriously, your oral sex could possibly bring world peace. You should get an award or something."

She watched him curiously, obviously feeling better. Her silent, honest laugh filled her heart with joy. No one ever put it like that before, and it truly made her feel confident of her own strengths again. Her face while laughing, or chuckling made House lighten up, almost making him smile as well.

"I guess you're right. What a bloody fool indeed!" She kid as well, while her hands stopping from massaging his leg by now. The only thing she was doing now was to trace her fingers softly across his thigh, while watching him. "How are you feeling now?"

House looked down at his leg, and then back at her. "I admit nothing." He continued his teasing, making her smile again.

"Any other questions you'd like to ask before I let you rest?"

"Just one, actually." He admitted, while his right hand moved up slowly, trying not to scare her. Her green eyes widened staring at him, and her body froze in her spot when he caressed her cheek, before moving his hand to her hair, his finger playing with one of her curls. "Is the colour real? Cause then you'd be a perfect match." He whispered on a low tone, inching a bit closer to her face, studying her reactions.

She said nothing for a while, and did nothing either. "A match for what? Red-hair transplant?" It was amazing how she still managed to joke in the situation they were in. Her hot breath splashed across his lips as she chuckled, not knowing that she was a perfect match for his dream girl.

"Don't ruin the moment with medical terms." House growled annoyed, yet still not leaving the sight of her. His words were honest, he truly didn't want this moment to end, but he noticed the hesitation in her eyes. He dared push the boundaries a little, leaning his head closer, as they glued their foreheads.

But she just had to break away. "I should really go and let you get some sleep." Her sighing voice seemed to long for the continuity of that moment, but she also felt as if she couldn't let herself get carried away. She got up from the side of the bed, arranged her clothes, and gave him one last look as he started back at her confused, before she finally walked away.

"This is my natural colour." She stated softly giving him one of the smallest smiles, and closed the door to his bedroom.

House thought for a moment of her. Of her voice, of her hair and eyes, before he could finally smile. Perhaps this wasn't as hopeless as he assumed it would be. Even though he didn't get any action that night, he felt as if he had regained hope, which was a major improvement to his behaviour. Gazing at his watch, which showed that it was past midnight, he decided he would actually get some sleep, since the pain had completely vanished. Thanks to her healing touch.

Catherine finally laid her body under the sheets and stared in blank at the ceiling. Her head seemed to sink into the pillow, while her thoughts sank into an ocean of confusion, fear and even uncertainty... but there were still traces of curiosity that made her bite her lip, as if she wished to punish herself.

She was very well aware of the fact that she wouldn't be getting any sleep that night, just like all the other nights. It was futile to close her eyes and beg for her unconscious to take her away from that couch, that house, that man. Her insomnia would prevent her from forgetting about all that happen, actually making her to think about all of this. She sighed annoyed by her own self, and lit up another cigarette, as she searched in his drawers for a bottle of alcohol. Anything to make her fade away.


	7. Chapter 7

Her delicate fingers traced along the white keyboards of the piano. It was still some time after two o'clock at night, and yet she sat in front of the beautiful, black piano that was lying in the room, waiting patiently to be touched by a human hand. The smooth surface shined softly, while with her back set straight and with her eyelids closed, she focused upon the notes that the ivory keyboards released, this way composing a sorrow tune. She could not sleep and although she was very well aware of the possibility of waking him, who slept restfully in the other room, the temptation was far too great in order for her to be able to resist it.

But other silent steps could be heard in the living room, ones she failed to hear, for she was too focused upon the melody she was interpreting. His body was now behind her, as she was standing on a chair. His body leaned a bit forward, so that his lips could press slightly against her ear, only after his fingers played with her red curls, setting them aside. She was not startled by his presence, she just kept on playing.

"You know, I never let anyone touch my piano." His voice whispering to her, as his breath sent chills down her spine.

"There's always a first time." She replied with the same low, sly tone, ignoring how her body was starting to feel at the sight of his actions. "Should I stop?" She continued talking, in spite of her melody never emptying the walls of the house.

"No, you're doing fine. Just... don't screw up the notes." He warned her.

His dry lips started then to move from her right ear down to her neck, tracing small, shivering kisses across it, while the tip of his tongue wetted her skin. Her eyes remained closed, while her teeth sank into her lower lip, struggling desperately to maintain the rhythm of the song. But when she felt his teeth scratch at her skin, her head instinctively tilted to the left side, giving him more space This allowed her hand to tremble over the keyboard, two false notes scratching at the back of their minds.

"First mistake..." He continued, by now having broken the bond between his lips and her skin, as his hand moved in front of her chest, tracing with his fingers soft circles down from her collar bone to where they met the satin material. She gasped in surprise, feeling how his hot, passionate breath splashed across her body, before she felt his hand softly cover her right breast, and giving it a firm squeeze. She drily gulped, at the way her hardened nipple felt like piercing through her nightgown at the feeling of his fingers playing with it. Once again, her hands, wishing to grab onto something so she could soothe the exciting pain, pressed the wrong key.

"..Second..." She gasped aloud at the tone of his voice that seemed much rougher now, more imperious and overbearing, as if he were going to punish her for her mistakes. His chin rubbed against her neck as he, with widened eyes, unlike her, dared to get even closer so that his chest pressed against her back. The delicate, yet it almost felt savage, touch of his beard made her extremities instantly cold, as well as her groin vibrate in expectance. Almost as if reading her body language, his hand continued its journey down her body, as he let it slide under the lavender nightdress, his powerful hand grabbing at her thigh, slowly moving closer to its calling. The tune kept itself in pace, while it still could, as her entire being was starting to ache in ecstasy. When his fingers touched her lips, they could feel the warmth and wetness that awaited them. It was futile of her to still try and concentrate on the melody, this time her hands falling hard against the keyboard, ending the notes with a bang.

"Last and final one." He growled too aroused by the moment, as his hands pulled away from under her dress and grabbed her by the waist, picking her up and turning her around to face him. Her lips were parted, so that her heavy breath could relax her, as she finally opened her eyes to gaze at the man in front of him. And what a man, she thought. There was a short moment when they stared at each other, soon after letting their primary instinct take control over their actions.

He pushed the chair aside, only to have her picked up, with spread legs, and placed her over the piano. They didn't kiss, as there was no time for that. He hovered over her, a wet and passionate mouth devouring her neck, while her hands went through his hair, ruffling it even more than it was already. She puffed her chest in front of him, arching her back, as he pressed himself closer to her body. Her feet were now resting against the black and white keyboards, bringing out chaotic arrangements, which seemed to describe her perfectly.

From his hair, her hands moved to his clothing, pulling teasingly at it, wishing to remove it. He ignored her desires, only listening to his, as he pulled up her dress, his arousal already giving signs of domination against her entrance. The boxers were the only thing standing in their way. His nose played in between her breasts, while his hands tore the upper side of nightie apart, only for her small, round breasts to face freedom, release. Her dry mouth let out powerful gasps, making it harder for her to temper her panting. He sucked roughly one of her nipples, while his hands tucked down his boxers.

His massive erection teased her entrance, getting used with the dripping wet that almost begged for him to complete her. Her hands went around his neck, pulling him even closer as his hands were all over her breasts: squeezing, pulling, and rubbing. He forced himself inside of her with a deep first thrust, not allowing her to get accommodated with his size. Her head tilted back as her mouth released her first, loud, agonized moan. Her legs tapped against the board of the piano once more before they felt the urge to wrap against his waist, and tighten desperately. His face buried in the pleasure of pleasing her, his body gluing against her sweating one, as he went back and forth, with each thrust pushing himself even deeper into her. Her lips were parted, warm and wet cum starting to surround his throbbing cock, as she was trying to get used to his size.

Her hands went under his tee-shirt, as her nails find way to dig into his skin. Meanwhile, his own hands played against her back, slowly moving down so that they would grab her cheeks and give them a tight squeeze. This made her moan aloud once more, as he increased his pace, moving faster and filling her with his member, as she felt closer and closer to the climax. His deep groans mixed with her loud moans made them even more passionate, while her legs let go of him and fell once again on the piano, music echoing. Both of them letting themselves go. Entirely. With one last grunt from his side, they reached absolute release, as she screamed 'Greg!' while reaching her orgasm. His forehead let itself rest against her shoulder, as their sweats mixed and their heavy pants intertwined.

"I think we got ourselves a symphony here..." After a long while of heavy breathing, he finally whispered on a deep voice, as he flashed a smile.

...Then, a sudden gasp came from Catherine's voice as she opened her eyes wide, only to have her face the ceiling. She was sweating hard, as she got up from the couch, trying to calm herself down. Her hand was in between her legs, aimed at her crotch, as she looked around desperately. The bourbon was lying on the table along with an empty glass and an almost empty packet of cigarettes. Oh good, it was only a dream. She sighed relieved at her realisation, although rather embarrassed by the fact that she was feeling wet after a fantasy with House. She relaxed her breathing and looked at the clock, only to see it was somewhere after two o'clock. It was then when she saw House's figure resting against the wall, watching her with a dazzled look. He himself tried as well to temper his panting, as he didn't wish to reveal how wet his shirt was from the sweating. At his presence, Catherine almost jumped from her seat.

"Is there something wrong?" She asked silently, trying to avoid what had just happened. "You can't sleep?"

"You woke me up." He accused her on a serious tone.

"I'm sorry; it was not my intention to do so." She admitted, avoiding his look.

"You had me worried there for a moment. You were all fidgeting on the couch, moving from one side to the other, and made a lot of noises."

"Oh..." She paused for a moment to look at him, study his figure that until her eyes landed on his boxers that seemed almost too tight on him. It was then when she realised that he was having an erection. She managed to notice it, no matter how hard he had tried to hide it. "I was having a nightmare, once again, I do apologise."

House nodded, his blue eyes not being able to move away from her. That lavender colour seemed now all wrinkled, and yet still made her look ravishing. Her messy hair, her lost eyes, everything intrigued him even more. But still, he said nothing.

"Did I say anything while I was asleep? Did I do anything?" She dared asked, horrified by what the answer might be.

"I wouldn't know for sure. I just got here when you suddenly got up."

"Okay then."

"I see you've found also my secret stash of alcohol. You're good at going through people's stuff."

"Does it bother you? Sorry, but I assumed you wouldn't mi—" She tried making it up to him, because she had never felt so uncomfortable, so embarrassed, so exposed before. It didn't take a careful eye to notice what had just occurred there, on his couch, which is why she hid her reddening cheeks away from him.

"No, it's fine, really. When I said feel free to do anything, I meant it." He interrupted her, almost ready to leave. "It's just that..."

"What?" She asked eager, as if wishing to keep him there longer.

"It's amazing how many things we've got in common. I mean, this is usually the same and only way I can actually get some sleep. I need to knock myself out with booze. And I don't know, I just didn't expect that from you."

The girl smiled, finally. She was a little ashamed of her actions, as in drinking so that she could get some rest, but she was also glad that he was the one able to understand her. She nodded gladly at his remark. "You feel more relaxed, carefree." She pointed out simply.

"I do, thanks to you. I actually fell asleep without having to go to our little friend, bourbon. Can't remember the last time that happened, actually."

"Hah! You admitted that what I did really paid off. Caught ya." She teased him, while her finger pointed at him.

He parted his lips unexpectedly. Then frowned and glared her, him being now the one exposed. "Shut up." He joked around, rolling his eyes, finally his back leaving the cold wall behind him. "Go get some more rest, little grasshopper." He told her, on a protective tone. "Tomorrow's another big day for you."

"Oh really? How's that?" Catherine asked curiously, raising an eyebrow.

"I've sort of decided to take you with me to clinic hours." House admitted. "But that's all I'm telling you; tomorrow you'll get the entire surprise."

"Sounds interesting," before she winked at him, eager.

"Good night, grasshopper." House ended, already walking towards his bedroom.

"G'night, Greg." But as soon as she spoke, another gasp left her lips. She had never called him like that before. It instantly reminded her of her dream and looked at him full of dread.

He stopped his pace, slowly looking over his shoulder at her. After a long pause, trying to decide whether or not to ask her, his words finally echoed. "You... wouldn't happen to know how to play the piano, would you?"

Catherine gulped amazed. What if he was there from the very beginning? But he couldn't have been in her dream? It wasn't as if she was describing the dream aloud as she was sleeping. She watched his eyes, trying to notice any reaction as she nodded, barely.

"As a m-matter of fact, I do."

House looked at her, managing to hide his stupefaction. There were too many things in common. Eventually, he nodded. "Very well then. Sleep tight." He ended, for real this time, closing the door of his bedroom. He looked at his messed up bed, remembering the dream that disturbed not only his body, looking back down at his erection, but also his mind. He couldn't believe himself for having fantasized about her. That was so lame of him. He rolled his eyes in annoyance, sighed heavily and went back to bed, not knowing what the future holds.

What they were both unaware of was the fact that they both had the same dream about the other, making even a tighter bondage between them than they would have ever expected.


	8. Chapter 8

When his lazy eyelashes finally open, the first thing he noticed was how the alarm clock never went off. Instead of waking him up at 7.15, it was now showing that it was past 8 o'clock. He growled annoyed before finally getting out of the bed. He didn't mind being late for work, since that was the least of his worries. He remembered last night perfectly and actually couldn't believe that he was able to sleep the whole night through. It has been a long time since he was able to do so, which is why a sense of calm, peace if you will, surrounded him that morning. He walked towards the kitchen, wishing to drink his morning coffee. In one of his cupboards, he looked for the kettle, but when he gazed over the oven, he noticed how the coffee had already been made. He poured some in one of his mugs and inched towards the living room.

When he reached in, though, his eyes were met by the pale back skin of her fragile body. Her hands were behind her back, as her fingers struggled to hook a red bra to her chest. She was too concentrated on working blindly with the piece of lingerie that she didn't seem to notice him coming in. House studied her silently. Catherine wore a matching red set, as her panties took effortlessly the round form of her ass cheeks. Her long legs were uncovered by any other material, but she studied the roundness of her thighs and the athlete shape of her calves. Her head leant backward, her face slightly facing the ceiling, as her shoulders were arched so her arms could fidget behind her, this way him taking notice of the straight, yet winding spine that once again lead him to her waist.

He sighed, trying to ignore the fact that the view was utterly breathtaking, as he inched towards her. His big hands went to touch hers, not wishing to startle her. For a slight moment, Catherine gasped, being sent shivers across her entire skin, before turning her head slightly to the right, so her eyes could face him. He didn't look at her, since he was looking down, focusing on her bra. She let her arms rest, after a tiring job, beside her body, while she let his fingers take control over her bra. As he could see better than her with what he was dealing with, he soon managed to hook it, not before arranging delicately the straps that had fallen off her shoulders. All this time, she stood breathless; trying not to make such a big deal out of this, while he tried controlling his urges that made him want to touch her, to lay his hands all over her entire body.

"Good morning." He eventually stated simply, as he took a step backward.

"Thank you for that." Catherine replied softly, as she turned her body around so she could face him properly.

"I should be thanking you for the coffee." House continued, before taking the mug off the table and put it back in his hands, taking a sip.

Catherine took her dressing gown, covering her fragile skin, as she put an end to House's fantasies. She didn't feel embarrassed by him watching her; after all she was used to curious eyes. In fact, she was longing for him to go further, push the boundaries. But that was all in her head. She smiled and nodded simply at him.

"How come the alarm didn't go off?"

"Oh, that. Yeah, I went in your room to see if you had woken up, and when I saw you sleeping so peacefully, I assumed you wouldn't want an alarm waking you up." Catherine explained, passing right by him and headed towards the kitchen. "Hope that's fine with you."

"Well, it's already been done. There's nothing I can do to change it." He commented, actually keeping his calm. If she were any other person, he would be all raging out on her, only wishing to make her feel miserable.

"You look good, like you had a restful sleep." She pointed out, before pouring herself some coffee. No sugar, no milk, just like he usually takes it as well.

House followed her, strangely not remembering the last time he felt this at ease. He felt the desire to take a day off, just so he could enjoy this peculiar state. But then he remembered what he had promised her, that he'd take her to clinic duties, so his plans were out of the question.

"I'm gonna go change. You should go dress up as well. We should be leaving in ten." He suggested, not before drinking the last mouthful of coffee, as he laid the mug on the kitchen table. He turned around and closed the door behind him.

She went to the bathroom, arranged her frizzy hair, as she dressed herself in a ruffled pale-blue shirt and a black pair of tight velvet trousers. When she got out, she went to sit down on the couch as she was putting her high-heeled shoes on. That was when he walked out in a surprisingly well-ironed shirt, with a gray jacket over it, with which the jeans matched perfectly, as well as the gray Nike trainers.

"Ready?"

"Yeah, just a second." She asked for another moment, in order for her to put two medicine books in her purse.

She then looked back at him and gave him a nod that approved of them leaving the house. After they did so, they went to his bike and rode carefree towards the hospital. And as soon as they entered his office, House, as well as Catherine, were being scanned by the curious eyes of his employees. They flashed one last smile to each other, before finally joining the rest of the team.

"Morning," Catherine said joyfully, without holding anything against them all for the other day. Their behaviour was completely justified.

"Good morning," Chase and Foreman both replied, while Cameron just sat at the glass table and watched her and House, also. Catherine took her seat next to her and smiled devilishly at her, acting as if nothing happened. That only made the female doctor burn even more inside.

"So, what happened while we were banging the shit out of each other?" House asked, rather curious indeed of the patient's well being, but still not being able to control himself from annoying the others. Catherine looked back at him and smirked. What a jerk, she thought. But that's just the way she liked him.

"The patient's getting worse." Chase started explaining, ignoring House's words.

"Care to detail?" House asked ironically.

"The pain in the joints is manifesting now with swelling as well. The headache, she says, is refusing to go away. She says she feels pressure across her forehead and heaviness in the head, which is why we increased the dosage of aspirin." Foreman continued.

"Could it be Coccidioidomycosis?" Catherine asked House, as well as the rest of the team, before taking her eyes away from the chart. House raised an eyebrow surprised that she was able to come up with such a diagnosis.

"It would explain why she refuses to eat anything. She's lost her appetite." Cameron, to her surprise, shared the same opinion as her supposedly rival. For the first time, they agreed on something.

"Yeah, but I doubt she's lost any weight since she got here." House counteracted their theory, fact which made the girls look down in disappointment. He ignored them, as he went on to the guys.

"Lyme disease." Chase suggested, without actually daring to detail his theory.

"We did a full body test, and there were no signs of a tick bite." Foreman shook his head in denial. "Besides, she hasn't been experiencing any involuntary movements. I say Acromegaly: it explains the limited joint mobility and the headache and the wrist pain she's been having when she first got here."

"Does she have excessive hair growth on her body?" Asha asked Foreman, who looked at her puzzled.

"What do you mean?"

"She's asking if she looks like a hairy Chewbacca. If she looks as if she has never heard of waxing before." House took her side, mocking the patient, fact which made Cameron to glare him coldly. "There's nothing wrong with the pituitary gland, ergo there's no hormonal growth."

"Besides, the MRI didn't show anything." Asha continued disproving Foreman's theory, who couldn't believe she had brought that issue up again. "What about Sarcoidosis?" Catherine suggested once more.

"Sure, if she's gone blind by now." House abolished her second idea once again, before rolling his eyes. "Bad idea." He insisted on being hard on her, this way being the only way to make her give her best.

"Actually, her eyes have reddened since yesterday and there's also sings of increased tear secretion. It's not blindness yet... but whatever it is, it sure is messing with the eyes. She's also nystagmus now." Cameron spoke, once again taking her side, while Asha looked at her and gave her a small smile for taking her side.

"Woah! Did you two become best friends over night?" House asked sarcastically, mimicking his surprise as he widened his eyes before them all. "Oh wait, that couldn't have happened since she was too busy pleasing me." He said, winking at her.

This made Cameron look back at Asha and glare her. Catherine, for once felt ashamed, as if she had done something wrong, since she remembered her fantasy. The guys all looked at the two girls, who seemed as if they were going to start a cat fight any minute now, House almost cheering them up in actually doing so.

"Fine, Sarcoidosis it is then. Do an X-Ray of the chest and have an ACE test done as well." House gave his orders, before walking towards the office. "We'll be in the clinic." He explains, and just as the team of doctors was on its way out, Cameron's voice was heard once again.

"Where's your cane, House?"

He stopped, before managing to enter his office and turned around. Asha, who was still in her seat, innocently sitting at the table, raised her head once again from the chart. House's eyes looked at her, as if for the first time he realised the same thing. Rather surprised, he came to the conclusion that the pain that his leg usually gave him was barely showing, as if it had faded away without any warning. And he hadn't taken any Vicodin for an entire day. He felt almost pain-free, which is why he didn't feel the need to reach for the cane in the morning, which is why he had almost stopped limping ever since they left the house. And it was all thanks to her crazy idea of a massage. He stood there, dead in his tracks, and stared at the girl in front of him. And once again, this time without intention, though, he managed to make Cameron annoyed.

"I forgot it at home." After a long and debatable silence, he finally spoke, lying about everything that had truly happened. The team nodded, as House faked a limping walk to the desk in his office, before they finally exited.

Catherine watched him through the glass wall. She eventually got up and inched towards him. He was searching for something in his drawers, which is why it took him a while to notice her presence. When she finally spoke, he ended his search.

"What are you looking for?"

"My Vicodin. I could swear I had a bottle somewhere around here."

"Do you really need it? I mean, does your leg truly started to hurt again or you just need it to keep the act on?"

When he finally had the yellow bottle with the white cap in his hands, he felt once again helpless in front of her. His eyes were glued onto her figure, as he sighed and finally shook his head.

"It doesn't hurt at all. Which is why there must be something wrong with it. With me." He explained his desperate act of pursuing taking the pills, as he was unable to admit that he feared how she could have such a positive impact on her. She was the one who was able to make him better.

"There's nothing wrong with you. And it's not like the leg is cured just from a simple massage. The pain will come back and then you can have another massage." She explained, standing straight in front of him, without daring to move closer.

"What did you do to me?" He yelled out loud before fisting a punch against the table. He was boiling mad, but it wasn't due to the pain. It all had to do with the thoughts that were beginning to bug him more and more.

The girl, rather startled at first, didn't know how exactly to react. "I just told you. I gave you a massage, nothing more." Although her pose was nothing but fearless, she could feel how her legs were trembling in the sight of the unknown, as she hoped not to lose balance on her heels.

Her eyes almost begged him to stay away from the pills, and he seemed to understand perfectly what she was trying to suggest. House didn't say another word. He finally got up from his seat, putting the plastic bottle back in its drawer, as he walked right pass her, heading for the hall.

"What are you waiting for, grasshopper? Let's go!" He ordered, as the boss he was supposed to be, and she shortly followed him, acting like the employee she was supposed to be. They both knew this was getting beyond their control. They were perfectly aware of the fact that they weren't just co-workers and that something was starting to intensify between them, but that was not what was bothering either of them.

The simple thought of this possibly ending at any moment, therefore setting them on separate paths, was what filled them with dread.


	9. Chapter 9

On the nurses' desk there was a huge pile of red files that awaited a special someone: House. He growled annoyed by the fact that he actually had to do clinic hours. The girl, on the other hand, stared surprised at how many patients were actually waiting for him. He grabbed the first one and walked, without any rush, to Exam Room no.1. Just before they entered, he turned around so he could explain.

"This is going to be boring. But fortunately I've got you to make it entertaining."

"Oh? How so?" She asked excited about the whole thing.

"I took some sheets of paper from the office, and we'll both go in there, listen to the patient complain about whatever, and then we write down what we think he or she has. And then we exchange papers to see what the other thought. Got it?"

"Hmm, this looks like a challenge." She pointed out, taking her time to think of what the patient's reaction might be.

"Well duh, that's the whole purpose of this. Whoever gets more diagnosis right is the winner. And the loser has to do whatever the other suggests."

"Oh, I'm so going to kick your ass."

"Ready?" He asked one last time, just to make sure, before he finally opened the door only for them to meet with their first patient. Their detective-like eyes scanned him in an instant, trying to catch any glimpse of what might possibly become a symptom.

"I'm Dr. House, and this is my assistant, Asha." He began, without too much formality. Catherine only nodded and smiled for a second, as she took a seat in front of the patient, next to House, both of them studying closely.

"Hi, I'm Matthew Adams—"

"Yeah, yeah, we have the chart. How about we move on to the important stuff? What's bugging you?" The patient began, but was soon interrupted by the rude doctor.

He explained, but it all became inaudible, since both of them, the doctor and the assistant, already had enough to start diagnosing. The patient kept chattering about how he went out of the state, or how he ate who-knows-what, but it was nothing relevant to what they were thinking about. They understood he had a sore throat, both of them noticed the skin rash, the patient complained of a headache, and when House went closer to examine the patient, he let Catherine know that he had a fever, red swollen tonsils as well as enlarged lymph nodes in his neck.

"What's wrong with me?" The man asked afraid.

House grinned, looking provocatively at the girl next to him. He gave her a small piece of paper and a pen, as he took one as well, and both of them started writing down as fast as they could. When they were done, they hid the paper from the other one, as the girl asked.

"Ready to lose?"

"Only when you are." House replied, as they switched the papers. The patient watched them, confused, unsure of what was happening in front of his eyes.

Tonsillitis is what wrote on House's paper and Mononucleosis on hers. House chuckled slightly at her writing, before explaining. But the girl seemed just as confident, her smirk never leaving her lips.

"Do you run?" He asked, his eyes, in spite of having to focus on the patient, were actually glued onto her. The man was surprised.

"Yes, how'd you know? I actually just came here after my morning run."

Catherine's smile paled as soon as she heard his words. House was victorious.

"I win. The chills and sweats are from that, as well as the muffled, hoarse voice. You thought they were symptoms, right?" House asked her, and she nodded, admitting defeat. "I'm going to give you some antibiotics, and the swollen tonsils should be gone in a week or so." House continued, this time to the patient, as he wrote a prescription.

The man walked out of the exam room happy to know he's going to be fine. When they were left alone, he couldn't help himself from being a little cocky.

"If you're going to keep up like this, you're going to lose oh so badly."

"It's just the first patient, House. This war's not over yet." She stated simply, not minding to accept her failure, before winking at him kinkily. "You just be careful."

"Sure, sure. That's what they all say." He continued teasing her, trying to hold in a smile. "Still, you weren't far from the truth. Mono could have led to tonsillitis, so there was no harm done."

"Good thing I'm not a doctor, eh?" She joked around, before going out and inviting the next patient in.

The game went on for the rest of the morning, without a care in the world. They were enjoying the time spent together, as they actually managed to get some work done as well. This almost felt too nice. It was most likely that House had never seen so many patients for his clinic duties in a long while, and this managed to catch Cuddy's attention. She asked the nurses who was working in the clinic, because there so many patients that have been taken care of. When she found out who it was, she knew something was up. House and Catherine were currently at a tie, as they both managed to stay close to the other's score. Either he was leading, but then lost two points, letting her on the first place. When the last patient was consulted, they were surprised to see that they both wrote the same thing. So, it was a tie after all.

And as soon as the patient went out of the room, Cuddy came in. And what she found there was unexpected, to say the least. She closed the door and looked at the two of them eating sandwiches - sandwiches that Catherine had prepared for them - as they chatted without any hint of sarcasm in House's voice. Was... he getting along with someone? She raised an eyebrow suspiciously.

"What is the meaning of this?" She finally asked.

"Oh no, mommy's here! Quick, Catherine, run while you still can!" House exclaimed dramatically, before putting the sandwich away. The red-haired next to him couldn't help from chuckling.

"House, who is she?"

"She's my new fetish: red-heads in tight latex nurses costumes." He continued his teasing, before winking at her boss.

"Have you finished your clinic hours?"

"Yes, ma'am. The patient you saw leaving was the last one. But she might just as well have been the one who completed the threesome."

"I'm serious, House."

"So am I." He stated simply, this time getting serious. "She's my new assistant. I've brought her along to watch me kick-ass in diagnosing the shit out of my patients."

Catherine remained still in her spot, not imagining House ever standing up to someone. She looked rather puzzled at Cuddy, who seemed to have a distant position towards her, as her eyes looked suspiciously towards Catherine. When Cuddy swallowed hard, not knowing how to impose herself in front of them, the girl realised what was actually going on.

"House, she knows." She spoke softly, on a low tone, as from her seat she went to touch House's arm, who was standing up, almost as if wishing to protect her. The man was a bit confused, but Cuddy's outburst cleared everything up.

"You can't just ask a prostitute for medical advice, House. That's immoral, not even to mention the fact that she has absolute no knowledge of how things work around here. I don't really care what you're after in this whole mess, but I don't want her anywhere this hospital again. I'm letting her stay until you solve your current case." Cuddy made herself understood, as she crossed her arms in front of her chest, waiting for a response from him. Her body language almost felt like saying 'bring it on', for she was ready to hear the worst from him now.

"Oh come on, you can't be serious, can you? You're just punishing me for bringing a medical student here because you have nothing else to pick on. I've done my clinic duty, even more hours and better than you would ever expect, so you've got nothing to comment on. Just take an aspirin, Cuddy, so your headache will go away and you can stop being so annoying."

"You have until you solve the case." Cuddy said simply, without bothering to argue with him, before she finally walked out.

"That bastard! I'm going to kill Wilson for this." House said angrily, more likely to himself.

An uncomfortable silence settled between them two, as they were left alone in the examination room. The girl was sitting on the medicinal bed that lied in the middle of the room, as her green eyes stared into nothingness. She seemed lost, which is why House assumed that the earlier discussion made her feel unease, when in fact she didn't feel bothered whatsoever. He inched slowly towards her, without saying a word.

Catherine had her hands support her body over the side of the bed, as she waved her legs that rested above the ground. Her back was rather curved, trying to relax her muscles, so that she could relieve the tension in her body. House stood in front of her, and lowered himself to her level, so that he could look at her in the eyes. Not ever in his life had he felt so nervous about his next move, because for once, he had no guarantee of what would come of it. He was used to taking risks when it came to the patient's life, because most of the time his hunches proved right. But now, when there were his feelings involved, he was not so sure.

They were only a few inches away, his hot breath splashing over her cheeks. His fingers wished to get lost in that sea of fire. His urge to satisfy his desire made him lean even closer to her, as he wished to close the gap between them. It was only then, when she realised what was happening and finally returned from her little daydream. Her fragile hand pressed against his chest, as she whispered softly.

"House..." She began, but was shortly put to silence by his thin pink lips that glued with her fleshy red ones. But her hand pushed him away, stopping what she had been fantasising about the entire night. As much as she wished to continue what he had finally made the courage to initiate, she felt miserable for having to put an end to it. "I know what's wrong with her." She spoke finally, before looking at him, with a serious look.

"Oh." He stated simply, before pulling away from her entirely. He arranged his jacket, trying not to look as embarrassed as he truly was by his actions, before looking at her curiously. "Well, what is it? Or are you going to keep the secret all to yourself?" He asked, already coming back to his old sense.

The girl grinned confidently. "Come on, I'll tell you on the way up." She said eager to tell everyone what she had discovered. She got off the consulting bed and instantly reached to grab his hand, as she dragged him out of the exam room. He wasn't used to holding hands, and neither was she, which is why they let go of that awkward moment as soon as they were out in public. They went into the lift, before rushing to the conference room. As soon as they entered, Cameron looked at them raising an eyebrow suspiciously.

"My little grasshopper's found something!" House stated, trying not to look so eager about her discovery. Cameron, once again, looked at him stunned, but this time she felt rather jealous and hurt as well, since she was the one with that nickname. "Fly, grasshopper, fly!"

"Let me guess, it's not Sarcoidosis." Asha said immediately after she walked in the room. The three doctors stood silent, amazed.

"Yeah, how'd you know? The X-ray didn't show anything." Chase said simply, as he watched how House rested against the coffee board, looking almost as if he was lost in his thoughts.

"And the ACE test came back negative." Foreman added.

"That's because it's not Sarcoidosis." The girl stated confidently. "She has Salicylate Intolerance." She finally revealed her great discovery, as all of them looked at her surprised. Even House was stupefied by what she had said. "It makes perfect sense. She wasn't really poisoned, but the really healthy shit she eats is filled with salicylate: apples, grapes, tomatoes, you name it. She's been harming herself all of this time. And when we gave her aspirin, there's no surprise why her condition's got worse."

Cameron got up from her seat in an instant. "I'll go take her off the aspirin right away." She announced her intention, after House finally giving his approval. "Chase and Foreman, you go talk to her and the husband about how she needs to stop eating healthy. Explain them all the details." House ordered, letting them roam free.

"Well done, little grasshopper." House began, finally letting that proud grin show off. "You've done a great job, all by yourself. You should pursue this career, if you're really that into it as you look." It was unlike him to compliment someone, or even admit that they actually were not stupid, which is why this moment needed to be done in private.

Catherine kept on smiling. It was because of her success in finding out what was wrong with the patient. It wasn't even because of the kiss, which frankly terrified the hell out of her. She hadn't been kissed in such a long time, that she actually longed for him close to her again. But now it was too late for that. Instead, she just stood there, in front of him with a big grin and a malefic look upon her face.

"What?" House asked eventually.

"You lost." She pointed out, cockily.

"What? I did not." He scoffed, denying his loss, as he took his time to realise what had just happened.

"You so did. I figured the diagnosis before you. And since it was a tie, it can only mean that I kicked your ass. And it also means you've gotta do whatever I tell you to." She continued her teasing.

"That bet was only for clinic hours. You never mentioned anything about the actual case."

"Sure, sure. Little chicken." She stuck her tongue out."Just so you know, I'll remember this."

House chuckled at how immature she was behaving now that she finally won something. It actually reminded of him, hating to lose, loving to win. It was great when you could prove someone wrong, which is why he allowed her to bask in her glory.

"You'll do great, kiddo." He finally spoke softly, on a gentle and honest tone.

After a long pause, time in which they both stared at each other, as they came to the realisation that their little adventure was over, the girl finally dared to end this. Neither of them could accept that this had finally come to an end.

"Well, we should probably head back so I can pick up the stuff I left at your place."

He nodded simply. "Very well then," he ended without adding anything else. They left the hospital, got on his bike, and arrived to his home. They didn't exchange too many words this entire time. She just cleared the sofa and stuffed all of her belongings in the backpack she had with her, before asking him for one last thing: if he could drive her back to the brothel. "Of course," was his answer, trying to act as normal as he could.

When they reached in front of the block of flats, she got off the bike and watched him take off his own helmet. She gave him the helmet she used to wear on their little trips and thanked him gladly.

"This was nice, while it lasted." She admitted, with a smile on her lips, struggling not to reveal her sorrow. "Thank you for letting me take part, even a little, in the world of medicine."

"I should be the one thanking for solving the case."

"Now don't get all too romantic on me, House. It's not like you to be nice." She kid slightly, slowly taking a step backward, furthering away from him.

House chuckled, although his insides screamed after her. There was something that tempted him to stop her and make her stay. But yet he said nothing. He just watched her disappear behind the big metal door, while a familiar ache began to pierce once again all across his body. His leg started to hurt, reminding him of everything that had occurred the past couple of days.

Pain is what he was used to. And pain he did feel.


	10. Chapter 10

An entire week has passed ever since he last heard from her; ever since he saw her for the final time; since he started using Vicodin once again, and yet failed to make the pain vanish. And as much as it killed him to admit, he was actually struggling to get over what happened between him and Catherine. It was unlike House to think of someone this much. His entire life had moved on: he was still taking cases, still tortured his employees, and still had Wilson as his best friend. Although, just for a little while, he refused to speak with him for being such a complete idiot for telling Cuddy about Catherine, their friendship was hard to be put to an end. Even James had to recognize that House had changed, was not himself, ever since the girl left. Everything seemed and was supposed to be normal, except that it wasn't. Which is why he resorted to calling for a hooker: and he specifically requested Catherine... Kat, to be more exact.

When he opened the door, his disappointment could be read all over his face.

"Monika." House pointed out, still standing in front of the door entrance.

"It's been a while. I thought you had forgotten all about me." A brunette, with a dull face, one that expressed nothing, was standing in front of him, acting way too eager to please.

"Where's Cath... I mean Kat?" His voice asked, trying to sound as emotionally detached as he could.

"Oh, haven't you heard?—"

"How could have I? I don't work in a brothel." He retorted, getting annoyed by the fact that his time was being wasted.

"Yeah, well..." The prostitute rolled her eyes annoyed by his rudeness, as she decided to move on. "She got kicked out of the brothel about a week ago. She had taken a VIP client, or so she claimed, 'cause she was gone for like three days or so. And she didn't earn as much money as she was supposed to, so Jorge, our pimp, said she didn't need her anymore."

House stood dead in his tracks and instantly started daydreaming. Did he cause this? Was that VIP client him really? He assumed that the money he had left her in her purse was enough to not make her worry about duties for a while. How exactly did this happen? His hand tightened the grip over his wooden cane, feeling for once... remorse.

"But hey, I'm here so if we could—" but the girl's voice was instantly put to silence by him slamming the door in front of her.

He returned into his living room and took a seat on the very same couch that she had slept one night. He remembered his dream: the sorrowful playing piano, the lavender satin nightdress, the sweet sounds she was releasing, or at least the way he thought they would sound. He drifted away, not caring how fast time passed, because at that moment he didn't care about anything else. He had never felt so hard for anyone, or anything else before, which is why he was surprised to see his pants already tighten, after only a reminder of that fantasy. He wasn't in the mood to start jerking off and neither to watch porn. He growled annoyed and looked at the sports watch that was wrapped around his wrist: it was a few minutes before midnight. The strip club instantly came to his mind, deciding on the spot to pay it a visit, just so he could take his mind off the girl that has been tormenting him for so many days.

When he got there, in his black leather jacket, red tee-shirt and jeans that matched his black sneakers, he felt a bit dazzled by the powerful neon lights that were dancing playfully all across the club. The stage arena, if you could call it that, was currently occupied by one of the girls, who was performing her dance routine. In the front row, all the tables were occupied by horny men in suits who had mostly likely just got out from their shifts at work. He shook his head, mostly in disappointment because he actually was there, but he had to get rid of that erection of his. Why did he throw Monika out? After all, he could be getting some real action right now, instead of just getting teased by strippers who take their bras off in front of him? To the sides of the stage, there were couches, separated by thin, transparent curtains - as if they were trying to give the notion of private lounges - place where he knew he could at least get a decent lap dance.

He headed towards one of the couches that was empty and put his cane next to him, after taking a seat. A topless waitress shortly came and took his order: he asked for bourbon, his regular choice when he wished to drown his sorrow. The girl asked if he wanted a private dancer, but he shook his head, saying he'd just watch whoever was on stage for a while. She shrugged carelessly and walked away. As he was waiting for his drink to arrive, his concentration was put to an end by the DJ's voice that announced the following stripper. His eyes, as well as his attention, narrowed upon the empty stage.

"Gentlemen, let me introduce you to our very new sexy and very agile girl... Nurse Pussy Kat!" The enthusiasm on the dude's voice was more than exaggerated and almost put off House's erection, that until he saw who exactly came on stage. From a pair of red high heels and leather straps that tightened against the skin of her calves, his eyes moved up to her thighs that were barely covered by a pair of port garters that were attached to the yet unseen panties, hiding under the latex white costume, resembling a nurse's outfit. Just like in any other guy's fantasy. The tight, and most likely uncomfortable material she was wrapped in was sleeveless, as the corset almost forced her breasts to burst out. Two red crosses were drawn over the places where here nipples should be, as he dared look up even more. A red, tight collar was surrounding her neck, revealing the pulsating veins, while another cross, this time a black one, hung above her collarbone. When House finally looked at her face, he was met by the same beautiful, expressive green eyes he had so much longed for all this time. Her red pursed lips were not as sensual as he remembered them, since they were trying to help from revealing some sort of embarrassment, as she wore over her beautiful red hair a pair of cat ears. A double fetish, not bad, House thought, by now already hooked by her actual presence there.

The girl was unable to see him within the crowd, for she was blinded by just standing in the middle of the spotlights. The tune she chose for her routine had a powerful bass, one that pierced inside his body. Although the tempo felt as if it kicked with adrenaline, making it a fast beat, it was smoothened by the singer's voice that almost seemed to moan the lyrics aloud. She began by walking determinedly across the podium, reaching in front of her audience in no time, place where she stopped. From her fast pace, she instantly switched to a slow turn around, and a complete bend, this way revealing her laced thong to everyone. Just as slow, she got up, letting all of them gaze at how her ass cheeks wished to be uncovered by the tight material. She walked a few steps, so she could reach the pole bar, place where she rested her back against. Her hands went at the buttons of her outfit. She arched her back, pumping her chest up as she tore the costume off in an instant, letting it fall off the stage.

Her lips parted, acting a moan in front of everyone with her eyes closed, as her hands caressed her chest, before getting a tight grip of the metal bar. And just as her hands, her legs also wrapped around, as she rotated her fragile body in front of everybody. House was watching closely every move she made, his widely opened lips proving how stunned he was by her dance. His erection throbbed through his jeans, almost as if it wished to fill her entirely. But he had to behave, just for a little while, he promised to himself. And before anyone had the time for a warning, she turned her body upside down: her powerful hands kept her entire weight above ground, as her widely spread legs were spiralling around the metal bar, giving her permission to do one more full spin in front of everybody.

When gravity finally concurred, landing her on the floor, she crawled slowly; acting like an obedient nurse, or cat, House wasn't really paying attention to those details anymore, and when she got as close as she could to the public, she rotated her head, making a wild head bang, not before her fingers slid down from her mouth, as it was widely opened mimicking the desire of sucking someone whole, to her breasts and finally reaching behind her back. She unhooked her bra effortlessly, unlike how House remembered from that morning, but didn't get rid of it just yet.

The men in front of her reached for her thong, as they slid lots of banknotes between her skin and the elastic of her lingerie. She smirked in front of them kinkily, and gave them a wink, before she got up and turned around, walking once again slowly towards the bar. She had one hand over her breasts, making sure her bra wouldn't fall, as with the other she held onto the pole once again. She let her entire body slide slowly down, not before setting her head back, this way revealing her bare chest, as she threw the bra towards the audience.

Men were exclaiming excited by the view, for she was by now lying on the floor with her back arched against it. They were all eager to touch her, feel her up, but she was too clever for that, because just as soon as they tipped her enough, she got up from the floor, slowly swaying her hips all the way up, this way her round and fit ass cheeks teasing them once again. She did one last pirouette on the metal pole, before ending her choreography with a one lest spread of her legs, her hand reaching to touch her inner thigh, as well as her groin in front of them all.

But as soon as she walked away from the stage, all of the men aww'ed upset by the fact that she had disappeared so fast, as if they demanded an encore. House, on the other hand, was left speechless. He was panting worse than ever, and could feel his entire body sweat like the horny pig he was, not to mention the huge bulge that upset him even more. When the waitress finally returned with his drink, he looked at her and struggled to speak coherently.

"I want the girl who just was on stage to give me a lap dance. How much?"

"I'm sorry, but strippers don't usually do private dances. If you want, I can get you another girl."

"Yeah, yeah, I don't care. I want the red-head."

"Sir, you can't—"

"Listen, I can pay as much as you want. I'll pay her as if it were three lap dancers. Name your price, I don't care."

"I'll see what I can do." She ended, before sneaking into the backstage of the club.

House waited anxiously. What exactly was he doing? He knew that this was the only way to see her again, and actually speak to her, because that is what he actually wished to do. He knew he could very well approach her after the club closed, but he couldn't wait any longer. When Catherine's heels seemed to be approaching, he took a deep breath, trying to calm himself down and get back to his old self.

"I heard you had a special request for me. How can I be of help, sir?" The girl asked, her voice sounding low, seductive, as she went behind the curtains only to find lying on the couch the man who she had never expected to see again.

"Nurse Pussy Kat is a lousy name. You could have come up with something better than that." House's sarcastic tone managed to hide his desire and urges.

In spite of her surprise, Catherine didn't say a word. She faked a smile, while her hands played with her hair in front of him, slowly travelling down her neck. As she danced, swaying her body in front of him, House looked at her puzzled.

"W-What are you doing?"

"Well, as glad as I am to see you again, I can't just sit here and chitchat, because my boss is watching me from upstairs. I'm on probation time. So I've got to act like I'm doing my job." She explained, while her fingers travelled from her chest, by this time once again covered by another bra, to her belly, to her thighs, the slow and tempered movements intriguing House even more.

"Keep going." He ordered, whispering to her, having a hard time concentrating on his words.

Catherine smiled seeing him so vulnerable. "And the name wasn't my choice. The guys who hired me gave me two options." She explained, while slowly turning around, her back being now exposed to him.

"What was the other name?" House asked, as he licked at his lips tempted.

"Sugar Leatherlick." Catherine explained, before they both started chuckling at the stupidity of that name.

"Wise choice you made, then." He admitted trying to ignore the fact that although he was aroused by her moves, he still managed to have a good time around her. This was more than just lust he needed to satisfy. "So... you really are glad to see me?" He asked, reminding her of her earlier words.

The girl turned around, once again facing him, but still not stopping her slow dancing. "Well, yeah, sort of. I mean, I never imagined seeing you again."

"Then why'd you leave?" He asked seriously.

"Wasn't it obvious? You said that you'd take me on only one case, and it's not like anyone you know liked me hanging around you. Besides we had to move on with our lives."

"Since when do you care about what other people thi—" He wanted to ask, suspicious of her explanation, but was shortly interrupted by her walking on top of him. He gasped in surprise, his blue eyes looking at her green ones, both of them trying to ignore how natural it all felt. Her body moved in order for her to get on top of his, letting her spread legs fall to the sides of his body. Wearing nothing but her thong, her arousal felt the rough material of his jeans that separated her from him. She gasped in reply to the feeling of his erection between her legs.

"Oh, someone's got a boner. So fast, doctor?" She was the one to tease him, as she smirked happy to know that she was the one to cause it. She kept toying with her hair, her breasts in front of him, at the same time moving her body up and down.

"S-Shut up already." House ordered, hiding his embarrassment. He groaned in pleasure, but decided to put an end to all of his misery.

"And here I thought you were just trying to jerk off, no matter who helped you do that."

"That was my intention yeah, since I couldn't get you off my mind. But now that you're here..." He explained, his words making Catherine stop whatever she was doing.

Her smile paled immediately, as her surprised eyes stared at him, wondering if he truly meant his words. By now her hands were touching his cheeks, wishing to reach and play with his hair, as he closed the little space left between them. Kissing her, they both watched each other intently, wishing to freeze this moment. Their mouths slowly opened, allowing them to inhale the passion, while she pressed harder against him, letting her upper lip slide between his own lips. She widened her mouth, getting aroused by the roughness with which his beard reddened her cheeks, scratching at her lips. Closing their eyes, they felt how their imagination flowed. His tongue gained entrance, slipping between her teeth and mixing for the first time with her saliva and her tongue, that swirled anxiously awaiting him. They didn't move up until that moment, as if too scared to ruin the moment, but they were interrupted by a man that started yelling.

"Get out, now!" A tall, imposing figure threatened House, who was growling annoyed.

"It's okay, Dan, it's not his fault. I kissed him." The girl got off House, and backed him up as she tried explaining to her boss what had happened.

"Oh, you did this? Well then why don't you go kiss somewhere else? You know that's against the rules here: kissing clients. Which is why you're fired. Now get out of here!" He ordered pointing her the exit.

Catherine looked at him shocked. Without even glancing to the man that had just kissed, and most importantly that she had longed to kiss for so long, she went backstage so she could gather her things and dress up. When she got outside, the same man was resting against a cold wall, waiting for her.

"I hope you're happy now!" She yelled at him, as she held some of her clothes in her arms. "This is the second job I lose because of you!" She continued expressing her anger at him, not believing how unlucky she was when she was around him.

He didn't say a word. Just started walking towards her slowly, allowing her to be angry as much as she wanted. He stopped when he stood in front of her, as he looked down at her seriously. She didn't notice his actions, for she was too pissed on him. She was frowning, grunting, couldn't believe what had just happened.

"Why did you have to get into my life and turn it all upside down? I've lost the only way I could earn some money for school because I accepted your little game, and now I barely have a place to sleep at night. And when I finally started working again here, you come in and somehow manage to get me fired. What the hell do you want from me? Because I don't want to be anywhere near you!" She lectured him, her rough voice overbearing his silence that until his actions took over.

He leaned in and shut her up by pressing a soft kiss over her lips, as one of his hands buried inside her hair and the other went around her waist. Her angry eyes changed into ones that revealed surprise, not before finally calming down and accepting his embrace. She let go of her clothes, letting them fall on the pavement, as her hands went instantly around his neck, pulling him even closer. They were both glad they had finally accepted each other and discovered the other's true feelings. Both of them smiled inside the kiss, and although they wished not to put an end to their moment of passion, they were soon left out of breath.

"You don't have to go back to this shitty life. Now I can't take you back to work with me, but you could move in with me, so you can focus on your studies properly: the way that you should always have." House finally spoke his first true, selfless intentions that revealed how much he really wanted her in his life.

"And how am I going to pay for my college years if I don't work?" She asked, her hands still over his shoulders, as his held her body close to his.

"I can take care of those costs. I earn enough for both."

"I'm not sure I can live all my life on a couch," she tried hesitating for a moment, as she looked away. "And what will Wilson and everybody else think?"

"Listen, if you're trying to find excuses for this not happening just because you're scared you should know by now that I'm not the guy who easily gives up on something."

"Are you sure you want to do this? You also don't look like the guy who can commit."

"I wouldn't have brought it up if I didn't want this to happen as well." He had an answer to each of her concerns, proving how much he desired her and how much he will put up to actually have her.

After a long silence between them two, moments in which they both looked at each other intently, she finally whispered to him. "I'm running out of excuses. Let's do this!" She stated eager by how this entire crazy plan sounded.

"Finally." House scoffed happily, as he bent down to pick her clothes and shove them in his backpack. After putting it back over his shoulder, he took her hand as they began walking towards his bike.

They were headed for an unknown experience, but together, they assumed they could overcome everything.

* * *

**Soo... hi everyone! Salty Pretzel here. Are you enjoying the chapters? I surely hope so. I just wanted to let everyone know that I am not really sure whether to continue this story or not, which is why I'd like to ask you guys what you think of the story so far, and if you'd like to see more House and Catherine. Although I have some pretty solid ideas of how the plot might develop, I don't want to make it too cliche-ish (?), ergo my question to you: would you like me to go on?**

**Also, I'd like to thank everyone who left me reviews, as well as those who added my story to their stories alert, favourite stories etc. I really appreciate it, guys. You have no idea how eager I am to check my e-mail in the morning.**

**Thanks, and I hope we'll see each other soon!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hello, hello! Again. So, although it's been only one day, I have gotten your reviews and I've felt encouraged enough to write another chapter. I wrote this for all of you who waited this moment so eagerly. I decided I won't be giving up on this story any time soon, although I have started working on a separate House fanfiction recently. Really hope you have a blast with this one! ;) Who knows what will happen to House and Catherine now?**

* * *

A loud thud was heard because of House's backpack falling to the floor, as another one followed from the door which slammed shut at his push. He was far too busy placing small kissed over her neck, while at the same time unzipping his leather jacket. Catherine pushed his hands away, taking control over his undressing, her fingers already sliding underneath his tee-shirt. She longed her neck, giving him more space to play around, as he growled over her skin at the sight of her dominating. His hands travelled down her back, after having pulled through her blouse her bra that snapped against her skin. She grabbed him desperately by the material that covered his chest, as she walked backwards, being guided by him towards his bedroom. After his lips having moved to her shoulder, he finally looked back at her and stared amazed by the view. She rushed herself with a wide-opened mouth to kiss him, as his hands went under her skirt, squeezing both of her arse cheeks tightly into his palms. She gasped in surprise at the sudden touch, and instinctively dug her teeth into his lower lip. He pulled away and breathed heavily across her lips.

"Shouldn't we talk?" His voice, trying to sound rational, ruined the intense moment that made her feel extremely horny.

"What is there to talk about? Now you have the chance to do what you wanted ever since you laid eyes on me, but you won't have to pay for it." Catherine joked around, not even looking at him as she was too focused on rolling up his shirt.

He leaned his body slightly forward and raised his arms so he could help her out. "Good point." He admitted, after having established eye-contact once again, as he went back at devouring those lips of hers. Her hands wished to grab his hair, therefore pulling him even more into their kiss that until she felt the cold wooden door press harshly against her back unexpectedly. House growled annoyed, as with one hand he opened it, with small steps advancing into his room.

His hands went again surrounding her thighs, wishing to lift her up, but he felt too powerless at that moment. Catherine knew he wasn't in the condition to do such thing, because of his leg, which is why she made him turn around, his back now facing the bed as she pulled away. Her hands hovered over his pants, unbuttoning them, while he got out of his shoes, not being able to be patient any longer. He remained almost completely undressed, with only his boxers on. Him, puzzled a little, stopped not knowing what to do next. He didn't expect her to have such strong hands, for he was instantly pushed over the bed. He fell, landing soon on his elbows, his blue eyes not leaving the sight of her.

The girl looked at the view that lied before her eyes. She smirked kinkily, not being ashamed to reveal how eager she was to finally be his. He was not that athletic, but she simply loved how his bare chest looked in the dim lights that were coming from outside. She noticed the bulge that awaited her, and gave a short look at the scar that defined him. To her surprise, she felt even more aroused by that point.

She started unzipping her skirt slowly in front of him, after having escaped from the unbearable pain that the heels gave her. She swayed her hips in front of him, slowly playing with her stockings in front of him.

"Oh, this just keeps getting better and better." He whispered on a sly tone, as he revealed that pervert grin that she loved so much. He stood there, still, while his hungry eyes were fed with the real image of his fantasy.

"And you haven't even seen half of it yet." She retorted, winking at him, finally removing the hoses as well. She pulled the blouse up ever so slowly, only revealing her flat and well-worked abdomen, her small bellybutton looking as if it conquered all that terrain all by itself. Throwing the blouse on the floor as well, she remained in an unmatched set, a pair of ruffled panties that covered her ass just as much as it was needed, and a black sports bra with white stripes that cupped her breasts beautifully. Her eyes narrowed upon his hands which moved over his member, and stroked it gently.

"You're not doing this without me, are you now?" She bit her lower lip, seeing how impatient he was, since he wished to begin pleasing himself, not being able to hold it in any longer.

"Get over here." House ordered on a grouchy tone that confirmed Catherine's theory. He pulled himself closer to the bed wall, his back resting against it, as she crawled over the sheets slowly towards him.

"Don't mind me if I do." She obeyed. When she reached him, her teeth went to tuck his boxers down, pulling at them roughly. House simply stood there, mesmerized by how good she was at what she was doing. But then again, there was no surprise on that part. When his massive cock was finally set free, it sprang straight up, unable to control his urges as it throbbed nervously for her.

Catherine looked up at him and smiled kinkily, before placing a gentle kiss over its shaft. He leaned his head back, enjoying the feeling, her lips having her way up to him: small traces of saliva were felt across his stomach, his chest, his neck that until she finally climbed on top of him, her legs falling to the side. He felt the wetness through the thin material of her panties, while she gasped at the stiffness of his boner that ached to fill her in.

It was his turn to take control over the situation. He moved his legs so she could fall entirely on his lap, as he pressed his chest closer to hers. Feeling surrounded by his body, she shivered in excitement. His hands went from drowning into the red curly waves of her hair, down to her shoulders, slowly letting the straps fall off. Their bodies moved so slowly, as they stood staring at each other without daring to say a word. Her lips were parted, slow breaths escaping through them, as he studied every inch of her skin.

When he unhooked her bra, letting it fall off her breasts, she looked away, slightly embarrassed by the sudden nudity. She was used to being naked in front of men, she was used to them admiring her figure; she was used to everything they were doing at that moment. But for some reason, she felt exposed in front of the person she cared about the most. She knew how rough men could be during intercourse, as they treated her like a piece of meat they owned. But not him, not now. His hands, from her back, moved slowly to the front, his thumb caressing her stomach. Her terrified eyes watched him, and he, in order to comfort her, moved closer to her and united their lips once more. She closed her eyes, alienated by his healing caress. His hand surrounded one of her breasts, cupping it softly into his palm, as she purred into his mouth, ecstatic. He soon parted away from her, his lips travelling to her chest, place where they sucked upon her hardened nipples softly.

His fingers tore the material of her panties, setting her free of the remaining restraints she wore on her. The abundance of her warmness overruled him, since she spread her legs as widely as she could, prepared for him. House rested a hand over the cupboard drawer, reaching for a condom, but her own hand prevented him from going further.

"Please… Could we not do that?" She whispered into his ear, after having placed a kiss on his neck. "I've been using those for so long now, and I would really like to feel you fill me without anything separating us." She begged him, her hands moving from resting against her chest to touching closely his cheeks.

House watched her intently. He had never seen her so vulnerable before. For a moment he hesitated, the rational side of him wishing to take over his actions, but he eventually nodded simply, his arms surrounding her fragile being entirely, as he slid himself into herself slowly. She leaned her head to the side, as she moaned at the first time he ever gained entrance, the wetness covering his sex entirely. They stood like that for a moment, so she could get accommodated with his great size that almost seemed to tear her walls apart, before her hips finally started moving. Her arms folded together behind his neck, her breasts pressing hard against his hairy chest, as she moved her body slightly upwards, releasing his cock, only to have it inside of her once more. She had her eyes closed, but her lips were guided towards her mouth instinctively, as they glued onto each other once more. The roughness of his beard against her delicate cheeks and lips made her release sweet sounds into his mouth, as he pushed himself into her this time with a deeper thrust.

"I am yours…" Breaking away from him, she whispered slowly in response to each of his movements. She didn't dare look at him, for she had never revealed herself entirely in front of anyone before. Her cheeks were burning red, who knows because of what: his beard, her shyness, the heat of the moment.

Him, focused on his pacing, felt as if waking up from a dream at the sight of her words. "You are mine." He repeated her words, this time on a more determined tone, as if he accepted the responsibility of owning her. He growled, watching her hooked by the view. The way her lips expressed the desire exploding from inside of her, the closed eyes that seemed to set her in a distant dream, her body which seemed to be in perfect synch to his movements.

"Take my heart, I give it to you." She mumbled between breathless grunts, as she finally opened her eyes to watch his expression. She wanted to know if she were able to satisfy him. When seeing the much more than just a pleased look on his face, she felt at ease. Her hips swayed back and forth, demanding for deeper, faster impulses, as he granted her wish. His sparkling eyes were glued onto her. He himself couldn't believe she was able to speak during those moments, and even more, that he could actually listen to her. "N-now you o-owe me, all I am—Ah!" She let out her first loud moan, as it spread echoing in his bedroom, after having felt his nails dig into her bottom cheeks, reaching in for support.

Her hands went behind his head, burying it in between her breasts, his tongue licking the sweat that dripped off her skin. He could feel himself closer and closer to ejaculation, but tried to keep this on as much as he could, so he could bring her to her climax. He didn't even feel pain anymore, just pure joy. Her body was jumping over his lap, as she felt like exploding. His chin was by now resting over her shoulder, his eyes closed, holding himself from release, that until he dared to whisper the upcoming words: "I won't be leaving your side. Trust me." She finally smiled, her orgasm taking control over her entire being, her hands scratching up against his spine while his were pulling at her red hair, making her face the ceiling. They both exclaimed in ecstasy, letting go into one another, exhaling the orgasm that had been filling them both. She screamed his name aloud, while he groaned in full release. The smell of their sweats, as well as the cum mixed together, releasing the essence of their passion.

They were both panting frantically, as his sperm filled her in, his member going soft inside of her, not being able to pull away from their embrace, as they gazed to each other with exhausted faces, that until they started chuckling breathlessly together. Their foreheads glued together, feeling for the first time in a long while truly happy. They smiled inside their soft pecks, before he finally pulled out and her taking her seat next to him.

They were radiating from being too cheerful, and at the same time purely exhausted too. Her arm laid over his chest, both of them staring at the ceiling and exhaling deep breaths, before finally glancing over at the other. They once again started laughing together, not because of what happened, but because of how glad they were to have finally fulfilled what they had been longing for so long. Each of them turned to the side, their naked bodies facing, as her green eyes fixed upon her blue eyes.

There was no need for words, everything was already explained. His fingers were now tracing small circles across her shoulder, as she smiled happily. They didn't even move in order for them to cuddle; he just took her hand into his, not before finally being put to sleep by one of her smallest, softest of kisses. Together, they drifted away into what remained a restful night, filled with wishes that had come true.


	12. Chapter 12

She could feel the small, yet warm rays of sun caressing her body. She was lying on her stomach, her naked body pressing against the sheets of the bed, while she smiled happily, revealing a pleased sigh. When she opened her eyes, she found herself facing House, who was resting his head into his palm, and his eyes seemed to be glued onto her. It was true; he had woken up a while ago and couldn't bear leaving the sight of her. That angelic figure, actually sleeping peacefully next to him, still reminded him of a distant dream. He had been guiding over her, studying how her gentle breaths alienated his worries, reassuring him that she was still asleep. As she opened her eyes, House didn't feel startled at all: he simply kept a smile on his lips, as now he dared to touch her soft skin with the tip of his fingers.

"You've been stalking me this whole time?" Catherine spoke eventually, as her white teeth were shown from behind her smiling lips.

"Good morning to you too." House said softly, not minding her teasing words. "And I just wanted to check if there was something wrong." He explained himself, after pulling his bare body closer to her.

"What could possibly be wrong after last night?" She asked, raising an eyebrow suspiciously at the sight of his remark.

"Well, after we, you know, had the best sex I have ever experienced in my life, you didn't seem to want to cuddle. And I assumed from that—"

"Do you like to cuddle after sex?" Finally, she lifted her head off the pillow and glanced over at him with a curious look, not knowing what to make out of all this.

"Oh god no. I hate cuddling, but all of the women I've been with tended to go all emotional after intercourse, which is why I was surprised you didn't do it too."

Catherine chuckled. "I think so too: I hate it. And you didn't seem like the guy who enjoys petting either. After all, if we're going to keep on doing this, I might just as well be so worn out after that I won't even be able to move a muscle." She admitted, winking at him, as he chuckled at her realisation. She rolled around, by now resting on her back, as she wished to get out of bed. "I need a cigarette." She mentioned as she pulled away the blanket that covered her body up until then.

But just as she wished to lift her body up, resting it against her arms, the sudden touch of his hands stopped her. "Why? Aren't you comfortable here in bed?" House asked, almost as if begging her not to leave his side. She looked over her shoulder, trying not to blush at his request. "Of course I am. It's just that I usually have a smoke in the morning."

"I don't believe that. If you were smoking regularly you'd have your teeth yellowed by now and your gums damaged." House watched her, studying her reactions. She felt insecure, could feel how her pulse was increasing, as she seemed to hold her breath. After a short pause, he continued. "I think you feel the need to smoke every time you have reasons to be nervous."

"You're right…" She admitted, as she avoided his piercing eyes, her bangs falling over her face.

"Why would you be nervous?"

"I'm not used with waking up to someone next to me, let alone spend time with him after having slept together. I haven't done this in a while."

House, after taking a while to process her words, eventually nodded, succeeding in understanding her. His hand, already patting hers, went to hold it firmly. And with his free one, he patted the side of the bed that was empty because of her. "Come back in bed. You shouldn't feel nervous around me. Not anymore."

The girl raised her head at the sight of his words. Her eyes looked at where he pointed she should lie, as she watched him get up from a lying position, settling with his back against the king-sized bed's wooden wall. He pulled a corner of the blanket over his groin, just to seem decent, while she reached by his left side once again, resting on her right shoulder, so she could watch him at ease.

"You were right about something else, too." She whispered softly in his ear.

"Oh really? I'm right all the time, get used to it, baby." He joked, seeing how she rolled her eyes at his constant condescension. "But just out of curiosity, what was I right about?"

"That truly was _the_ greatest sex I have ever had." She confessed with a big smile on her lips. House scoffed, trying to hide his excitement.

"You mean it, or you say that to all of your clients? I wouldn't be surprised if you faked the orgasm as well."

"Shut up." Catherine laughed, as she hit his elbow slightly, telling him to stop messing around. He held in a chuckle. "It's true. I've never felt so good ever before. You made me feel so alive, I could feel every cell in my body while I reached my climax." She explained, after taking her time to point her index finger to her lips. "Not sure I can say the same thing about the kiss, though.

"What do you mean?" House asked in an instant, almost jumping from his seat, threatened by the possibility of not being able to satisfy her entirely.

"Don't get me wrong, I haven't kissed anyone else ever since I got into this job. The only person I ever kissed was my ex, and he wasn't bad. So I'm not being completely objective since I don't know really what a good kiss feels like."

"Well then…" He began, on a lower tone, after flashing her a comforting smile. "… I guess we'll just have to see about that." He ended, while his hand went around her chin, making her face him. She paled instantly, the only spot of colour was the redness of her cheeks, as she parted her lips unexpectedly.

He leaned in even closer, finally setting them together. His upper lip slid between her opened ones, as he sucked on her lower lip, their teeth bumping into each other. Catherine opened her mouth more widely, while she licked daringly at the entrance of his. They both had their eyes closed by now, his hand going behind to the back of her head, pulling her in. Her hand rested on his chest softly. Daringly, his tongue wrapped around hers, as he sucked it hungrily. Her tongue was swirling in his mouth as she felt drips of saliva pouring down her lips, chin, neck. With opened mouths, they kissed passionately, as he seemed to drain the living out of her. That's how much he craved for her taste. He ended with the tip of his tongue licking the wet trace against her skin. When she was left completely out of breath, she finally pulled away, resting her forehead against his.

"Now that…" She barely spoke between her heavy pants. "… deserves an A+." She whispered, smiling at him. "Definitely the best kiss out there." House had succeeded in proving himself worthy. He breathed relieved as well. As they stood there, silently, her hand traced down his left arm, before finally reaching his wrist. She lifted it up, so she could have a glance at the time that flashed on the screen of his sports watch. When she saw it was past eleven o'clock, she gasped in surprise.

"Oh my god, I am never going to make it in time." She exclaimed, and in an instant jumped out of the bed. Her nakedness trembled at her violent and unexpected movements, making her chest and ass bounce with the help of gravitation. House gulped, intrigued by the view, but confused by the sudden change of mood.

"Wait, what? Where do you have to go?" He asked, not sure whether to get up or not.

She was already half dressed, with the same blouse as last night, as she was pulling the zipper up to her skirt. "Now, where are my stockings?" She said, more likely to herself, as she searched desperately all over the floor.

"Catherine, calm down." House stated simply. "What's going on?"

"My class began two hours ago. I'll never make it in time and it was an essential lesson I had to attend to." She explained in a hurry as she reached the bathroom, looking for the missing shoe. But then, she heard House's laughter fill in the entire room. She returned from the bathroom, stood up in the middle of the bedroom, raising an eyebrow suspiciously. "What?"

"I doubt there's anyone at the university today, since it's a Sunday." House pointed out the obvious truth, as he kept on chuckling on his own.

"Oh." Catherine soon stopped from panicking, as she realised what a fool she made of herself. "I was under the impression it was Monday.

"Yeah." House couldn't help but enjoy himself after seeing her outburst. "Now how about you come back here and let a real doctor give you a lesson in anatomy?" He asked kinkily, opening his arms towards her, as he invited her on his lap.

"You sick bastard." She said, already approaching him. Against her knees she rested her body, after having reached over his thighs, with her legs spread open. "I'm not sure I'll be paying that much attention to your teaching, doc." She whispered as she leaned her head to the side, letting her hair fall behind her shoulders.

"It's a shame you've got dressed again." He growled, his hand travelling down her neck to her breasts as he cupped them together, making her gasp. "More work for me." By now, his hands were already under her blouse, slowly lifting it up.

"Greg…" She whispered, as she closed her eyes, already enjoying the slight hardness underneath her. But then she stopped, meditating on her phrasing. "Can I call you Greg now, right?"

House began laughing again, ending whatever they were planning on doing. "Of course. What is it?"

"I was thinking, I know you're not in the mood for getting out of the house, but now that I'm staying with you, can we go get all of my stuff from where I left them?" She asked him politely, her arms wrapped around his neck.

"Sure, why not? We've got the whole day to ourselves." House nodded, feeling glad she had asked for his help. "Where are you living, then? I mean, ever since you got kicked out of the brothel."

"Ha-ha, funny story that…" She began, chuckling softly. "I asked my ex to take me back in, that until I found a place to stay. And he said yes, in his wild hopes that he'll get me back."

"Oh this should be interesting. Count me in. But we should probably take the car this time, since I'm assuming you have quite a lot to take with you, right?"

"Mhmm..." She purred softly after having got up and rearranged her clothes. She watched him dress as well, and they were out of the house in no time.

When they reached the apartment, Catherine asked him if he would join her. As she knocked on the door, it opened only to have a rather young fellow, with no expression other than a surprised one: probably because House was standing behind her.

"Cathy! Where have you been? I waited for you all night." He expressed his concern, acting as if he didn't see the tall man behind her. But then he leaned closer to her, whispering. "Who's the old dude?"

House rolled his eyes annoyed, trying to hold his hands in his pocket jeans. This is the guy who she spent almost her entire teenage years with? And she left her home country for him? Catherine, on the other hand, looked over her shoulder at House and then back at him.

"Hi, Tommy." She said politely, awkwardly smiling at him. "This is Greg, my..." she paused for a moment, only having heard House's voice interfere. "...boyfriend. You're the _ex_-boyfriend, right?" He put an emphasis, only to mock him ever since the beginning.

"We've come to pick Catherine's things and then we'll be on our way to my apartment, making oh-so-sweet love." House ended, before passing by his side already entering the suite without his permission.

Thomas stood silent, only realising that they were in her bedroom and had left him there in front of the entrance. When he went to check what they were doing, to his surprise, they weren't kidding. They were already packing everything in boxes. He felt the need to prevent what was happening.

"Cathy... are you sure about this? I mean, he's so... old!" He stated appalled by whom he was being replaced with. Catherine was trying to stuff all of her clothes in a pretty large suitcase, when she turned around to look at her former. House didn't barge in, surprisingly.

"I have never been surer. I know you've let me move back in so you could sleep again with me. But Greg has offered to help me out. And I don't want to have anything to do with you. I, unlike you, have moved on. Now would you please let us wrap this up already?"

House smirked proud of his little grasshopper, as he piled one book after the other, wondering upon how many they were. "Damn, you've got a lot of unnecessary stuff carrying with you."

Catherine raised an eyebrow. "House, I'm expecting you, out of all people, to understand the real value of a good book. Besides, we're almost done." She was now searching the drawers for anything that might come in handy, but she knew she had taken the essentials: clothes and books. The only thing she needed to take now was her collection of records. Opening the last drawer of her cupboard, House's eyes peeked over her shoulder. "That's empty."

But before she said anything back to him, she lifted the fake wooden bottom, only to reveal a secret drawer. "Oh, then there's that." He pointed, secretly admiring how much she cared for those records. He had to hand it to her, she had good taste, and there was no surprise why she hid them, since on the music market they were quite valuable.

"Okay then, I think that's all." She finally dusted her hands as she lifted the suitcase above the ground. "It was nice knowing you, Thomas." House had two boxes put one over the other as he held them in front of his chest. Good thing he thought not to bring his cane with him.

"Can you manage, House? Is your leg okay?" Catherine asked, checking up on him.

"Are you serious? After what you did last night, I feel like I could fly." He admitted the truth, before snapping a dirty look over at Thomas, who was boiling with jealousy. "Thanks for not helping us clean up. Now I don't have any reason to be nice with you." He said, finally exiting the room, and soon the house. "I feel sorry for you, pal. You let the greatest thing slip you by. Bye, idiot." He ended.

As they were walking to the car, Catherine was having a little bit of trouble with the case, but they eventually reached the parking lot, as House opened the trunk. He helped her place it inside, and then she asked.

"Do you really think of us like that?"

"What do you mean? Yeah, that guy really was an ignorant douche to have let such a babe get away. All the more for me, then." He winked, trying to comfort her worries.

"No, I mean the boyfriend and girlfriend thing."

"Well... I don't know. I just said that to make him envious. But I guess that's what you call when two people start going out and live together, right?"

"Right. I forgot how it felt like, that's all. Sorry for that." She admitted, shrugging her shoulder innocently.

"There's no need to. I'm no expert in this either, which is why I'd like to go through this unknown together, what do you say?"

"I'm not going anywhere."

"Good to know. Now let's head back and enjoy our free day."

He placed a small peck against her temple, after she nodded cheerfully, and they both got back into his car and drove away to his apartment fast. This sounded like a very promising beginning to what they both expected to be a life changing experience.


	13. Chapter 13

Both House and Catherine were living without a care in the world. She went to classes every morning, escorted there by her unexpected gentleman. It was true, it wasn't the fairytale image: a princess that rode to the university campus in her prince's pumpkin-shaped carriage, but it definitely felt like that: him parking in front of everyone on his gorgeous motorbike, as she got off and waved her hair in the windy breeze, both taking their helmets off only to have a small goodbye session of heavy make-out, before she finally entered the college building. He would then proceed to go to work, place where everyone noticed a certain improvement in his behaviour. Catherine had something to do with his pain as well: every evening she was helping him as she eased the pain in his thigh; some days were great for House, others weren't: sometimes the pain was that frustrating that he was forced to take a pill, or two, of Vicodin. But he realised as well that he had lowered increasingly the dosage of his drugs.

Wilson was the only who officially knew about their relationship, as he found Catherine opening the door to House's apartment one day when he came to check on his best friend. If at first he had his suspicions in regards to her, after several days spent together, all three of them, on the couch, watching wrestling or monster trucks rallies he was certain that Catherine was able to complement House, as they succeed in going three weeks without a single argument, other than the ones they had during their foreplays.

Also, a fact that Wilson wasn't aware of, was that they had sex every single night. It was true, ever since their first encounter they began using condoms again. They didn't leave the house that much during their first week together, for there was a lot to explore. They were both that much into the physical contact. There was no exception, whether it was in their bed, or in the bathtub, or even on the kitchen floor, the night was theirs for the taking. And always, after such wild behaviour, they were both able to go to sleep peacefully. There was no need any more for shots of bourbon or scotch, now they had each other.

One evening, House was working late in his office, going over some papers which concerned a former patient of his. He was struggling with the reading a little, because he was unable to find his glasses. It was at that time when Cuddy walked in his office, wearing a blue marine dress, that exposed a little too much of her cleavage. House grinned at the chance he was offered to mock her.

"The twins are looking great today." He began, already noticing how she rolled her eyes annoyed.

"I need you do something for me, House."

"Only if you get on your knees and beg. Don't worry, it'll be our little secret."

"I'm serious."

"So am I."

"I'll cut you off five hours of clinic duty." She mentioned how much the favour would cost if he were to accept it.

"Now I'm listening." He admitted

"UMDNJ's supervising professor can't make it tomorrow for the third year students' exam. And since Dr. Johnson is a very important person to this hospital, he asked us for someone to fill in his place. Now I know how much you adore incompetent students who truly know nothing about medicine, but you're the only one I could think of. It's a three hour exam, and all you've got to do is walk in, give them a subject and watch them so that they don't cheat."

House rested his chin into his palms. The university was where Catherine was studying, and she was a third year student as well. This meant he would be supervising her. He wasn't sure whether to accept this or not, but after Cuddy's insistence, he eventually caved in.

"Fine. I'll be there instead of the doctor with the shampoo name."

"Thanks." She said relieved, as she walked away from his office.

On his way home, House couldn't help but wonder if he was going to tell her or not. After all, if he did so, he knew she would be asking for him to tell her what he's planning on testing so she could be sure she knew that topic perfectly the following day. But he decided to keep this to himself, because he knew that it wouldn't be fair to the other students if he was being biased.

As soon as he walked in, his gorgeous lover was sitting on the black leather couch, concentrating over a thick book of medicine. She didn't even seem to notice him come in, as she was pressing furiously the pen against a sheet of paper, taking notes. He hung the cane above the entrance door, and put the backpack down on the floor. Walking steadily towards her, he noticed that she was wearing his glasses, making her look much more academic. When he leaned over to place a small peck over her forehead she finally lifter her eyes from the book.

"Oh, hey." She stated gladly to see him, looking up at him. "Missed you at dinner. How was work?" She asked, before glancing over at the clock to see it was past ten o'clock.

He refused to answer her, as he was drawn by how sophisticated she looked with his glasses on. And perhaps, because of a slight feeling of guilt, he went to kiss her pursing lips. They closed their eyes, as he took in the essence of her taste and smell she exhaled, as he thought to himself how much he had missed those lips of hers. She was glad to see him like that.

"Eh, I would have come home earlier if it weren't for Cuddy who gave me a lot of paper work to do." He eventually responded, after having broken their bond.

"Oh, well you've gotta do those sometime, too." She shrugged as she watched him walk towards the kitchen. "I've made you risotto with stake. You can heat it up since I think it got cold by now." She explained, before she returned to her reading.

"I've been looking for those glasses at the office all day."

"Oh! Sorry about that. I found them on the bedside, near your book. Hope you don't mind, but the writing's so little."

"It's fine, you actually look good with them on." He complimented her, after coming back with an opened can of beer in his hand.

"Thanks." She murmured slightly between her lips, already not paying that much attention to what he was doing or saying, as she was too concentrated on her lecture.

He let her be, as he went to eat what she had made him. After he was done, House rested his body against the wall, watching her from inside the kitchen. It was already too late to be studying, and he was in the mood to fool around. He coughed a few times, trying to get her attention, but she didn't move one bit. That's when he walked back into the living room.

"Hey, misses doctor wannabe, there's a patient waiting for you. It's called my penis." He joked around, knowing that this teasing was what usually intrigued her, fact which was proven by her lifting her gaze over her glasses, moving it upon him. She chuckled at his remark.

"Well I'm sure your patient can wait a little bit more, because I really have to finish this. I have an exam tomorrow and I know everything apart from the nervous system." She tried explaining to him, as she took her glasses off only to look at him, trying to get some understanding.

"Oh come on, I'm sure you'll do fine tomorrow. You've already studied so much, what are the chances they'll give you exactly neurology?" He was way too eager to touch her, doing almost everything to avert her attention somewhere: somewhere like his pants.

"Hmm..." She purred, a finger pressing at her lips temptingly. He had already won, but she just liked teasing with him. She noticed the slight bulge that formed around his groin, and she was pleased. "I guess you're right. Besides, there've been rumours that the attending professor won't even make it."

"See?" House intervened, trying to hide the fact that he already knew what was about to happen the following day. "Now how about some medicine for the love doctor?" He joked around, winking at her.

She set aside the books, leaving them opened on the glass table, as she got up. She approached him confidently, and soon she had her arms wrapped around him, as he pulled her in his embrace. He pressed his body against hers, while his tongue devoured her mouth, conquering and owning every bit of her. They started moving like that towards the bedroom, but he was annoyed by the slow pace, which is why his hands moved behind her, travelling just along her thighs, only to have her picked up off the floor. With a little jump, she wrapped her widely spread legs around his waist, holding tightly onto him. He groaned a bit, already used to her weight, that until she broke the kiss.

"Can you walk? It's okay if you can't, we can just wa—"

"Just let me do my job, woman." House growled, actually feeling in shape to walk with her like that up until the bedroom. Catherine stood there, in his arms, watching him intently.

"Feisty today, are we?" She asked, raising an eyebrow intrigued by his behaviour. His blue eyes watched her reaction, not knowing if he had been exposed, if she had discovered that he was hiding something. "Show me more." She ordered, thus abolishing every of his fears. He buried his face in her neck, tasting the fresh taste of her perfume, not before his knees felt the side of the bed, letting their bodies fall over.

Her back felt the covers against it, as they jumped up and down for a few moments, due to the elastic springs. Although his leg wasn't hurting yet, he knew that if he'd remain on top for long, it might affect his performance. His hand travelled from behind her head; softly caressing the hair he adored so much, to her chest, feeling that underneath the material she was bear naked. Her hands were pulling teasingly at the material of his jeans, already unzipping them.

"Look who's impatient now." House scolded her, while he parted her legs, this way him seeing her sex waiting for him. "But you'll have to wait a little longer tonight. You're getting some special treatment." He whispered between small kisses placed on her inner thigh. She could be easily undressed, for she wasn't wearing anything but a grey shirt of his.

"Someone's in a good mood today." She gasped, biting her lower lip, at the sight of his lips on the place she knew it was her sensitive spot; and he knew that also, which is why he loved her fidgeting against his teasing.

"Just so you wait after I'm done with you; we'll see who's in a good mood then." He continued, as he returned to her lips for a brief second. As he was resting his entire weight on his legs, his hands went to rip the shirt open, the small buttons flying everywhere in the room. A loud moan escaped her at the sight of his bold move, arching her back and raising her chest for him.

He smirked at her, pleased by her sounds, his lips surrounding one of her nipples. He could feel the firmness he was causing upon it, while one of his hands cupped the entire breast in to his hand, squeezing it roughly. She was having her eyes closed, shivering at his touches. House didn't stay there for long as he moved further down. When his lips reached their destination the warmness, which was slowly dripping from her, tempted him even more.

He went down on her, beginning first with small kisses against her groin and clitoris. She allowed him to have his way with her, enjoying every touch of his no matter what it was. He proceeded sucking slowly on her lips, his tongue licking over them as it tasted the sweetness of her juices dripping softly in his mouth. Her hands were travelling up and down her body, touching herself in order to intensify the experience. With his fingers, he finally parted her lips as his tongue slid inside of her. He moved it forward and backwards, exploring her inside, as he felt the tightness of her inner walls. She moaned out lout at the sudden entrance, while her hands were by now sunken into his hair, playing and pulling it softly. He massaged her clitoris with the help of his fingers, as he thrust inside of her on a faster pace, forcing her to moan over and over again. His free hand went under her leg as he moved it over his shoulder, for more space to explore. Her opened eyes were now staring blankly at the ceiling as she was trying to hold her screaming in, not wishing to admit defeat.

House could feel her tense up, which is why he pulled his tongue out. "Don't hold in for me, Catherine. Let yourself go." He demanded, before returning to her pleasing. He buried her face in between her legs as his teeth slowly scratched her lips, as he gently pulled them, making her reach her orgasm. Her entire body arched, even her toes stretched in excitement, while she had her chest pumped up like never before, exhaling. She yelled his name aloud, the wetness dripping from out of her while she fisted his hair into her hands desperately at the sight of his middle finger digging unexpectedly inside of her. He sucked her delicious cum, licking his lips softly before finally returning his face close to hers. Her hot pants, still letting him know that she was not done with savouring the feeling, splashed across his cheeks; as he kissed her shoulder, his finger still did not leave the insides of her.

She wouldn't dare say a thing. She kept inhaling and exhaling, trying to temper herself down, but she simply couldn't. He had made her reach a state of both body and mind that she wasn't even aware it existed. House eventually pulled out his finger, falling patiently by her side. After long minutes in which he studied her recover, her every gesture pushing him even closer to the impulse of owning her again, she finally looked up back at him. "I-I am s-sorry..." She panted heavily, as her sweaty body glued onto his dressed one, "...but I'm afraid I won't be able to do anything else tonight.

House watched her, as he smiled softly at her words. A small kiss on her lips made it all seem alright. He wasn't disappointed by that aspect, although he was standing there with his boner waiting for her. In fact, he felt really proud of himself. "It's okay. I told you that tonight was your night. You gave me what I longed for yesterday." He whispered after winking at her.

"I'm going to go change and then I'll be back in bed in no time, okay?"

"Mkay." She replied happily, flashing him a small smile.

But when he returned, he found her already curled to the side, with the sheets of the bed between her legs. He sighed, pleased by the innocent view, as he crawled into bed next to her. She was unaware of his actions, but he actually went beside her, wishing to go to sleep while spooning. His chest pressed against her back as his arm wrapped around her waist in a protective manner.

The morning followed shortly after. They woke up just in time to have a shower, a short breakfast, and they soon were out the door, headed towards her university. He decided to take his cane with him, knowing already that it was going to be a long and tiring day. As they arrived in the parking lot, she looked at him nervously.

"You were amazing last night." She admitted, avoiding the real topic.

"Call it your good luck charm." He joked around, as he tried to ignore the feeling he owned of having to lie to her.

"What if something goes wrong?" She finally asked, revealing her insecurity.

"You'll do just fine. I guarantee it. Now go there and kick their butts. I'll see you back home, okay?" House reassured her, after saying goodbye with a long and deep kiss.

Actually feeling confident about this day, she headed towards the exam classroom, and as soon as she entered she was met by an immense crowd that was whispering anxiously, all of them having taken their seats. There were at least dozens of students there, which made her feel a little bit unease but she decided to shrug it off. Managing to find a free spot, she arranged her papers in front of her and took her favourite pen out of her purse.

But nothing could have prepared her for the following moment. As soon as the floor creaked at the presence of a new person walking in, she remained speechless. Her very own lover limped on the podium platform, and rested his lazy ass over the professor's wooden desk. Tapping the cane against the floor, everyone stood and watched him, mesmerised by the new figure in front of them. But they weren't at least half as surprised as Catherine was.

What exactly was going on?


	14. Chapter 14

„I am Dr. House, and I'll be supervising your exam today." He announced on a serious tone, his eyes scanning the entire crowd, who watched him unsure of how to react. Catherine, although at first felt furious with him for not having mentioned this earlier, eventually pulled a relaxed smile, reassuring herself that there was nothing that could go wrong. After all, he knew she was there, she had studied thoroughly all except the nervous system, and he knew that as well. So there was no chance she could screw this up, right? Or better yet, there was no chance he screwed this up.

"Don't expect me to go easy on you just because I am not your real professor. Boy, you're going down so hard." He scoffed, showing how excited he was to make their lives miserable. The people in the first rows gulped nervously. "Probably your moronic teacher just gave you the theory of medicine, but medicine is nothing without its practical parts, which is why I'll be giving you study case as your second topic."

"But we've never done something like that before." A nerdy-looking champ, with thick glasses questioned his authority, lifting his pen in order to get House's attention.

"Do I look like I care?" He retorted, frowning his eyebrows annoyed, his forehead being invaded by wrinkles. "You're third year students; you should have done a little bit of internship so far, right? If you're not going to learn now, then when?"

They waited restlessly for his exam subjects. Catherine, on the other hand, never felt better, confident that she would do great at this exam, not only because of all her studying, but as well because of House being the one who examined her.

"Ready? Okay, let's begin then. On the first topic, which will be a theoretical one so that we can please your professor, I want you to write a two-page essay about the nervous system."

The girl instantly raised her head, in order to face him stunned. House took the time to roam his gaze over her, noticing her reaction. Her lips parted in surprise, she glared at him glacially, a fierce look that expressed resentment for having exposed her in such a manner. He knew very well that she'd not reviewed that part of the human body, but then why would he give her exactly that? It was his entire fault! His fault for not telling her about this, his fault for having distracted her the previous night, agh! She simply couldn't stand looking at him.

"Okay, and as for the study case: person X, male, presents himself with a leg injury. He has weakened reflexes at the patellar tendon. He's given 50 milligrams of Demerol. Actually, let me rephrase that, he himself shoves a syringe into his leg. He's being let go because he exhibits drug-seeking behaviour. But he soon comes back to the hospital, announcing that his pain had returned. The doctors decide to take him in to test his urine and they notice that it turned red. The blood test showed increased creatine kinase level, and his urine is tea-coloured now. Up to you to tell me what that means. Give me a diagnostic, explaining what's wrong with him and how you treat it."

Everyone noted done his words as he spoke them. They all must have thought he was insane but there was no way they could complain about this right now. After they had finished writing, House gave them one final look.

"Starting now, you have three hours. Don't even try to cheat, look at your partners' papers, because I can see you. I have eagle eyes." He announced, before he looked at the watch wrapped around his wrist, starting the count.

Catherine was still boiling mad, as she kept looking at House, who simply stood there in front of anyone without a single care in the world. He knew he was being watched, but didn't glance over at her, knowing that would only make things worse, as she would lose her focus. That's what she realised as well, that she shouldn't be wasting her precious time with feelings for him, since she was under the clock. Brushing off every other thought that didn't concern medicine, she grabbed her pen and began writing as fast as she could, as much as she knew, as best as she truly was. House would eventually sneak an eye at her, and couldn't help but smile softly at the sight of her being so concentrated, fact which meant she was actually doing alright. He felt so proud.

After those three hours evaporated, it was time for him to collect the papers. "On your way out, give me your paper. Place it on the desk." He ordered, announcing the end of the exam. Students got up one by one as they inched towards him, leaving the written sheets of paper just where he said. Amongst them was she, who after managing to finish her paper work went back to being angry. With determined, heavy steps, she had her eyes fixated upon his figure, still looking as if she wished to kill him. Reaching his side, as he sat on the comfortable office chair, she slammed the paper on the desk, standing still for a second just to catch his reaction. His eyes looked up at her, showing not surprise, not mercy, but a sense of fairness combined with pride, which she mistook as indifference. Yet he said nothing. She stormed out of the classroom furiously without saying a word.

She wasn't stupid enough to cause an entire scene in front of all those students. Oh no, she knew better than this. It was the same sunny day of May when the doors of the elevator opened, revealing the large hall that led to House's office. She was going to get an explanation after all. It was the least she deserved. For some reason, because of all the anger that spread through her veins, she felt betrayed, cheated, although somewhere in her subconscious she couldn't help but admit to herself that she was exaggerating. But she needed this more than over.

She walked, dusting everything by her side, as even the people on the hall turned their heads around to watch her, as she passed by the glass-walled conference room, where House's team was wasting time, getting bored from all the work that wasn't there to be done. Chase's attention finally caught an interest, as he recovered from his fantasy with Cameron.

"What's she doing here?" He asked the other two, making them watch Catherine enter House's office.

"What the fuck was that all about?" She yelled aloud, throwing her purse on his armchair, before crossing her arms in front of her chest, demanding an explanation. House was wearing this time his glasses as he was reading some supposed files, when he lifted his gaze, actually looking surprised. He didn't expect her to show up at work. He was convinced they would be having an argument, but he assumed it could have waited until he finally got home. Apparently it couldn't.

"I demand an explanation, you bastard. Why the hell did you show up there? And how come you didn't tell me?" She ordered, her voice not wishing to lower down. Cameron raised an eyebrow suspiciously, shrugging at her two male co-workers, all of them dying of curiosity.

He, with the sheets of paper still in his hand, got up from his seat, grabbed his cane in his free hand and walked towards the door that connected his office with the other. He still didn't address her a single word. She wouldn't accept that for the world.

"Oh no! You're not getting away from this argument. Don't ignore me, House! Just come back here and stand up to me, like the coward you're supposedly not." She yelled some more, after which House opened the door and looked at his team.

"Don't you have some lab tests to do?" He asked rhetorically, raising an eyebrow suspiciously.

"No." Foreman and Chase stated simply at the same time, smirking at him rudely.

"Well go find a patient that needs some attention. Get out and leave us alone."

"What's she doing here again? I thought she was done assisting? And why does she seem so angry with you?" Cameron asked, raising a lot of questions, facts which pissed House even more.

"I'm sure she just wants sex. Who wouldn't after having such mind-blowing experiences with me? Out, I said." He demanded, as they got up instantly, wishing to get away from his anger as fast as they could.

When they were just the two of them, Catherine continued, ignoring the little conversation she overheard. "I need to know." She got into his face, her tensed up body sitting right in front of his relaxed one, as her hands pressed against his chest, wishing to push him away. House rebalanced effortlessly after having grabbed her by one of her wrists. "Stop this. You're being irrational." He tried going soft on her, because the last thing she wished was for him to start yelling as well.

"No I'm not. As your girlfriend, if you still think I am that after what you did today, I should have been inform—"

But she is put to silence by him raising in front of her the papers he's been holding ever since she walked into his office. She instantly shuts up, her puzzled eyes glancing over the words written. She already realises what it is, but she wants to hear him say it.

"What's that?" She asks, raising an eyebrow suspiciously.

"It's your paper." He announces, taking one more look at it, just to make sure he didn't take the wrong sheet.

"A B+? What you're trying to say is that I got such a mark on that fucking exam you gave? No wonder there, since my own boyfriend decided to give me something he already knew I was unfamiliar with!" She continued making a fuss, but now because of a different reason.

"It's the highest grade out there." House followed shortly in, with the same calm tone. "Your fellow colleagues are idiots."

"What?" She stated out in surprise, after having snatched the paper from his hands. House smiled, knowing that he managed to cheer her up, even a little.

"You heard me. Yeah, you screwed up a bit in at the theoretical part, but you have me to blame for that. After last night... no wonder you couldn't concentrate on the nervous system." He put on a smug grin, raising his eyebrows kinkily.

Catherine shot him a freezing look, as he gulped at the anger written on her face.

"Sorry; too soon for that. But you did great without studying that entire volume, which means you're actually better than you think you are." He explained, as his eyes looked down at her curious ones, which were studying her writing.

"Still, you should have told me." She insisted, but this time on a much calmer tone and attitude towards him.

"I know, and for hiding something from you I do want to apologise. But I don't feel sorry for doing the right thing, and fairly testing your knowledge. If I had told you before the exam, you would have studied in advance and then who knows how much you really understood. This was all you, Cat."

The girl stood there, and listened to him as he justified his actions. After such an explanation, everything seemed much more logical, and she could actually agree with him. But she didn't say anything, she just wanted to hear him some more.

"Also, if it makes any difference, you were the only one to figure out what the patient actually suffered from." He added, finally taking his glasses off his nose and putting them back on his desk, as well as the paper he managed to take back from her.

She almost instantly snapped back to reality. "That was you, right?"

Judging by House's reaction, whose mouth instantly paled from a slight proud smile into a straight face, and by how he stared at her, not knowing for sure whether to confess or not, she knew that she had guessed right. She didn't waste any more time, as she instantly jumped into his embrace, her hands pulling roughly at his shirt, forcing to lower himself to her level. Stunned by the sudden change of mood, her reaction took him by surprise, making his kiss an awkward one that pressed over her nose. After he readjusted his position, he joined her in their disposal of passion. His arms went around, pulling her tightly towards him, as she already started pulling his shirt out of his pants.

"Did I mention before that I absolutely love makeup sex?" She pulled away from the kiss, breathing heavily.

"Oh god, where have you been all my life?" He growled ecstatically, actually having spoken one of the most sincere words he had addressed to her. Not only that they were there for the foreplay, but they also had a much more profound meaning, that he was yet unable to express properly. But that didn't mean they weren't true. He wasn't sure whether what he felt was anything close to real, but he felt as if he was falling in love.

"Bathroom?" She asked hastily, after having chuckled at his remark, her hands not being able to stay away from him body.

"Thought you'd never ask." Yup, she was his dream girl, House instantly thought. But enough of the philosophical talk about love.

She went ahead, leaving the office first, so that things didn't seem suspicious. Her eyes kept looking to her left and back to her right so she would make sure none of House's team would notice her, as she sneaked into the men's bathroom. She took a few silent steps, just so she could bend over and look if there was anyone in the stalls. Lucky bastards they were, she snickered a smile as she chose the last one as a hiding spot.

Anxiously, she awaits him while having her back rest against the wall of the crowded chamber. For a moment, she curses under her breath, not knowing how they are going to be able to do it in such a narrowed space. The squeaking sounds his Nike shoes make against the tiled floor is instantly recognized by her. He has a quick look at the stalls, before finally entering the one with his prize in it, after making sure to lock the door. She gives him a perverted smirk, as he pounces upon her. He covers her mouth with one of his hands, as his lips press against her left ear. "It's unbelievable how you can make me so horny so easily." He whispers trying to make sure no one else will hear those words, her cheeks start burning intently just at the thought of his line. He turns her around, her back facing him, as he sets her on his lap, unzipping the dress from behind.

Taking his hand away from her lips, he lets her breathe out heavily, as her sleeves and upper part of the dress slide down her smooth skin, revealing a black bra, without any straps. Her body could feel his weight press over her, so she forcedly leans over only to have her hands press against the front wall. Her intentions were right, since his teeth scratched against her back until they managed to reach her bra, unlocking it successfully. His hands, to both of her sides, are pulling the dress lower on her legs, that until he notices the black thong, showing off her round ass cheeks. She looks down and notices her bra lying on the cold floor of the bathroom, as he leans over only to reach to her neck once again. "I could never grow bored with you around." She confessed, between pants, while both of her hands press hard against the bathroom wall, since she doesn't want her body to slip. But she turns her head to the side, since his head is resting on her right shoulder.

Her tongue darts out daringly, as it glues onto his sweaty cheek, before she gives him a passionate lick all the way up. He buries his teeth in her shoulder, at the same time his left hand roughly grabbed her left breast and squeezed it firmly. He groans, excited only at the feel of her round forms as she let a loud moan escape, unprepared for such a move. His free hand goes down in between her legs, spreading them wide enough only to feel his middle finger rubbing against the material of her underwear. But that's not where he wants to reach. While her hard nipple is being squeezed in between two of his fingers, she feels the tip of her thong's material going inside of her along with his middle finger. She, once again, lets a loud moan echo in the entire bathroom.

She struggles to stay silent, in fear of not getting busted. Not that easy with his hands feeling her up, though; his hand reached behind her, holding firmly one of her butt cheeks, as two fingers pull at the thong's elastic, letting it slip back between her round cheeks, as his rough hand gives her one of the hardest ass slaps she has ever received, causing her to gasp out loud in pleasure. Catherine could feel him press his weight over her, forcing her body to straighten up and rest it against his chest, as he rests his back against the wall.

"Oh, you're trying to get us caught, eh?" House whispered in Cat's ear teasingly, before licking inside of it, making her whole body shiver. "Isn't that the way you love it?" She manages to ask, trying to hold her pants from intertwining with her sentences. "Such a naughty girl. I'm going to punish you for this behaviour." He dared provoke her, as she felt his hands leave her sweaty body only to unzip his pants, tugging them down along with his boxers. "Wasn't this obvious already?" She succeeds in catching her breath, as she turns around only to see what he was doing, that until she catches a glimpse of his erection. "These come off. Now!" He orders, looking down at her bottom before pulling her thong lower on her legs, enough to see Catherine entirely naked.

A smirk full of confidence, trying to get all of her worries out of her mind, as she leans a bit forward so she can turn around, assuming that is what he wanted. But his hands grab her by the hips suddenly, and pull her arse towards him as with an unexpected move, he digs his cock inside of her asshole. Just when she got her hands off the wall, she is forced to slam them back so she won't slip or get hit; she widens her eyes in surprise, and at the same time pleasure, before she lets her first, shocked, scream involuntarily. She could feel him smirking behind her back, before groaning pleased at her reaction. With his knee he insists on setting her legs apart, only to try and relax her body and of course, to make his job easier. With a rough rub, he pulls it out, leaving only its head right at the entry of the asshole, before thrusting it back, this time deeper and faster. But now she got used to the feeling, and she's pretty certain she can keep her sounds silent for the time being.

But House isn't impressed by her tightness, since every time he pulls it out of her, his rough and cold hand slaps her ass without realising how bad it truly turns her on. "Damn, you really are tight." He points out ecstatically, watching her lean almost completely over in the front. Her back arches involuntarily due to the pleasure, as her sweaty hands slide against the wall, trying not to slip off. "I'm sure you can do better than t-" She tried to provoke him, but she wasn't allowed to finish her words that he already thrusts his erection back into her rigidness. She can already feel some precum coming out due to the infinite pleasure, and somewhat angry but at the same time turned on by his roughness she slams her fist into the wall, begging him to be gentler.

But he can't be stopped anymore. He thrust in and out of her hungrily for her insides, going deeper and faster than the last time, and she gives in into the feeling that she can't control her body's reactions anymore. Her head's tilted on the back, as her closed eyes face the ceiling, her parted lips release one moan after another, letting the entire moment take over her. He reaches so deep inside of her that she could even feel his balls rub off against her butt cheeks; second time she felt herself close to her breaking point. The upper part of his body leans over hers, their sweats gluing them together, as his right hand slams against the wall as well with the other grabbing her thigh tighter than ever so he can continue thrusting in and out.

His hot panting and her too loud moaning are so close to one another that she can't even believe it's true. She has never felt something reach her so deep and she knows she can't bare it much longer. They are very well aware of the fact that it's getting a bit out of hand, since their sounds are by far cautious, but neither of them can stop from what they're experiencing. He's enjoying this way too much, since his victorious grin has popped against his lips and never left ever since she's begged him to stop.

Neither of them can't hold it in anymore. With one last powerful thrust, which to Catherine feels like tearing up her insides, she tries not to scream out loud in pleasure, but it's inevitable. They're doomed, she thinks desperately, but as she opens her lips for one last time his middle finger slides in fast, stopping her sound from escaping. Widening her eyes, she feels him letting himself go entirely inside of her, as her asshole is being filled with his cum. She, as well, reaches her climax, all of her juices coming out roughly. His finger slides way too deep inside of her mouth for her to be used with it, as she releases a moan one more time.

"We're fucked." Catherine states out obviously, afraid of the possibility of exposure, as he pulls his cock out of her. She turns her head to the side to watch him as he chuckled evilly. "No, let me correct you. You are fucked." House grins devilishly at her, his hands still feeling her up after all that happened, as she blushed intently at his words. He really has no scruples!

"Let's get ourselves out of here before they catch us." She rushes and bends over for her bra and dress, trying to pull her thong at the same time. But his hand stops her.

"We're not quite done yet."

"What? You really wanna get caught?" She glares him annoyed; as she looks at him go down on her, spreading her legs back wide. His tongue starts licking its way up from her thighs towards her clit and pussy, managing to clean her up entirely in no time. She is being filled with a complete feeling of excitement, shivering pleased by his touch, that until he gets back up and pulls his pants and boxers. "Now we can leave." House notes decisively.

Catherine nodded obediently, as she put her bra back on and pulled her dress over her sweaty body, pulling the zipper back up. He manages to unlock the door, before his hand grabs hers and they both rush downstairs, leaving the messy bathroom stall, House's team, the entire hospital behind them.

Such carnage. Guilty pleasure has never tasted so sweet.


	15. Chapter 15

**Helloooo! Long time, no see! I wish to apologise for not having posted anything for a while, but I've been in bed, really sick. If only House had been there to cure me, eh? ;D Anyways, I've been barely conscious this past five days, which is why I was unable to get on the pc. Also, I know this chapter is a little puffy, fluffy or whatever but I guessed that it would be a nice compensation to the last chapter which were rather smut.**

* * *

There wasn't any need for words. For once in his life, House felt happy. Of course he could never admit it, sometimes not even to himself, but he realised that the slight tingly feeling somewhere deep in his heart was what he could call happiness. And it was precisely happiness that was lying by his side in bed at that very moment. A comfortable silence had settled between them that night, as they both were reading individually. The light coming from the lamps was just bright enough for them to be able to focus on the small writing, and just dim enough to give the entire view a romantic atmosphere. House was lying on the right side of the bed, with his glasses on his nose and a pair of boxers with a T-shirt that did not match, while Catherine, to his left, was dressed in one of her nightdresses. House was having a hard time paying attention to all the quantum physics piled in that book of his, not because it was uninteresting, but because his thoughts were being filled with her image, and the way she made him feel. Things couldn't go be any better, he thought, and for once he didn't want anything to change. Which is why his loose body began to sink slowly against the pillows behind his back. The girl, on the other hand, albeit not being able to focus neither, the reason was different. Ergo the tense position she was in. She had her body turned slightly to the side, as if not wishing to face her lover; her knees were brought slowly to her chest while her tensed fingers browsed the pages of the book faster than normal, as opposed to his who were barely touching his pages. The short moments of paradise she's been living with House were just about collapse. Any minute now, she assumed.

He couldn't help but notice the signals her body language was sending; no matter how hard she'd been trying to hide them. Setting the book aside, as well as his glasses, he turned his body to the side so he could face her entirely. There she was: everything he could have ever hoped for. Words didn't feel necessary in that moment, mostly because he wasn't the type to express them. But he also was more than certain that the special bond that linked them two was mutual, and if he had learnt anything about Catherine in this month he'd spent with her was that she wasn't the cheesy type. From all points of view, she felt just right. She was great in bed, he was able to talk with her almost about anything without having the urge to yell 'idiot' out loud, she cooked decently, not too fancy but just well enough to keep a man satisfied, she didn't like to cuddle, nor flowers or gifts, so he actually didn't have to do all that much to make her like him. But that was exactly the reason she was beginning to have feelings for him. She never tried changing him, because she accepted him with all of his flaws. It was just the little scratch at the tip of her mind that troubled her so badly that she didn't know how much she could lie to him. This fact alone killed her on the inside.

His hand silently travelled across the white sea of sheets, reaching her painted toes, his fingers tickling softly her soles, moment in which she almost jumped from her seat, revealing even more stress than she intended to show. House chuckled at her innocent reaction, as she looked at him surprised, faking an intimidated smile.

"You're not reading anymore?"

House shook his head in denial. "I've got to ask you something."

She gulped silently, almost freezing in her spot. Her eyes paled in that cheerful colour she usually owned, closing her own book and putting it down between them. This might mean nothing, she thought, no need to panic.

"Oh really? Well, don't it keep just to yourself then." She spoke lightly, turning her now towards him, both of them supporting their chins against their palms, sitting only a few inches away from each other. "It's good to share, you know." She whispered, before placing a short kiss on his lips, one that felt familiar, confident and secure, as if they'll be doing that for a long time to come.

House smiled softly, scoffing under his breath like a little child. "Are you, by any chance ...?" He finally dared to ask, not before failing dramatically, avoiding her look embarrassed.

Catherine's poker face instantly disappeared, as well as her smile. He had exposed her, or so she thought. But his words were still inconclusive, which is why she decided to push it a little further. "Am I what? A secret agent? A lesbian? What is your dirty little secret, Greg?" She asked, chuckling lightly at his embarrassment, loving to mock him.

"Shut up." He scoffed once again, both of them laughing silently, one more comfortable than the other. "I mean, are you on that time of the month?" He asked on a low tone, as if afraid of someone else finding out.

Catherine's smile once again faded off her lips. She blinked several times purposelessly, before her lips started pulling off another smirk. "Do you mean... period? Is that the word you're having such a hard time finding, doctor?"

House looked away, as his index finger scratched at his cheek trying to avoid the awkwardness. "I've no idea why it's so hard to say. It's only a medical thing." He shrugged at his own clumsiness, ignoring the devious look she was giving him.

"I get it." She laughed softly at him fidgeting so weirdly in front of her, before finally trying to calm herself down. "You just don't feel great around your girlfriend bleeding out from her vagina." She pointed out, more subtly if you could say that, enjoying the look of disgust on his face.

"If you're trying to do some dirty talking to turn me on, you should know this isn't working."

"I'm not on my period, doc. No need to worry about dirtying your white sheets."

"Good." He breathed relieved, sighing easily at the possibility of dropping that subject. "Then why have you been so tense the past couple of days?"

It was Catherine's turn to feel embarrassed, fact which didn't go unnoticed by House. He watched her, patiently and silently, as he wished to give her the time to formulate. He knew that there shouldn't be any reasons to worry. It was probably something minor from college she's been focusing on.

"It's nothing, really." She eventually said, shrugging her shoulders. "You wouldn't want to hear it anyways."

"Cat..."

He raised an eyebrow suspiciously, surprised by the fact that he hadn't turned into an irritating bastard who wouldn't stop nagging someone until he got what he wanted from them. Instead, he just reached for her hand to give a firm squeeze in order to reassure, comfort her. Once again, he didn't feel words necessary. He simply waited patiently.

With teary eyes, that showed just how afraid she was of revealing her biggest worries, and trembling lips, she watched him, feeling, wishing, needing to confide in him.

"I'm pregnant."

...

House's paradise had easily collapsed under the earthquake caused by her words. His blue eyes instantly travelled to a different dimension, detaching from the reality before him, as they stared into nothingness. His lips parted in amazement, feeling as if the end of the world had pounced over him, leaving him without a breath. His hand loosened the grip around hers, leaving it alone as he turned around to instantly reach the drawer beside the bed and pull a yellow plastic bottle. He popped four pills of Vicodin, much more than his usual dosage, before finally returning his gaze to her. Catherine stood there, looking at him, with her teeth nibbling her lower lip nervously.

"No." His voice finally broke the silence.

It wasn't an ordering no, not even a hateful no, just a no that marked disbelief, stupefaction. He couldn't look her in the eye quite yet, and his hand never returned to hold her. She felt like crumbling.

"I know. And I am so sorry! It's not like I had wanted to get knocked up. A child isn't what I had in my plans. I never even considered having one. Not before I became a doctor at least." She started talking really fast, mumbling a lot of words that simply didn't matter to him anymore. She had no idea how to calm him down; because she knew very well that at that moment he was torturing himself not to burst out in pure rage.

"How could this happen? We used protection for fuck's sake!" He stated, this time on a heavier, more determined tone, his brows furrowing, wrinkles forming against his forehead.

"We did, I know... But the first time, our very first time... remember?" She stuttered, pausing between words, just to temper his outbursts. She wasn't afraid of him, she felt like she knew him too well to worry about that, which is why she began feeling more like herself the more she talked. Her worst fear that pierced her soul at that point was the fear of losing him.

House widened his eyes in terror, was it? Maybe. He remembered their first night. Her complete opening towards him. Her smooth skin against his coarse one, her hot pants against his heavy grunts. Her bare murmur as she begged for him to complete her with nothing between them. At that moment, he had a moment of backing down, of going against his own desire to feel her bare, but instead he had listened to that animal impulse of his and look where that brought him.

"I know it's my fault for asking you not to use protection!" She instantly snapped at the sight of his facial expression, as she felt nothing but remorse. "Everything is my fault, which is why I feel like crap for having to put you up against this news. I didn't plan on having a baby, you even less than that, which is why I'm not going to keep it." Catherine finally stated her wish, for the first time her tone sounding determined.

"What? No!" House yelled, after having stopped her from leaving the bed, pulling her back, as he surrounded her with his arms.

She gazed emptily, her head buried in his chest, swallowing hard her impulse of letting go in his embrace. She didn't respond to his actions, but in fact pushed him away, wishing to see him as she spoke. "What do you mean no? You don't want it, I know you don't. I'll have an abortion and that will be the end of it."

The girl tried to explain, not wishing to make such a big deal out of this entire thing, mostly because she knew House wasn't such a type either.

"You can't just say that as if it's a simple cold. You can't make it disappear with a few antibiotics." House defends himself with a metaphor, not one of his best he admits to himself, as he sets himself in front of her, both of them in the middle of the bed.

"Why not? It's a fetus. You'd say the same thing to all your patients. If they didn't want it, you wouldn't waste another second trying to convince them otherwise. Even less if it was affecting the patient's state."

"Yeah, but you're not sick. You don't have a condition that's been left undiagnosed. The pregnancy isn't going to worsen your health. So an abortion is basically useless."

"What if it has a bad influence on our relationship? I'd hate it if..._ this_ will set us apart. I couldn't forgive myself."

After having heard Catherine, House watched as she looked away from him, ashamed of confessing her main worry. He knew that he had managed once again to make her feel exposed in front of him, which is why the embarrassment could be read all over her. But surprisingly, it was these moments, no matter what the cause, that made House's insides melt in affection towards her. A sense of pride firstly fills him, knowing that he can still uncover her, pulling layer and layer of protective lies away from her, finally getting towards the real woman he had already fallen in love with. After that, a sense of protection takes over him, a feeling he has never been familiarised with, as he wishes to hide her from everything that might see her in that state, apart from him. It's these moments that reconfirm his real feelings towards her. Feelings that he has yet shared with anyone, not even her.

After a long pause in which he simply stood there and watched her: "Well, this was really unexpected I'll give you that, and just like you mentioned already so many times, neither of us planned it to happen, but maybe..." He stops for a moment to lift her chin up so she could face him. Her teary eyes were still refusing to cry, not wishing to show any weakness in front of him, as she stares at him. "...maybe instead of setting us apart, it will actually strengthen our relationship."

It was the best House could do in regards of his confessing, without actually confessing. And judging by her reaction, it seemed to have worked as well.

"Do you really think so?" Her eyes instantly recovered, shining lively, the tears already gone.

House nodded confidently, never having felt so sure about something so serious, as his palms, which were cupping her cheeks by now, pulled her towards him, so he could clean her beautiful lips from the little blood that dripped due to her too nervous teeth. She instantly closed her eyes, and her cheeks blushed more intently than ever before, as if she was on a first date, while he caressed her hair softly.

Both of them fell back in their lying positions shortly after, as her back glued against his chest perfectly, just as if that's the way it should have always been. His arm went around her waist, caressing over her flat abdomen, pulling her closer, as she slipped her leg in between his legs, their bodies intertwining. Both of them closed their eyes, she with a peaceful look and House with a smile on his lips, not being able to hold in a chuckle.

"What?" She asked, acting irritated, not bothering to look up at him.

"You're a girl after all."

"What do you mean?" Confused, she slightly furthered from his embrace, only to be able to tilt her head over her shoulder so she could face him.

As he watched her fidget curiously in his arms, he whispered teasingly. "You little cry baby."

Catherine parted her lips in surprise, before pushing her elbow against his chest. "Shut up! I am not a cry baby!" She protested, denying the possibility of such a Catherine existing. "It's the bloody hormones talking."

"Sure, sure. Keep telling yourself that if it comforts you." He pushed a little more, only because he loved the feeling of her fighting against the current. As he chuckled, her little struggles against his chest were actually a reminder of her dependency of him... or was it the other way around?

"Oh and you're the one to talk?" She asked rhetorically, not having the patience to wait for his comeback. "Look who's cuddling now. The very man who said he hates them."

"Hey!" House's cheerful mood suddenly vanished. "I do hate them. I'm only doing this for you, to comfort my sulking girlfriend."

"Sure you are." Catherine nodded mockingly, pursing her lips in front of him daringly. "Next time, I'll be the bigger spoon, babe, just so you can feel comfort too, okay?" She teased him some more, before finally turning around, her back facing him again.

"Good night, Cat." He stated annoyed, not wishing to admit defeat.

"Ha ha, I win." She starts laughing silently, knowing by now that this moment will remain imprinted in her memory forever.

"Never." Whispering softly in her ear, he placed a gently kiss on her cheek, as he was most likely thinking the same thing as her, both of them going to their first cuddling sleep.

* * *

**Soooo, I really hope you enjoyed it. I am aware of the fact that House being a father might be overrated and that his reaction might be a little bit off character, but I've planned this story on the long run, so stay with me. I wanted to thank everyone who's been favouring my story, who's kept sending me reviews, and also special thanks to AlwaysQuinn who has named me one of her favourite authors. Thank you, thank you, tank you! It is an honour really!**

**Until the next time~ Mwuah! 3  
**


	16. Chapter 16

"You're going to be a what?" Wilson's voice raged out in his own office.

House stood on his couch with a look that neither of them was familiar with. His hand was squeezing the wooden cane, due to his inability of expressing how exactly he was feeling at that moment.

"I know, I know." He shook his head, trying to comfort his closest friend. "It's not that big of a deal, really."

"You being a father is not a big deal? It's like you've been majestically screwed by the universe." The other pointed out, starting to chuckle at his own words, fact which set House to glare towards his direction.

"Yeah, except for the part that the universe didn't do this. Just a fucking condom. Or better yet still, the lack of it."

Wilson simply stood there in front of his desk, already having left all of his paper work aside. He kept staring at House, his brown eyes studying, scanning every move that his body dared twitch, not being able to stop from smiling sheepishly towards him. House was lost in his own thoughts, that until his persistent staring began disturb him.

"What?"

After a short moment of tensed glaring: "House is going to be a daddy! House is going to be a daddy!" He started singing along on a much too cheerful tone, one that set House off the couch.

"Shut up!" He responded annoyed, starting to limp slowly from the couch towards the door.

"This is… this is good news? Or bad news?"

"It's definitely news."

"House as a father: never thought I'd live to see this." He kept on expressing his surprise, when finally his smile vanished from his stunned face. "Oh god, the poor baby! Don't want to even think what it'll go through."

"Hey!" House noticed, as he walked back from door towards the couch, doing rounds in the middle of Wilson's office. "We should be worrying about me. We should pity me. Not it. _It_ is not even born yet and you've already started feeling sorry for him."

"You're right." He nodded, finally getting serious. "How did this happen anyway? Isn't Catherine on birth control? I mean, she of all people should know better…"

House raised an eyebrow suspiciously, daring Wilson to go any further with that sentence. "That's my girlfriend you're talking about over there." He warned on a low tone.

"What are you going to do?"

House shrugged.

"How do I know she didn't get knocked up on purpose so that she won't have to leave my apartment?" House's voice finally revealed his biggest concern.

The doctor standing finally stopped from his all of his anxious movements. He gave a straight look towards the oncologists. "Oh come on!" His friend protested.

"I'm serious. What if she's just using me? For the money I give her for college? For the roof over her head that once again I provided her? I've done so many things to help her and I may not know a single thing about her!"

"House, you're joking right?"

"How much can you really know about someone? After a single month?" House raised the question, proving just how serious he was.

"I thought you liked her." Wilson tried pointing out the positive aspects of their relationship.

At that point, House closed the space between his lips and nodded. "I do." He said softly, more likely to himself.

"Oh! My! God!" Wilson stated out ecstatically, remarking House's rather embarrassment at the sight of his intrusion. "Someone's fallen in love."

"I have not!" He protested, like a five-year-old getting caught stealing candy.

But it was already out in the clear. Wilson had found out and House dreaded the look his friend had on his face. Now he could understand the feeling of utter exposure and the way he managed to make Catherine feel.

"Have you told her yet?" Wilson's intrusive tone broke the silence.

"Of course not! Why would I?" House almost took a step back, defensively, acting insulted by such a question.

"You're right. Why would you tell the woman who's been making you feel content and happy for once in your life that you've developed genuine feelings towards her? Sounds like a BS theory to me too." Wilson's sarcasm was like salt on House's wound, the one that kept him inside all that confusion.

"What would be the reason to do that? I don't even know I can trust her. I don't know if she feels the same. I don't know if she's using me or not."

"I'm sure that you're so easy to deal with that anyone could live with you for an entire month so peacefully." He pointed out once again, how his entire theory about her was wrong and that she truly cared about him. "You know what you should do?"

"I have a feeling you know the answer to that."

"You should ask her to marry you."

At the sound of those words, both men finally shut up: Wilson waited patiently for his reaction, while House gulped hard trying to digest such an act. It would go against everything he stands for, or the other way around. Would he be able to go that far, to ignore his principles just to make his love happy?

"You can't possibly mean that." He finally spoke.

"It's the ultimate gesture:" Wilson began explaining, "This way you can confess your love to her, see for yourself how she truly feels, and also legalise this mess, so that your kid won't be a bastard."

Another pause coming from House. With his wooden cane in his right hand, his eyes narrowed upon the ground, meditating, and his whole presence pondering away. "I should just marry her…" He whispered Wilson's words, something that seemed too distant to him and yet it felt as if it was a part of him, before finally storming out of Wilson's office, not even adding another word.

That evening, the very same evening that House had that conversation with Wilson, House didn't get home. He spent the entire night alone in his office. But there was little sleep on that night: it was more of a state of mind, as he lied against his extensive eggshell-coloured armchair while he played continuously with his red ball, passing it from one hand to the other. The next morning, at about eight o'clock, his team finally arrived. When they saw him passed out on the armchair, they all went to try and wake him up.

Cameron lowered her body to his level as her hand pressed against his shoulder, only to be shaking him lightly. "House, wake up." She said softly, trying to act as caring as ever. House's closed eyelids slightly trembled, as he frowned in his sleep, not before forming a small smile on his lips. "Mm, Cat. Catty, Kitty Catty. Cat." He mumbled moment in which Cameron raised an eyebrow suspiciously. She would have listened to him more if it weren't for Chase and Foreman who dragged his legs off the extended armchair, instantly waking him up.

"Oh, it's you." He instantly pointed out, grunting annoyed at the sight of Cameron as the first thing he saw in the morning. He wasn't used to that.

"Of course it's me," Cameron said reassuringly, before glancing at her co-workers, "I mean us. Who else could it be?"

"Never mind that, I thought I was at home." House explained his behaviour.

"And who could be there waiting for you?" She asked curiously at his strange reactions.

He eventually got up and picked his cane off the floor. "No one." He lied, beginning to limp towards his office.

"What are you doing here at this hour?" Foreman asked, leaving his briefcase on one of the seats in the conference room. "Did you crash here for the night to figure what's wrong with the patient?"

House, a little bit distracted by the laptop screen, replied only after he heard Foreman call him once again. "What patient? Oh, no. I didn't figure it out. This is one interesting diagnosis."

"Is everything alright?" Chase asked, while putting his medical robe on. "Are you okay?"

House got up from his seat, after having clicked several buttons and finally shutting off his laptop, and was now heading towards the hanger. He picked up his leather jacket and looked at the three mignons, fixing his gaze on Chase. "I'm fine. Not so sure about your mom, though. Not after last night." He winked at him, grabbed his own backpack and left the building without a care in the world: well, except for what he had begun planning.

Hours drained slowly, morning turning noon, the hot sun burning bright on that beautiful day of May, noon turned into afternoon, and House was nowhere to be found. At about two or three o'clock Catherine walked into the hospital. Headed straight towards his office, she began to worry even more when she realised that he was not there. But she noticed how Cameron, Chase and Foreman were sitting bored out of their minds at the table. With a hint of hesitation, she knocked against the glass door and entered it.

"Hey guys."

"Asha." Foreman pointed out, feeling even remotely intrigued. Anything was better than simply lying around and doing nothing especially when they couldn't figure what was wrong with the patient. "What are you doing here?"

Cameron snickered an angry look, while Chase smiled and got up, offering a seat. She shook her head, and waved a hand in the air, refusing his invitation politely.

"I was just wondering if any of you has seen Greg—I mean House?"

If Cameron was doubtful before, she was definitely boiling with jealousy at that point. Something was up; at least, that's all the three of them could figure out. "He was already here in the morning when we arrived, and then simply took his things and left. Didn't say where." Chase explained her.

"Oh, okay then." She nodded her head, thanking them for the information given. "I guess I'll be seeing you around. Thanks. Bye!" She said in a hurry wishing to leave.

"Wait, if he comes back, do you want us to tell him you were looking for him?" Foreman asked, walking her out.

"No, don't mention me being here."

And with that, she was off to the next place where she assumed she could find help. Knocking against the wooden door which had written with silver letters _James Wilson, oncologist_, she only entered after having heard Wilson's voice from inside shouting 'enter!'

"Catherine!" He stated surprised at the sight of her presence there. This was the last thing he expected.

"You're surprised to see me, James?" She asked cutely, flashing one of the smallest smiles, trying to hide her concerns.

"Just a little bit, yeah. Is there something wrong? What did House do now?" He asked, inviting her to take a seat, which she gladly accepted this time.

"Oh no, he's done nothing wrong." She reassured him, resting her back against the couch. "It's just that… I'm worried."

Wilson stood and watched her, as he swallowed hard, trying to hide the guilty feeling he's been having ever since she walked in. "In what way?"

"Well, Greg didn't get home last night."

"Oh."

"Yeah. Normally I wouldn't worry, but I haven't heard from him ever since yesterday morning. He hasn't called, hasn't written, and hasn't given me any signs that he's okay. Would you…happen to know where he is?"

Wilson remained silent, his eyes studying how her body was struggling to control her shivers and spasm. In all this time he's spent with her, he has never seen her so vulnerable. He knew her as this self-confident woman, always on her feet and ready to make anyone laugh. But now she was serious, cold, refrained and he could realise that she was actually worried about House.

"Please, James," She insisted, since she mistook his silence as his hesitation to be honest with her, "I don't really need to know where he is, I mean if it's such a big secret, I would just like to know if he's fine."

"I have no idea where he might be." He admitted, shaking his head negatively. "I spoke with him somewhere last evening at about 7, and then he left. I assumed he went home to you."

Catherine denied that ever happening. "He never came home. But I asked his team and they said he was here in the morning and left as soon as they arrived."

Wilson, once again, took his time to reply, only because he was struggling to figure out what plans was House making now. "I have no idea what he's up to. Sorry." He finally replied, leaving Catherine with a bitter taste in her mouth.

"Well then, would you let me know if you get any news? Thank you."

She got up and instantly walked away, shutting the door behind her. The last idea on her mind at that point was to register in the clinic under a different name, make a special request for her lover as she waited for him impatiently and anxiously in one of the exam rooms Fact which she did.

It wasn't hard to get in, but the waiting was atrocious, because of all her thoughts that just kept screwing with her judgment. She waited two long hours, hours that simply wore her out. She had been fidgeting through the entire consulting room, trying to figure out where to wait for him, what to tell him, how she'll react when she finally saw him.

But when the time finally came, when she saw the doorknob move, she was standing on the examining bed, as her breath instantly cut itself, while her heart pumped nervously in her chest. And with that on her mind, House walked in carrying her red chart.

"It's you." He stated, almost surprised to see her presence there. He already figured that she wasn't there for a medical consult, which is why he dropped the chart on the board and approached her, dragging his body on the small wheelchair.

"There you are. Where have you been, hot shot?" Her voice tried sounding soft, calm, as she gave her first relieved smile of the day. She didn't get up from her seat, in spite of being perhaps a bit too high for his level, but she did lean over, wishing to kiss him. How long it seemed to have passed since the last time she had felt his touch against her skin. But he backed away, his face all serious, as his blue eyes pierced her.

"I'm sorry." House stated simply, for a short moment avoiding her look.

"For what?"

"For not coming in last night; and for not giving any signs of being alive for the past two days."

Catherine listened to him as her green eyes watched him patiently. She could finally breathe at ease, knowing that he was safe and sound. Her hand went to caress his cheek, and he leaned in closer at the sight of her touch, looking as if she had managed once again to sooth his pain. She nodded, sign that she accepted his apology, but he didn't seem as if he was done. But then again, neither was she.

"Something's up." She stated simply, calmly, wishing to explain why she had been looking for him so desperately. It wasn't only because she was worried about his disappearance.

"I know. There's more." House pointed out, once again on a low tone.

"Oh?" Catherine asked, not sure whether to sound excited or worried. "I've got something to share too."

"Let me go first. I've been building my nerves for so long now that it'd be a shame to back down."

"O-Okay…"

By now, she couldn't help but feel rather concerned. She knew that she was the kind of person who liked having things under control, and only seldom did she accept letting go and just let things be. Her relationship with House was one of those exceptions, and she didn't regret any moment of it. But now, not knowing what to expect from him, with his serious tone, his straight and almost heart-breaking figure, she was beginning to feel more and more insecure.

House, on the other hand, had no intention to worry her. He remained silent for a while, his long face studying her with his grey-blue eyes, as he pondered for a brief moment upon his words, his soon-to-make confession that had acted as a weight upon his heart. There was no going back. Not now.

"This past month has been amazing. Mindblowing, if you will. Don't get me wrong, the sex is amazing." He began, more or less in his own style, fact which made Catherine chuckle lightly under her breath. "I've been having a lot of fun, really, and my guess you have too." He paused, him glancing at her waiting for her approval. She nodded with a smile. "And I have no idea where this whole thing is going, since I'm not that used to being in a relationship, you may have noticed." He took his time, and he appreciated the fact that she understood him fully. "But maybe we shouldn't plan things ahead. I mean, the whole baby thing was certainly unexpected—"

"We don't have to go through that if you don't want to. It's not too late yet for an abortion." Catherine intervened, fact which made House look at her with a demanding look.

"Not done yet." He pointed out, raising an eyebrow suspiciously.

"Sorry."

"I said I want you, I want us to keep the baby and I meant it. I'm not sure how things are going to turn up to be, but of one thing I'm sure, even if it may sound a bit too much after only one month. I'm rather sure I'm…" House stopped, the words almost choking in his throat. It felt as if he had an allergic reaction to such sentimental confessions, which is why, although her heart pumping happily as if she was a high school girl, she decided to interfere, once again.

"Greg, I wan—"

"Shut up." He ordered, his wrinkles forming against his forehead, and only after a moment of embarrassing silence did he realise what he had said. "You're making me loose my guts." He apologised for his rudeness, while he reached his hand for the inner pocket of his jacket, taking out from there a small dark-blue satin box.

"Ooh!" Catherine exclaimed, realising by now where all of this was going.

"Yeah." House puffed, almost not giving a damn about revealing his excitement to her. If he learned anything in this past month, it was the fact that he didn't have to put on his mask around her. A slight smile, a wry one, formed against his lips as he began reciting, on a whispering, sweet tone. "Will you, Catherine Asha, marry this extremely lucky bastard lying before you? Will you make him _the_ luckiest man alive?" He didn't kneel down, not because his leg was hurting, but because her lying on the tall consulting bed, and him sitting on the low spinning chair seemed like an appropriate angle to do this proposal.

He opened the little box only to reveal a simple, gold ring with nothing but a small note engraved on it. There was no rock, no big diamond or crystal as he knew she wasn't that kind of girl. Catherine stood in awe, her lips parted shocked, as she struggled tremendously not give away a few tears. Her fingers covered her mouth as her big round eyes studied her lover closely. With a long breath, one that looked as if it took the life out of her, she finally replied.

"No."

* * *

**Well then, did I manage to peek your interest? I sure hope so. I'll be posting the new chapter in a few days, a week tops. Please pe kind of enough to review, if you have the time, sicne I'm really curious about all your thoughts and opinions, as well as suggestions and advices. Thank you!**


	17. Chapter 17

"No?"

"No."

At that point, House's mind began to be filled with all sorts of thoughts. What did she mean by 'no'? Why did she refuse? Was she really using him? Has all of their relationship been a lie? Did she fake everything that happened between them? If yes, to what purposes? For him to pay for her studies? For her to have a place to stay? He couldn't understand whatsoever. He couldn't put two plus two together, because he was unable to bring logical arguments to the table in order to justify her refusal. But what was worse than logistics at that moment was what he was feeling. Not only physically, but also mentally. His leg started aching, as if the pain wished to burst out of his scar, and while that wasn't enough, he could feel how his heart three sizes too small transformed into nothing but a heavy rock, one that seemed to make him sink to the depths of agony. He felt betrayed, abandoned, and worst of all hurt. He was used to pain. He was used to loneliness. He was used to being miserable. But not since she came into his life. And now, when she rejected him, he knew he had to get used to those feelings once again. But he wasn't sure he could that once again.

"Could I ask why?" His trembling tone finally spoke after such a long silence, one that crushed them both.

"Oh Gregory…" Catherine began, sighing softly as her hands caressed his cheeks, making him face her. She smiled sweetly at him, as his blue watery eyes flickered at the beautiful view he had before her. "I'm not saying no because I don't love you. I do! Oh, how I love you!" She explained on a low tone, yet one that felt reassuring, as her body shivered at the sight of her own words. House kept looking at her confused.

"Then why say no?"

"I know it hasn't been that long, I know I may sound desperate confessing this to you, but you have made me happier this past month than I can ever recall. I couldn't imagine myself anywhere else than standing by your side. I don't want to push you into something that you don't wish. I think I'd hate myself if I did so."

"You're not. And I'm rather certain that I have fallen in lo—", but he finally stopped, once again feeling the physical reaction he was having at the sight of that word. And not only that, he stopped also because of his uncertainty at that point, as he didn't know what to get from her mixed signals.

"Oh hush." She said, almost as if ordering. "I already know." She whispered, smiling, as she caressed his unshaven cheek. "The reason I'm saying no is because you've probably been talked into this by Wilson. Because I love you so, I know that you are against marriage. You could never see yourself restricted by a ring, by a ceremony, by a state certificate. You don't believe in it. And neither do I."

House remained there, in his seat, by now putting the ring back in his pocket, listening to her closely. He was still a bit lost, but her words looked as if they managed to bring him back to his senses. Noticing the confusion on his face, she continued. "I want to spend time with you, my dearest Greg. But we shouldn't be tied by such an act. Because I love you, I know that you think the same. And knowing that fact is also one of the reasons I love you."

She finally ended, her hopeful eyes staring into his. She was the one now to lie there vulnerably, not knowing what to expect from him. He blinked several times, spacing out, before his lips finally grew one of the slightest smiles, but also one of the most honest ones as well.

"Now, I could really marry you." He states out, as both of them start chuckling in an instance, as he gets up from his seat, being pulled by her towards him. Closing their eyes, he tastes her for the first time in what seemed to be an eternity, as she gladly responds. Her arms went around his neck, giving in into his embrace, both them showing the longing they had for one another. At that point, he knows he could never get enough of her, while his actions proved how he wanted her all: his lips hovering over hers, his arms exploring every inch of her body, his imagination behind his eyes running wild. This moment could never end. This moment should never end.

And yet, it did. At the sound of his pager beeping, he cursed under his breath, being forced to set himself apart, as she caught her breath after such an intense moment. The ring tone kept echoing inside the examining room, as they found themselves in that disposal of passion.

After House reached for his pager under his shirt, attached to his belt, Catherine spoke softly. "Is your patient seizing?"

A glimpse of curiosity started shining in his eyes. "Yes, how'd you know?"

"Well… that's one of the reasons I was looking so desperately for you." She started, a little bit hasty, not knowing how to explain herself. With a slight shrug and an innocent smile she continued. "I know what's wrong with the patient. You've told me you've been struggling with this case for several days now, and I've done a little bit of research, and I waited for you last night to tell you, but you never showed up. Knowing that if I didn't let you know soon I'd be putting the patient's life at risk. That's why I came here looking for you."

House nodded, proud of her. "Well then, what is it?" He asked, almost dying of curiosity to find out. He already got up from his seat entirely, reached for his cane and together they walked out of the consulting room.

"Myoclonus epilepsy with ragged red fibers." She mentioned, without any beating around the bush. She knew very well that he didn't like that. Especially when it came to the risk of losing a patient. "Now I could throw in a few metaphors, but I know that's your speciality." She joked, watching him as he limped towards the elevator and pushing the up button with the help of his cane. She remained still in her spot, as she was there only as a patient. And she knew very well that she wasn't allowed to give any medical advice anymore.

"Go treat your patient. I'll wait up here." She said, watching as House turned around to see why she wasn't joining him.

"Come on. I can let you in one this one. It's you who figured it out, after all. I want you there with me." He confessed as he extended his hand towards her, proving how he wished for her to be with him as much as she could. After a brief moment of hesitation, she smiled excited, gladly taking his hand, while they entered the lift. They were unstoppable.

Once they were on the right floor, they hurried towards the patient's room, place where he was lying unconscious in his bed, with his girlfriend by his side. Opening the sliding glass doors, a grumpy House walked in, moment in which she looked at him desperately.

"Who are you?" She asked, suspicious of the look the doctor had on his face, as well as the very fresh figure the woman who had just walked in had. She was obviously too young to be a doctor.

"We are the ones who're gonna save your poor baby's life." House retorted, as he went searching in one of the drawers.

"Are you mocking my boyfriend?" She asked, raising an eyebrow, showing her annoyance.

"Oh wow! You're good. I wonder how you figured that out." He continued, finally finding what he had been looking or.

"We know what's wrong with him." Catherine interfered, trying to comfort her. "MERRF. It's a maternally inherited disorder, and since he has no knowledge of his mother, no wonder we weren't able to pick it up sooner. We assumed that the muscle pain he had in his left thigh was from the basketball match he had a fortnight ago. In fact it's a muscle disorder." She explained, while House pushed the medicine through his IV.

"And those doctors didn't pay attention to it, and didn't feel the need to do a muscle biopsy. In fact, at that time there was no need to." House explained on a low, serious tone, by now reaching Catherine's side. "The dementia and hearing loss seemed to lead in a completely different direction. But now the problem is that the medicine the doctors gave to stop the seizure is actually making him worse."

"Is he going to be okay?" The woman asked, worried as she glanced over at the man under the covers.

"Now, yes. The medicine can't hurt him anymore, after what I gave him. But..." House continued, after pausing for a moment, being forced to formulate better the upcoming news.

"He will need distinct mtDNA point mutations in order for his condition not to aggravate."

"T-Thank… you." She murmured surprised by the fact that the other three doctors in white robes couldn't figure it out, but an old annoying bastard and a red-haired youngster could.

Catherine nodded simply, and so did House. "We'll leave you be, then." She ended softly, already noticing how the monitors showed signs of improvement, as well as how his body starting moving slightly.

They walked out of the patient's room, continuing their way towards the ddxing room. As they walked together, side by side, they could notice through the slightly opened white curtains how Cameron, Chase and Foreman were struggling in front of the table.

"We barely stopped his seizing." Foreman informed House as soon as he entered the room. All of them noticed Asha's presence but they all assumed it had something to do with her earlier show up, so they didn't need to worry.

"What is she doing here, during a differential?" And yet still Cameron couldn't help from revealing her annoyance towards Catherine.

"Well clearly you've done something, since he stopped." House joked around, acting all carefree. He ignored his employee's comment, as he knew she had it coming soon.

"Yeah, he's in a coma now." Chase continued, just as hopeless.

"Damn, you're even better than I am." House just loved teasing them, knowing that they were stressing over the case, while he had already solved it and treated it as well.

"House, this is serious. The patient seized, and went in a coma shortly after. And we have no idea what's wrong with him. And yet you're here making jokes. We don't have the time for this." Cameron scolded him.

"Oh really? But you do have the time to ask what she's doing here? Good to know you put your personal interest in my relationship with her above the patient's life!" House snapped at her. "And here you are criticising me about how _I_ take it so lightly!" And he wished to push this further, but Catherine prevented from unleashing his anger upon her by reaching for his hand and giving it a firm squeeze.

House instantly moved his gaze from Cameron towards the woman beside her, and soon began to relax. Cameron leaned her head down, as she stared at the ground, feeling guilty. Chase and Foreman both coughed in order to remove the uncomfortable silence.

"Do you want to know why I'm so angry? In fact, I'm not even that angry anymore." He confessed, once again looking at Catherine who with a smile let go of him. "My little grasshopper got ahead of you once again."

At that moment, all three of them glanced over at Asha, who seemed to finally make her presence felt in the room. She looked at them, not daring to show her smile, afraid to not make it look like a proud grin. But in spite of her accomplishment, she still remained silent. "That's what pisses me off. I'm supposed to have you three idiots on my team. You kicked her out of the previous case because you knew she wasn't a doctor, so you looked down at her. But three doctors couldn't solve what my girlfriend who's only a student could."

House's words surprised everyone, more or less. Even Catherine. She looked up at him, to see if he was serious. She never asked for him to make the relationship public, because neither of them considered it to be anyone's business. But his sudden confession in front of everyone startled Catherine, but at the same time brought joy to her heart, because she knew that this was his way of proving his love to her. House looked back at her and nodded confidently, as he reached back for her hand. Everyone stood in awe.

"Wait, you really are together?" Chase asked intrigued, knowing that Cameron wanted to ask the same question, but she was too stunned to actually do so.

"I have a better question." Foreman continued. "What exactly was wrong with him? The patient, I mean." He asked, this time addressing to Asha, not House.

As he gave his approval, almost encouraging her to make a statement, she explained. "Myoclonus epilepsy with ragged red fibers."

All three doctors pondered for a while at her diagnosis, before finally approving. It was hard for them to accept defeat, especially when they were now frustrated by the fact that they didn't see what she was able to see. Good thing it was all over now and that the patient was safe and sound.

"So," Cameron asked, returning to the real big news, "you two… really are…?" She couldn't formulate right.

"Dating? Sleeping together?" House asked with a certain smirk upon his face. What a smug, Catherine thought trying to hold in a chuckle. But he was her smug now. But nothing could prepare her, nor Cameron, for what came next. "Having a baby together? The answer is yes to all of the above."

Now that was a shock. The red-haired once again stared at him highly surprised. He smiled and gave her a small peck against her temple, before wrapping his arm around her shoulders. "Now you can all go check if the patient woke up from his coma." He ordered, as his team obeyed shortly after. They all walked out of the room, looking strangely towards them two, who remained behind.

"Who are you, and what have you done with my Gregory House?" She asked immediately once they were all alone.

He couldn't hold in a chuckle as soon as he heard her words, before glancing over at her. "Relax. It was time for them to know. Besides, I did it only to annoy Cameron and to see the stunned look on their faces." He confessed, not daring to admit his true intentions and the meaning behind them.

But Catherine knew him too well. She nodded, accepting his words with a slight smile.

"Shall we go home then? I think we've nothing to do here anymore." He proposed simply. "Unless, of course, you're in the mood for another quickie in the bathroom."

At that, both of them began laughing aloud, the previous moment already unwinding in their minds. "That's a tempting offer," She began, looking into his eyes, as well as placing her index finger against her lips, acting all concentrated, "but I have something else in mind for today."

"Oh, you've got me all intrigued. What is it?"

She set her body free from his embrace as she started to search in her purse.

"Are you reaaaaaady?" She dramatised the moment, her tone acting as if there was a drum roll in the background which intensified the moment. After several unsuccessful pockets, she finally pulled out two tickets and showed them to him. He looked at her puzzled, before finally taking them from her hands only to be able to read the text imprinted on them: _Jazz night: Miles Davis and Ray Charles – Best of_.

His eyes looked from the tickets to her.

"Happy Birthday, Greg."

Her cheerful tone congratulated him. She didn't make any great speech but the tickets and her happy self, exposing a big grin said it all. She was getting anxious, wishing to see his reaction. He indeed remained surprised, not only by the sight of her gesture, but also by the fact that she knew when his birthday way. And what came as even bigger of a shock was that he had completely forgotten about his own birthday!

"Is it already the 15th of May?" He found himself asking.

"Yes, silly." She nodded cheerfully. "Wait, don't tell me you forgot about the very day the brilliant Dr. House was born!" She pointed out ironically, surprised herself about such a fact.

"I've had a lot on my mind." House confessed, the words actually ringing true.

"I bet."

"How'd you know?"

"Well let's just say I pulled some strings." She said mysteriously, soon after starting to giggle. "Aren't you excited? I mean, you do like them, right?"

"Of course I do! It's great. I can't wait for tonight." He confessed, still not failing to express his surprise, surprise mixed with pure joy.

"Great. Then I say we go home now. We probably need to suit up for such an event." She mentioned, knowing what a big of an event his was, especially for the jazz fans. House nodded simply, trying to hold in his excitement. "Shall we then?" She asked one more time.

He extended his arm towards her, inviting her to join him after they both stepped out of the office. They walked down the halls together, as the nurses and doctors who were very well aware of House's reputation stared at them in utter shock. Not to mention the moment when they passed beside the patient's room, when all three of House's team finally got their confirmation.

Marriage, no marriage, they knew that this was now what they could call home.


	18. Chapter 18

**Hey, hey! I would like to sincerely apologise for taking so long to post another chapter. I have been busy with school, since it's the period for exams right now. I have two more weeks and then I'll have much more time available for writing. I really do hope you enjoy this chapter. Good news is, that I'll be posting much sooner than expected, since I've already started working on the next one. Bad news is... and I am really sorry to disappoint you guys, I am planning on writing only a couple more chapters until I end this story. It's just the way I see things evolve between them two. But nonetheless, as soon as I'm done with this story I'll be working on another one. Rest assured. Once again, thank you for the patience and thank you for sticking with my story. You're the greatest, guys!**

* * *

When they arrived at the club, they were met by a bright white light that only filled the stage upon which there was found a marvellous piano, as well as a saxophone, trumpet and a microphone which was set in the front. In front of the stage, a small space was arranged as a supposed dance floor, upon which there were small dimming lights of blue, creating an appropriate atmosphere for the current event. The entire ballroom was filled with tables surrounded by chairs, or even half circular sofas that were situated just so you can follow the band play. Catherine was careful enough to choose their seats not too close to the stage, but not too far either, finding a perfect spot right in the middle of the room.

When they got home, the red-head went fast for a quick shower, as she sneakily took her dress with her in the bathroom. When she came out, in spite of House's curiosity, she never revealed her outfit, already being suited up in a long black coat, as if ready to go. He cursed under his breath and tried teasing her just so that he could peek under that coat of hers, but she resisted bravely. It was his turn to go to the bathroom and when he came out his tall figure was looking fine, too fine, in a black tuxedo with a white shirt and a red bowtie that contrasted the entire outfit. He tried as much as he could to arrange that messy hair in a 'nicer' manner, but he didn't bother shaving. But then, he wasn't the only one who had a change of style. _My, my, you actually do clean up pretty well in a suit. _That's what she said to him as soon as he walked out, her green eyes studying him curiously. But his gaze met his lover, who had arranged her beautifully long red hair in a round bun behind her head, with two or three small strands of hair falling beside her cheeks. It revealed her lovely face, her eyes being contoured by a thin line of red crayon. She could very well see the amazement upon his face, and even though he didn't say anything, she knew that that was more than enough.

So, now, when they eventually got there, it was the moment of truth. A valet shortly joined them, asking to them to give him their coats. The girl looked at her lover, her devilish little eyes teasing him, as he was already undressed, just waiting impatiently for her to do the same. When she finally did unbutton her coat, she revealed a wonderful sky blue silk dress. It was sleeveless, just two thin straps that held the entire material upon her shoulders, as the front cleavage didn't show too much, just the smallest curves that marked the presence of her perky breasts. The gown fell simply from the high waistline that formed just under her chest, a wavy material falling just down to the floor, place where House's blue eyes met a cut in the dress over her left leg, one that made him look back up, up until the half of her thigh, this way letting her long pale leg show. And through that cut did he notice her gray high heeled shoes that fit perfectly with the entire outfit. The powerful colour of the dress contrasted perfectly with the red in her hair. And just for him to have the whole picture, she did a small pirouette without his request, as she showed her back. The straps formed a deep and long back cleavage, one that showed she wasn't wearing any bra, him following her long spine that led him to the place where the material united in a v, just above her body's waist. There, a small bow showed, so that it accentuated her hips and her bottom. When her gaze finally re-met his, she was pleased to see his reaction.

It even made the valet freeze in his spot and stare at her for a few good seconds.

"Wow..." That word was the only one that his voice allowed him to utter, as he could already sense how his breath deepened, leaving him speechless.

"Do you like it?" She asked sweetly, pursed red lips forming a shy smile across her cheeks that were by now starting to blush. It was for him that she dressed up so nicely.

"I really am the luckiest bastard out there." He confessed with a sheepish grin across his face, pleased by the thought that him, out of all the people out there, had managed to get his hand on such a lovely woman. "Move along, she's mine for the taking." House commented, his attention still being able to catch every detail that surrounded him, before glaring at the valet. At his words, Catherine chuckled softly. "Shall we, my lady?" And when he offered his arm to her, his eyebrows furring kinkily, she gladly accepted his warmth.

When they finally took their seat, her light body fell right next to his, their thighs touching. She looked down, underneath the table only to be reminded by his limping leg. Her eyes went back to his, as with a slightly worried tone she asked him nicely. "You didn't take your cane with you, did you?" It was just then did she remember about that.

If she were any other person, he would have probably just snorted another sarcastic comment about how obvious that statement was. But not with her, not anymore, and even more so not that night. He just smiled, trying to hold in those rude words, before finally nodded. "No, it would have just gotten in the way." He confessed, before signalling the waiter to get his ass over there.

"Doesn't it hurt?" She asked softly, her eyes swinging from the sight of his towards the stage, waiting anxiously for the night to begin.

"Good evening, what can I get you?" A woman joined them, opening her little notebook, ready to take their order. Catherine instantly felt the need to straighten her back as she stuttered a bit.

"Uhm, I'll have a—"

"Can you bring us the finest sweet red wine you own?" House interfered, on a low and rather polite tone, while his right arm stretched far out only to have it wrapped around her shoulders, bringing her closely. There was no need for formalities anymore.

"Certainly, sir." She replied shortly, while wishing to write the order down on her notebook.

"Actually, could you scratch that? I'd like some _Glendronach 18_ for the both of us, please." Catherine interfered, making House suspicious. The woman nodded simply. "And could you bring the special order I requested on the name of Asha, please?" The woman added, without wishing to spoil the surprise. House turned his head slightly to the side, so he could look at her while raising an eyebrow.

"Sure. I'll look right into it." The waitress ended, before turning around and marching away.

"Oh? Scotch, eh?" He finally asked, his index finger tracing small circles against the skin of her shoulder. Her body turned towards him a bit more, as she pulled his arm closer to her body, while she rested her own palm over his thigh. "And what's this special order I hear about?"

"Wouldn't you like to know?" Her tone, sly and mysterious lingered into his ear, as her burning eyes watched him intently.

"You're full of surprises tonight." House stated simply, intrigued by this persona she exhaled that night, but he already knew too well that that was the woman he had fallen in love with.

"Oho~, of course. I've got to treat me boyfriend right on his birthday, don't I? And, just so you wait and see, the night hasn't even begun yet." She warned him of all the more surprises that were about to come, loving how she managed to tease him so easily, getting him all intrigued.

"I can't wait." He admitted, while with the corner of his eyes he noticed how the waitress bought two transparent short glasses. As she placed the shots on the table, they continued their talk, forehead gluing onto another, and their lips only inches away. They didn't mind the lack of intimacy, because who cared about what others think when they had each other? "How about I reward you with a little kiss?"

"Mhmm, I'd love that." Catherine whispered back to him, with the smallest of smiles, before her red lips joined his. The lower one slipped in between his own, as she pressed herself harder against him at the sight of his arm squeezing her into his embrace, gladly exchanging their passion. She purred softly inside their kiss, while feeling the tip of his tongue tease her entry, and she would have accepted the invite if she didn't hear people starting to clap, both of them realising that the band had walked on stage.

Breaking apart the kiss, both of them pulled away slowly as they smiled at each other, before moving their gaze from the stage towards the glasses. Each took one, as she lifted hers higher, proposing a toast.

"Here's is to Gregory House, to the greatest doctor that ever lived..." She began, not being able to hold in her nervousness. "...the most interesting man that I will ever have the honour to meet..." Her words continued, while he stood there listening to her speech. "...and most important of all, the person with whom I have madly fallen in love with and do not wish to ever let go of. Happy birthday, my love!"

She greeted him with all the love in her heart, as she leaned the glass of whisky towards him. He did the same, the glasses clinking together, in signs of cheers. At that moment, House couldn't have felt happier, for the first time in his life actually enjoying his birthday. As they fixed their gaze upon the scene, they began enjoying the show. The waitress appeared shortly after with a wooden carved box as she laid it on the table in front of them.

"Enjoy." She said simply, before finally according them the intimacy they needed.

The music was playing softly in the background, when he raised an eyebrow suspiciously. Catherine leaned a bit forward, so that she could reach the box first, opening it ever so slightly, without letting him have any peek at what it contained.

"Are you going to tell me anytime soon what's in there?" He asked, having a hard time trying to hold in his curiosity.

Catherine took the box in her lap, as she unhooked the lock once more, and opened the tap slowly in front of him. After she did so, she revealed four of the best cigars out there: _Cohiba Esplendido._ And in the middle, there was a specially designed lighter, with an engraving especially made for him. "Happy Birthday!" She stated once again excited, as she handed him the box.

House's eyes widened in surprise, as he instantly jumped at one of the cigars. He inhaled the lovely smell as he swirled it through his fingers, enjoying that texture and feeling it left upon him. "This is… this is the greatest gift anyone has ever given me." He admitted on a low tone, while reaching for the lighter and lit his cigar up with it. "Except for sex, of course."

Catherine began chuckling lightly, as she took another sip of her scotch. "There'll be plenty of that later this night, just so you wait, big guy." House flickered a dirty, perverted look, letting her know that he'd be willing to leave that place that instant if he could have her. But instead of saying anything, he just invited her to join him smoking. Rather startled at first, since that was his gift after all, she eventually shrugged her shoulders off and accepted his offer. "And you've got me the best scotch out there for this occasion. You're the greatest, Cath." House ended, before noticing the words that were written against the metal of lighter:

_Here's to my newest addiction. Your love._

They both smirked at each other, realising that this would be one of those moments they would cherish forever. Returning to the music, they both drank scotch and smoked cigars together, while listening to the greatest songs that may have ever been heard. The night passed slowly, with a beautiful grace that they both enjoyed dearly, with laughter from both sides, with humming coming from her lips, and chuckles from his. Just as they announced that they would be playing the last song, the band invited the couples to join them on the dance floor. Now Catherine knew very well that House wasn't the dancer type, and she didn't expect him to actually ask her to dance with him, but House couldn't ignore the sparkling light that flickered in her eyes when she heard about dancing.

Without any hesitation, he parted away from her, getting off the couch and stood up in front of her. He didn't sigh, he didn't roll his eyes, he simply offered her his hand, while on a seductive tone and wiggling his eyebrows, he asked. "Would you do me the honour of joining me for this dance?"

Her eyes widened in surprise, as if she was being made the most wonderful offer in her life. One that, of course, she wouldn't be able to refuse. She began grinning, just like a five-year-old that just received candy, before nodding her head ecstatically. She got up soon as well, her right hand holding his left one, while they walked slowly that until they found each other on the dance floor.

Their fingers laced together, her free arm going around his neck, resting against his shoulder, as he wrapped softly his arm around her waist, pulling their bodies together. He barely limped at that point, but he wasn't able to dance properly either. Good thing it was a slow dance, so he didn't have to do so many steps. His blue eyes watched her, studying every detail that he could notice on her; starting from the soft curves of her chin and cheeks, to her slightly pointy nose, to her round and profound green colour of her eyes, not being able to resist the sweet and tempting form of her red luscious lips.

They stood like that, their bodies uniting, as they swayed softly and tenderly around the dance floor. At one point she even put her head against his chest, while she kept smiling happily. Both of them felt as if nothing would be able to stop them. House wasn't known for his romantic size, but that moment seemed to prove that theory wrong. Well, that until his hand slipped on her ass cheeks, giving one of them a firm squeeze. The girl was instantly startled, almost jumping from her seat, before finally meeting his kinky gaze. It was obvious that his mood rapidly into a more... intense one.

She couldn't help but start grinning kinkily, her teeth slowly sinking into her lower lip. "What's the matter, hot shot? Can't hold it in your pants anymore?" She asked on a sly tone, trying to hold in the satisfaction she was feeling after seeing his reaction when she pressed herself harder against him, one of her thigh slipping in between his legs.

"You know I can't when I'm around you." House whispered into her ear, while he nibbled softly at her earlobe. Her breasts pressed against his chest, as she looked up at him, winking at him. "Can we get out of here?" He continued, ignoring her knee that was by now rubbing slightly against his groin, already sensing some sort of stiffness.

"I thought you'd never ask." She replied shortly, almost without breath, her hand instantly reaching for his as she dragged him off the dance floor. They headed to the table so that they could finish their scotch, while House took his lighter and box of cigars. He wasn't able to wipe that wide smirk off his face, seeing how easily she accepted.

Both of them hurried into his car, as he drove away towards their home with an incredible speed. In their minds, they were getting used to the fact that their outfits were already ruined, since he would tear that dress off her as well as her stockings and garters, while she couldn't wait to rip that shirt of his, all of the buttons popping and falling onto the floor. And while all this happened, they would be heading towards the bedroom with eager steps.

That was the proper way to end such a celebration.

* * *

**I really hope you enjoyed the reading. Please feel free to comment on any improvements, opinions you might have. Thank you! **


End file.
